Love?
by Open Flag
Summary: Its what we've always wanted Scarlett White gets transported to the Black Butler universe! She is in love with Sebastian and the Undertaker, but will that change when she meets them for real. How will they feel about it?
1. Chapter 1

I grinned like a maniac in the middle of class as I started watching Black Butler. I was already done with my work, I had my ear buds in, and was starting over with the first episode, again! I am totally obsessed with Black Butler, but it's not my fault, I accidentally fell in love with the demonic butler. I sighed lovingly as he started to torment the guy with the broken leg following him down the hall till the guy went into the room. Oooh my favorite part, he goes into the oven and Sebastian' s line is coming up!  
"My, my what an impatient guest we have."  
Kyaaaaa! I love you Sebastian! I love your demonic side, your sexy side, your killing side- my thought was cut short as my teacher grabbed my phone.  
"Wait! I'm already done with my work!" I exclaimed reaching for my phone.  
" No phones out! You can get it after class."  
Stupid teacher, how dare he take away my lover! Being a junior in high school is hard. Oh well I haven't got much longer, but I need to figure out what I want to do, why does growing up have to be so hard! I layed my head down waiting for the bell to ring, I was in my last period anyway, then I have to walk home. I live in a small town of only about 2500 people my school only has about 200 kids in it. 50 for each grade. The bell finally rung and I shot up out of my desk ready to take my phone. The teacher was so slow handing it over,but as soon as I got it I plugged in my ear buds and went back to watching Black Butler. I honestly love the manga way better than the anime, call me crazy but I think of a demon works that hard to get a soul he should get the freaking soul! An eternal contract is the most stupidest thing I've ever heard of! If I was Sebastian I would 'accidentally' kill the little Ciel demon so I could be free again. But I love all the arks in the manga so much better than the anime. I wish Madame Red would have survived it's so sad that Stupid Annoying Grell had to kill her. In case you didn't catch that, I hate Grell. I think it's this weird jealousy thingy I have, because he keeps going after my lover Sebastian. I also kind of like the Undertaker and Claude I feel like such a backstabber to my lover Sebastian. I looked up to see were I was, Oops I must have taken a wrong turn. Even though this town is small and I know almost every road I can't seem to place were I am. Oh well I'll keep walking I can't be too lost this town is tiny, I looked back down at my phone again so emerged in the episode. I bumped into somebody I muttered a sorry and tried to go around them, but then my phone went black.  
"NO!" I yelled trying to turn it back on, "What the heck happened!".  
I was so confused, I could have sworn it was at least on 60 percent. I wonder why it died?  
"Miss" I heard someone call to me, I pulled an ear bud out and looked up.  
"Yeah?" but when I saw who it was I froze.  
It was Sebastian! Holy Crap! I must be dreaming! I put my phone back into my pocket and slapped my face really hard with both hands. This action seemed to shock the real life Sebastian.  
"Ow! Okay that shows I'm not sleeping." I looked into his blood red eyes, "Are you cosplaying?" I asked.  
He seemed confused so I decided to just ramble on, "cause ya know I haven't seen ya around here before. I didn't realize there was anyone else beside myself who actually liked anime. Ya know wat I mean?" I shrugged.  
He looked confused by my whole explanation. "Soo~ what's the name?" I asked.  
"Pardon me?" real life size Sebastian asked.  
"Whoa ya even got da accent down! ya name what is it?" He seemed confused by my speaking but answered any way.  
"Sebastian Michaelis, butler of the Phantomhive household." He introduced himself bowing.  
I rolled my eyes, "ya I know that much genus, I mean your real name." He seemed confused at my sudden notion.  
"I am not sure what you mean by that Miss?"  
I rolled my eyes, again! " Whatever I got a home ta get to do bye."  
I flicked my hand once in the air as a way to dissmis my self as I started looking around to get a hold of my surrounding. I seemed to have accidentally gone into someone's garden. Starting to walk though it to find the house and ask were I was, wonder how I got lost. I heard footsteps behind me, so I turned to see the real life size Sebastian starting to follow me.  
I turned and asked, "May I help you?".  
He seemed shocked by my sudden bluntness but quickly said, "I was just wondering how you happened to find yourself on my masters manor?"  
I then seemed to get it, "Oh you live here cool could you tell me what street I'm on, I seem to have gotten lost."  
"You are on my masters property, the Phantomhive estate."  
I was getting a little fed up with the act, "Oh my gurd! just tell me where I am so I can get home. I do have a dinner to cook, ya know."  
He raised an eyebrow at that, seemingly annoyed, "Would you like to see my master?"  
"Sure what the heck! Might as well since you refuse to break out of character." I threw my arms up in the air as I said this.  
I quickly followed him through his maze of a garden. I rolled my ear buds around my phone and put them in my back jean pocket. When I finally saw the house who owned the garden I was speechless. It actually looked like the Phantomhive manor! Holy crap there's no way I was actually transported to the Black butler universe, right? He led me inside and started walking up the stairs, holy cow how many stairs do they have. I'm going to die from not being able to breath! I'm not fat, but I am definitely out of shape. I guess becoming a couch potato for the sake of anime was not the best choice in the world. I quickly caught up with him and he knocked on a door, what I guess was the study. We heard a a small enter and the butler opened the door going on and I followed him inside. And there was the cutest little earl I have ever seen. It took every fiber of my being not to tackle him like lady Elizabeth.  
His one eye looked shocked to see me, "Who is this Sebastian?"  
"I am not sure, she seems to have gotten lost on your manor."  
"How is that possible?"  
"I am unsure my lord."  
All the while they were having this conversation I was marveling at this house and room. It was very beautiful and elegant, I wonder if rich people in my day and age have rooms like this?  
"Miss?" said the little earl calling my attention.  
I looked at him, "Yes?"  
"What is your name?"  
"Oh it's Scarlett White."  
He seemed to be questioning it for a sec when he said, "And how did you find your self here in my manor."  
"I don't know." I replied in a cheery time to happy to care if it affended him.  
"Where are you from Miss White?"  
I paused for a brief moment, I could lie to him but he'd probably detect it, I could tell the truth but he'd probably put me in an insane asylum. "I cannot tell you."  
This seemed to anger him. "Come sit." He said in a demanding voice, I wasn't about to refuse so I did as I was told and sat right in front of him.  
"Sebastian?" He said then the butler went and whispered in his ear, oh I hate it when they do that they could be planning demise. He nodded his head once and his butler took a step back and all eyes turned to me. I flinched under their gaze, "Tell us miss, what is cosplaying?"  
Oops I did say something like that. "Well umm you see I'm a bit embarrassed to tell you since I now know where I am." Yep no doubting I was in the Black butler universe now, ah what a dream come true.  
His gaze hardened, "Well you see." I started up again, "It's where you dress up like someone whom you like or admire." Yep that's the best way to put it with out sounding creepy.  
"Oh do people admire my butler?" He took a sip of tea.  
"Well where I come from they do."  
"And where is that?"  
"I can't tell you."  
He seemed very annoyed by my sudden cloud in mystery, "And why can you not tell me?"  
"Because you'll think I'm crazy and put me in an insane asylum or you'll kill me. Besides it's for your benefit not mine."  
He seemed annoyed and utterly confused by my explanation. "I will do nothing in the sort."  
"Promise?" I asked like the scared little girl I was.  
"Promise." He stated.  
I then took a deep breath and decided to go with the most shocking first. "Your butler is a demon and you have a contract with him!" I announced.  
He spit out his tea he was currently drinking on and started coughing. I decided to wait for him to recover which was a bad idea when he said, "Sebastian kill her."  
I jumped out of my seat pointing an accusing finger at him, "YOU PROMISED!"  
"I can't have anyone knowing my secrets." He replied calmly.  
I started racking my brain for an excuse so they wouldn't kill me as Sebastian started walking towards me. It hit me I'll just tell out my dream, "I'M SEBASTIAN'S FIANCE!"  
This stopped both Sebastian and Ciel. "Is that true!?" Ciel demanded looking at his butler.  
"No." Both me and Sebastian said at the same time. I sat back down placing a hand over my rapid heart, I slide my back pack off and threw that to the ground. "Well now that we have avoided that in favorable outcome, would you like me to finish my explanation on how I know these things."  
Trying to remain calm, but was secretly terrified that Sebastian was to kill me any second. Ciel put his hand up to stop his butler and looked back at me, "Go on." He said as if he didn't just try to kill me!  
I took another deep breath so I could ready myself for Ciels next big reaction. "Well you see I'm not from here." I stated plainly looking at the ground.  
"Explain."  
I could feel his blue eye staring at me, "Well so long story short I am from 2016." Silence. I looked up to see what his reaction is, but I found him frozen. I decided to break the awkward atmosphere, "You okay?" I asked.  
He recovered himself, "Perfectly fine, so you say you are from the future, which I'm sure explains your weird attire."  
I looked down at my clothes but answered, "Yes that is correct."  
"That does not explain though how you know about... certain things." I felt his ice cold stare, and shivered.  
"Yes well that's another matter, and one I would particularly not like to tell you."  
How could I tell the **Ciel Phontomhive** and **Sebastian Michaelis** that I watch them daily and read about there life's everyday. Doesn't that make me a stalker? And most embarrassing part that I have a life size pillow of Sebastian, whom I have cuddled up to every night making me have this habit of hugging whatever is in the bed with me. Yeah they are never finding out that part. Right as Ciel was about to demand that I tell him I was saved by the cultz of a maid Mey-rin. Oh thank heaven's.  
"Master who is this?"  
Ciel paused for a moment, probably trying to decide what he should say, so I took the opportunity to speak.  
"Good evening I am Scarlett White and I am a new maid that will be working here, I believe you are the other maid, Mey-rin correct?"  
Knowing I was but she seemed happy enough that there would be another girl in this filth hole of men.  
"Oh my I didn't know we were hiring another maid, but I'm happy that I won't be the only girl here."  
I smiled, "Yes us women must stick together, now could you be so kind as to lead me to the women's room I would be so grateful, after all you are my senior."  
I dazzled her and it worked she was quick to lead me out of the room before I would have to face Ciels wrath. At least I avoided that for now, she led me down a maze of hallways till we got to the women's room. She opened it and I saw a nice twin bed just a little ways away from hers.  
"Oh I am quite happy you will be working here as well yes I am." Mey-rin exclaimed.  
I think I'll like her, she seems very energetic. "Oh yes, I would like to start helping with chores right away. What were you doing I'll help there?"  
I tried to win her favor again but she had to interject. "Shouldn't you ask Sebastian, he'll know."  
I sighed, "I did but all he said was for me to get settled in, but I feel at home already with you here."  
And that did it, she gleamed and led me to the kitchen so I could help her clean the dishes. "Don't you want to change your clothes, there very umm."  
I looked down at my self, hmm wonder if I can pass it off as man's attire. "Well you see the last place I worked only let men and boys work there so I had to hide my gender and all I have are men's clothes now."  
I met her eyes and she seemed to buy my story. I washed for a while and she dryed but then Finny walked in and saw us.  
"Oh who's this?" He asked with that adorable smile, seriously Ciel should take some lessons.  
"I'm Scarlett White. I'll be working as a new maid here." I smiled at my favorite gardener.  
He's so adorable, "Oh I'm Finnian but you can call me Finny."  
I smiled at him, "Alright Finny nice to meet you."  
He then went about his day, oh I wish I could spend more time with him, he's so adorable. We were then finished of cleaning and Mey-rin said that she'd put them away so I was right about to leave when I realized that I was not talking to normal house servant, but to Mey-rin for heaven's sake! I turned right in time to see the chair tip, now I maybe out of shape, but I have always had really fast reflexes. I quickly let Mey-rin fall, cause let's be honest I cannot pick up her and the plates at the same time, and I caught all the plates with both hands kicking the chair away to do so. Phew that was closer than I would have liked.  
"Good thing you caught them, I just know Sebastian would get me in trouble if I had already broken something."  
"What would I do?" We both heard his voice as he entered the kitchen. Crap Sebastian found me, not like it was that hard.  
"Umm Scarlett here just caught the plates before they dropped." Mey-rin muttered. Probably not wanting to admit her mistake.  
"And why did they almost drop?" You sadistic Sebastian, trying to torture Mey-rin.  
I decided to cut in, "No reason, now did you have a reason for coming here Sebastian." Ooh his name on my lips, I am speaking the real Sebastian!  
"Yes the young master would like to see you Ms. Scarlett."  
"Okay I'll be there in a sec I just got to put these plates away." I lept up into the the counter and motioned for Mey-rin to hand me the plates, she watched with awe since she probably can't do this her self. I put them away quickly then followed Sebastian out. There was no conversation between us on are way there. Danngit I have imagined all the times I would meet Sebastian, but now that I have it's just not that cool. Like yeah he's that perfect butler but other than that what else is he, there is no real personality to him. He might be good looking, but now I don't feel so guilty for cheating on him with Claude and the Undertaker. Well I haven't met him yet so no need to be disappointed yet. We were soon at Ciels study and we heard his quiet voice telling us to enter as we did.  
"So have you decided not to run away?" He directed the question at me.  
"Well in my defense, sir, you did already try to kill me using Sebastian."  
He just hmm' d that and told me to take a seat. "So you want to work as one of my servants?"  
"I think it to be the smartest course of action yes."  
He then smirked, crap what's he thinking of now, " What if I decide to just kill or throw you out?"  
I thought about how I should answer this, "Well it's your choice but if you decide to do either of those it's quite stupid on your part."  
I then looked away knowing his glare would make me fuss up immediately.  
"Explain, why would that be stupid?"  
I didn't hold back, "Because I know your future." I looked him in the eye as I said this so he would know I'm not lieing. " But that does not mean I will tell you what is to happen I will simply let things take there course of action and help along the way, and maybe give you certain warnings."  
He then glared at me, "Prove it."  
Guess I can tell him what all had happened before the first episode or chapter, "Well you had quite the life as a young boy being spoiled and having everything. You had your parents Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive, also a fiance Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford also that amazing butler, Tanaka. Yet tragedy would have it someone attacked your manor burning it to the ground and with it your parents, on your birthday might I add. So sad. Anyway next you were kidnapped by a demon summoning, worshiping,thingy cult who sacrificed children. Now I believe unconsciously you summoned Sebastian here", I pointed to the butler, "by your hatred I think. Anyway and he killed everyone there and freed you and y'all made a contract which is on your eye, reason why you have an eye patch. So basically he is to help you get your revenge then after that he gets your soul." I said this in a cheery note which probably took them off guard, "Oh almost forgot you named Sebastian after your dead dog." I giggled at this.  
Ciel seemed to be trying to collect himself, "That's one way to sum up my life, but let me ask again how do you know all this?"  
I then looked at the ground a light blush hinting at my cheeks, "I don't really want to say."  
"Well you left your stuff in here." He sneered as he said that as of my back pack was revolting.  
I went and grabbed it, sitting criss cross applesauce on the floor. I started rummaging though contents pulling out each binder for each class and all the pencils, highlighters, markers, and pens. I then started going through my secret compartment to find one of my Slim Jim's. I squealed in delight, forgetting my audience and started sucking on that as I put one end in my mouth. I started putting everything back in its place and just kept my math notebook out. I then lied on my stomach and started doing my homework.  
"What are you doing?" I was startled by Ciels sudden question, I turned to see both him and Sebastian watching me.  
"Just because I'm practically in a different universe doesn't mean I can slack off on my studies." I then turned and started going back to work.  
"Your educated?" I heard Ciel ask.  
"No" I said voice dripping with sarcasm as I stay turned towards my paper, "I just make up my own studies for the fun of it, because everyone loves work."  
I started working again. When Ciel decided to interrupt again, "Why?"  
I groaned and sat up facing him, "Why what?"  
"Why are women being taught?"  
I couldn't help my next response, "Holy nuts I didn't realized how sexist you were! Everyone in America gets educated in the future, education is free. Also don't try to suppress or degrade me in any way because then I'll be on you like white on rice. In the future women have just the same amount of power as men if not more, so I've been raised a little spoiled and entitled."  
He seemed shocked by my blunt manner of speaking, that or the fact that I just kind of threatened him. "Is that so. Well first we'll have to do something about how you dress."  
He said but I stopped him there, "I refuse to wear a corset!"  
He then smirked at that, "but you have to every proper lady had to."  
"That's simple then just make me a dude or not a lady at all. I refuse to wear a corset one hundred percent, humans got ride of those so long ago its crazy. I've never even seen a corset in my life!"  
Then Sebastian interjected, "Ms. White you must wear a corset you said you are to be a maid and any Phantomhive maid is to wear a corset, and be a proper lady." He looked at me sternly, man you were so much more attractive in the manga.  
"Well I can't."  
"And why is that?"  
"because... I have a lung sickness to where if I wear a corset I'll die." I wavered and everyone knew that it was lie, I then decided to act like a child, "You can't make me!"  
Then that not so attractive butler smirked, "Oh I think we can find a way."  
"Over my dead body!" I raised up my fist. Of course I wasn't actually going to fight Sebastian, but I was going to flee if he decided to try and make me. I then grabbed my things and decided to head to my new room, doing my best not to get lost on my way there. I finally found the room to see Mey-rin already asleep in her bed. I didn't bother with being quiet knowing it would take a lot more to wake her. I shoved my things under my new bed and decided that today I would just take off my jeans and T-shirt, since it's not like I have PJs or a nightgown, I slept in my underwear. I put my phone inside my backpack to keep it safe there till I could actually use it.


	2. Chapter 2

**AU: Okay so I'm just doing a disclaimer on this one chapter. I do not own Black Butler and/or Kuroshitsuji all rights go to Yana Toboso.**

* * *

I woke up to a loud bang and me, being who I am, sat strait up in bed and yelled.  
"Where's the fire!"  
I turned to see Sebastian a wooden spoon and pot in each hand and he had banged them together. Of course, with me being normal, I had gotten up strait away, but our friend, Mey-rin, just stirred a little. Sebastian was about to bang the pot again when I simply held up my hand.  
"Let me do this before my ear drums break."  
I threw my sheets off, forgetting what I had been wearing, and went over to Mey-rin's bed and yanked the covers off to send her rolling to the floor. She landed with a thud, as I quickly put the sheets back on the bed, she looked around dazed.  
"Oh good morning Mey-rin seems you rolled off the bed." I smiled at her.  
She took one look at me then got on her glasses, only for her to have a nose bleed.  
"M-m-miss White s-s-should you r-really s-show so m-much skin in f-front of a m-man!" She exclaimed holding a handkerchief to her bleeding nose.  
I looked down at myself only now realizing that I was only wearing underwear and a bra, which for now would seem very scandalous.  
"Oops." I stated, not very repentant of the fact that I was mostly naked in front of Sebastian.  
Oh please the Sebastian back at my house has seen me changing plenty of times.  
"Miss White, I have arranged your clothes for you over in that wardrobe." Said Sebastian, calm as ever.  
I looked to where he was pointing and promptly went and walked over to it pulling the door of it open. I saw about seven of the same type of dress Mey-rin had, but in my size, just one thing was wrong.  
"Isn't the waist a bit small?" I asked.  
"Yes, if you are not wearing a corset, but once you have one on it will be just the right size." He gave me that closed eyed smile.  
He left after that and I was trying to figure out how can I make it fit without wearing a corset, Mey-rin got dressed and hurried out, I then borrowed one of her dresses so I could walk around the manor. I ran into someone when I looked back to make Sebastian wasn't following me.  
"Oh sorry." I said.  
"Its fine Miss White." I looked into Finnian's turquois blue eyes.  
"You can call me Scarlett." I smiled, "Anyway I was wondering if I could ask you a favor?" He looked at me confused.

I went with Finny to the front of the manor where everyone was gathered, oh we must be in the manga, I thought as soon as I saw the foreign guy.  
" Take this! Secret Technique! The beauties of nature blooming in glory fiiiist!", The foreign guy yelled.  
Sebastian defeated him in one attack.  
"Th-that was the ultimate secret technique of our school...! When the fierce tiger and dragon roar, ten thousand flowers scatter and split fist...You fiend! Who the hell are you!?", He yelled.  
"I am the butler of the Phantomhive family, it goes without saying that I can manage a technique as elementary as this", Show off, "And that's how it is young master. Because I won please do todays review and tomorrow's pre-lesson."  
The servant all stared in awe as Ciel was looking quite annoyed and clicked his tongue. You had to see that coming Ciel he is after all a demon. Even a cocky one at that.  
Finnian then piped up right on cue, "That was amazing! Todays the 50th win in a row!"  
Followed by Mey-rin, "that's my-er mister Sebastian for you!"  
And finished by bard, whom I had met earlier when I asked Finny for the favor, "ain't our butler flippin' awesome?"  
I then heard Ciel sigh, " A true master of the fist technique would accompany me to unknown regions. Though I thought i'd be able to see you on your knees today."  
Sebastian just smiled, "That is too bad."  
Then Ciel handed him the lemonade that Tanaka made, ha take that you show off since I know what'll happen now, "Hmph, you did well Sebastian, here, drink."  
"Thank you." He said as he downed the glass then, "What are all of you doing here?" He turned towards us. "Finny, have you finished the courtyard?" Finny looked shocked, "Mey-rin, how are the shirts in the laundry?" She looked embarrassed, "Bard, are dinner preparations going as they should?" Bard was avoiding eye contact, "If you have time to loaf around, then please do your jobs!" He said angrily.  
He then turned towards me, which I was not expecting, "And Miss White what are you dressed in?"  
I looked down at the clothes Finny let me borrow, "Men's wear, I think it suits me, don't you?" I asked already knowing that he was probably peeved at me.  
"And what happened to the corsets and dresses I got for you?" He asked.  
I decided to change the subject before having to where one, "Ciel" I said looking over at him, "Didn't you get a call from him in Italy?"  
"From Sir Clause?" Sebastian asked turning his attention back over to his master, for now.  
Ciel just looked over, "We talked about this. Come, you two." Oh he included me!  
"As you wish." Said Sebastian.  
"I'm coming." I stated, Sebastian gave me a weird look that I simply ignored.  
We walked up to his study.  
"And so Sir Clause is coming directly to England?" Asked Sebastian, I had been tuning out mast of the time since I already knew what was going on.  
"Yeah, he got ahold of the usual goods and contacted us. It seems he had a considerable amount of trouble this time. He should arrive around 6 o'clock. We'll carry out the negotiations at my house." Said Ciel, "Do you understands what this means Sebastian, Miss White?"  
"I am fully informed. We will surely provide Sir Clause with the best hospitality." Sebastian said.  
I just nodded my head making eye contact with the young earl.  
Then Sebastian started up again, " By the way young master... might I inquire as to what was in that lemonade?"  
I snickered as quietly as I could, but still received a glare from Sebastian.  
"That was Tanaka's special lemonade made with AjiXMoto (salt) I'd had enough with just one sip!",Answered Ciel.  
"I will the preparations, so I'll leave it at that." Sebastian said slightly annoyed.  
"Yeah, have fun."  
"Please leave it to me." He said as he tightened one glove.  
I decided to leave the room before Sebastian would try and make me wear a corset, but sadly he caught up to me with his super speed.  
"Miss White, since we have a guest coming over I require that you wear a corset." He smiled down at me as I kept my brisk walk.  
"Its not really needed he probably won't get to see me anyways." I said trying to escape the situation.  
"Oh but Miss don't you want to be introduced as the new Phantomhive maid?" That's a trap.  
"No not really." I answered truthfully.  
I could see the tick mark forming on his head at my reluctance.  
"I see." He stated in a not so welcoming voice that told me to run.  
So run I did, I ran all the way down the hallway only to run into a black chest. I fell on my butt and looked up to see a slightly amused Sebastian, he smiled down at me.  
"Oh Miss White where were you going so quickly in the morning?" He had a mask of concern on.  
I glared up at him, and got up, "none of your business." I turned my head away.  
I was then picked up and taken to my room in half of a second.  
"Kyaa! Put me down!" I struggled to break free, and e released me with ease.  
He strolled over to the wardrobe that he had prepared for me, and pulled a corset out. I ran towards the door, knowing it was useless but a girl has got to try you know. He slammed the door closed before I could even get it all the way open, and wrapped the death trap around my waist. He then, without a moment of hesitation, pulled the strings sending me into a squeal of pain. He soon got it to the right size and I was trying to focus on breathing.  
"There that is not that bad right?"  
"Why don't *breath* you try *breath* wearing one!" I tried to glare, but it was much energy.  
He then walked out of the room not even answering my question and I found a nice pattern to follow so I could take in enough air without passing out. I then walked over to my wardrobe and opened it and put a maid dress on. It wasn't that hard once you got the corset on. I went to look at myself in the mirror, I wish I could have a figure like this naturally, but if all this pain comes with it, forget it!  
I started walking down the halls when I finally neared the kitchen I heard a loud bang and the whole manor shook. Guess I missed their pep talk. Then from the distance I could hear Finny crying , while a nice crash of plates settled everything. Well everything's going according to plan.  
All of the servants gathered in the hall and I decided to join them, because I didn't want to miss this part. They started mumbling to each other as I heard the soft click of Sebastian's shoes come closer.  
"And?" I heard him say in his dark menacing voice, "How in the world did this happened?" He was motioning to the charcoal for dinner and the broken dishes and then the desert of a garden.  
All three servants went into panic, I just kind of stood on the sidelines watching them.  
Finny started cry talking first, "After I finished killing the weeds I sprinkled the weed killer and then the lid was open!"  
Mey-rin started shaking, I brought out and placed the guests tea set and then on the push cart... crashed into the tea shelf!"  
Bard had a nice afro going, "But... I set down the raw meat ... and then I thought I'd cook it... the meat with a flamethrower!"  
Then they all started freaking out and yelling things I couldn't really hear with all the noise.  
Sebastian put his hands in the air, "I understand. I will finish setting up here. Even I have faults. Its fine so please calm down." He tried to calm down the screaming trio.  
Which didn't help much as they thought his thinking face was him getting madder. He did something I did not expect, he furrowed his eye brows, could he not think of an idea? Guess I'll do the magic?  
I acted like I was talking to the trio though Sebastian could obviously hear, "You all should follow Tanaka's example and act a little more like an adult." I said pointing to him. I watched as Sebastian's eyes followed and I saw it click with him. Phew, back on track.  
"Please be quiet, everyone. From now on, please listen closely to what I have to say, and then carry out that plan. This is what we'll do."  
I then decided to walk away so I don't accidently get assigned anything, I wandered the halls aimlessly till Sebastian found me telling me the guest would be arriving soon and I was to be at the front entrance.  
We waited for our guest to come in and as soon as the doors opened I did what I had read about them doing hundreds of times, okay not true but about.  
"Welcome Sir Clause!" We all said in unison.  
He looked a little shocked, "Oh.. this is... You've made that mansion into something beautiful."  
Sebastian went up to him, "we've been awaiting you, Sir Clause."  
He replied cheerily, "Sebastian! Its been a while! It appears that there are more faces in this house too?"  
Sebastian walked over to the door, "The you master has ordered us to entertain you for all the trouble you have experienced on his behalf, sir. Please enter the courtyard." He gestured.  
Clause looked confused, "Courtyard?"  
"This time it is a counter-balancing entertainment ordered by my lord. We hope it pleases you." Sebastian opened the door, showing the Japanese style garden, "Here, please relax."  
Clause looked very astonished, "Oh! Its a rock garden straight from japan!"  
"The tea preparations are completed. over there please." Sebastian said.  
"The irises are truly beautiful. The dead tree and the flowers, it's like Wabisabi." Clause continued to praise, easy now don't let the butler get to big of a head.  
They then continued to talk as I had been dragged out here by everyone else in the bushes. I didn't pay attention till Ciel said his dark line.  
" Of course, children are greedy when it comes to games", Wow nice face I'm sure if he walked around like that everyone would take him for a murder.  
They talked a little more then dinner was set in front of them and both the nobles were baffled by the raw meat in front of them. Clause was about to call Sebastian out on it when he fooled him with some big speech making a very funny face, as I tried to suppress snickers from the bushes. Then the trio started complementing him for fooling him.  
When the dazed man came back to his senses he burst out laughing, "Ciel! This is the best! You never cease to surprise me!"  
The trio went into cheers as Clause was saying how smart Sebastian was, but I, knowing what the study looked like, could say otherwise. They spoke some more then it was time for the wine to be 'poured'. Ooh this is one of my favorite parts, its were you get a glimpse of his true powers. It took a little while with Mey-rin just standing there, then Sebastian went into her personal space waking her back up. When Bard commented on how she was acting strange. They all freaked out when the wine started spilling every where as I leaned forward in anticipation. Ciel looked frightened, as Bard and Finny screamed, I'm surprised he didn't hear that.  
I then watched as Sebastian ripped off the cloth in one swift move right before the drop spilled. Everyone was shocked, except Tanaka who decided to throw a paper airplane.  
I chuckled under my breath and whispered to Sebastian, Knowing full well he could hear it, "As expected of a Phantomhive butler." Our eyes met for just a second as he turned his attention back to our guest visiting.  
Clause looked back shocked, "HUH! Where'd the table cloth go?!"  
Ciel put on a smirk, "The cloth got a little dirty, so it was removed. Don't let it worry you."  
"'Excuse us for our grave discourtesy. Please continue to enjoy the meal at your leisure." Said Sebastian.  
He then came off from the main stage and back to where al the rest of us servants were.  
Finny looked like he had been crying, "Amazing! That was amazing Sebastian!"  
Bard had a cigarette hanging out as he said, "Yeah, yeah, it was a hero's comeback!" He threw his arm over his shoulders, " In my country there's a guy like you called Superman."  
Sebastian shrugged him off saying, "I'm not 'Superman' or anything.. It's because I am... one hell of a butler." Yet the trio haven't figured out he's a demon yet?  
I was having trouble breathing so while they were distracted I decided to take my leave. I don't think Sebastian saw me, but you never knew with that guy either way I was going to rush to my room and get out of this corset, even if it takes a knife.  
I was now in the servants hall and almost to my room when I started seeing spots, I started swaying side to side. Oh no just a bit longer, I fell against the wall with a quiet thud. Oh no I can make it can't I? I felt my eyelids droop and then I saw the floor coming closer to me. Well CRAP!

* * *

 **AN: I must thank** **StarlightIRISfanfics for helping me with some of the translations.**


	3. Chapter 3

I sucked in as much air as I could, as my eyes bolted open to see the black butler above me. I kept breathing in as much air, I hadn't realized that I had been suffocating?  
"Oh my is she alright?" I heard a nervous Mey-rin behind him.  
"Are you alright Miss White."  
"No I am not!" I yelled at him as I sat up and shoved him away from me, "First you forced me to wear a corset!" I pointed an accusing finger at him, "Then I passed out, and do you know why?" I was standing at this point looking at him strait in the eyes furious, "Because you forced me to wear a Friggin Corset!"  
He had looked like he was about to answer my question, but shut his trap once I continued.  
"Now what the heck is the time?" I asked, trying to calm myself down.  
"I-it is now about night time." Said Mey-rin warily, keeping her distance probably sensing how mad I am.  
"So how long was I passed out." I said putting a hand to my head.  
"I'm guessing an hour or two." Said Sebastian.  
"How come I wasn't found sooner?" I asked looking at the two of them.  
"Well you quite a far aways off and we were not suppose to leave till our guest left, but seeing as how you passed out I'll let it slide."  
Ooh sometimes I feel like Sebastian has a very punchable face.  
"Now please help Mey-rin finish her chores and then I want both of you off to bed." And with that he left.  
I followed Mey-rin down to the kitchen, apparently Sebastian had assigned her to clean up the kitchen after the guest left and she went to go find me afterwards so I could do my part as well, but instead found me passed out and thought I was dead. Which explains why Sebastian was there, she probably screamed bloody murder making Sebastian come to see what she had done wrong. When he found me Mey-rin was shocked how he had undone my clothes to take off the corset I was wearing, I was a little bit relieved because now I didn't have to where one for at least the rest of the day.  
After we were soon done with that chore, I put away the plates, we went to bed and I was about to do the same as last night, with just wearing my underwear, but Mey-rin pointed out I now had nightgowns and could wear those. They weren't as comfortable as being almost naked, but hey its whatever I guess.  
We got up the next morning just like the day before and Sebastian had assigned us chores, but before I could escape he got me again and I was forced to wear a corset, but it wasn't as tight as yesterday so I could actually breathe just very uncomfortable.  
But I knew that they were leaving today so I didn't worry about it to much, when they finally did leave I told Mey-rin I had to go talk to finny and so I went to go find him.  
By the time I found him out in the garden he was crying over the tree he knocked over.  
"Ahhhh-! I did it again! He was really mad when I broke the cane yesterday... Sebastians gonna be angry again." He whimpered.  
I knew who was coming soon and I wanted to hide in my room for that part so better hurry this up.  
"Don't worry Finny." I cooed from behind him, "It doesn't look to bad I'm sure he can fix it."  
Finny looked over at me still all teary eyed, "But I promised to watch 'Rowdy Count VIII' with the young master!" He cried.  
"Don't worry I'm sure he'll let you, hey Finny can I-"  
"But if he gets mad then I can't watch ..."  
"Finny I was just wondering if I-"  
He turned his head to something he probably heard, "Cou-could it be... The Rowdy Cou-"  
He was then grabbed by the neck, I turned to run away. Sorry Finny, but I can't handle her. I was grabbed by the back of my dress and yanked down, man this girl was strong.  
"Oh are you new here?" She smiled down at me, she was still holding Finny by the throat.  
"Y-yes." I tried to smile at her, I love Elizabeth I really did but she scared the crap out of me when she was first introduced.  
"You have very lovely hair! Come on lets go play!" Me and Finny were then dragged inside against our will.  
Once inside she found Mey-rin and started with her first the Finny, Bard, Tanaka and me last. But before that she had told me how to 'redecorate' the manor to make it more lovely.  
She put bard in a frilly bib and hat, then bunny ears on both Finny and Mey-rin, Finny also got the paws though as Mey-rin escaped. She then almost did a full sex change to Tanaka. She then decided to make me a pink...cat. Wow man that was so cliché, but not joking she literally gave me pink cat ears with a pink cat tail and then a big pink dress that went with it perfectly, she said she prepared it for Mey-rin but she got away.  
She was then going off about what accessories should suit my outfit.  
"These ribbons are good, too. But these satin roses are the cuuuuutest! I hesitated a little, but I thought you wearing that is TOTALY ADORABLE!" She exclaimed as she tied a ribbon around my neck.  
I had turned into a statue throughout the process concentrating on breathing I told her to do the corset lose, but her definition and mine are so different.  
She then turned her head spotting fiancé, "AH! CIEL I WANTED TO SEE YOUUUUUUU!" She pounced on him.  
He was certainly shocked, "E-Elizabeth!"  
She then started to throw him around, "Call me lizi! Aren't I always saying that?! Just as I thought, no matter how many times I look at you, you're the cuuuutest!"  
Sebastian gave me a look I don't think I had ever seen before, then turned his attention to the 'couple'.  
"Ahem... Miss Elizabeth..."  
She let go of Ciel and went to him, "Sebastian good day~!"  
"Its been a while since I've laid eyes on you." He bowed.  
She then looked as if she remembered something, "I have a souvenir for you too~!"  
Before he could even manage to ask what it was she had slipped the big pink sparkly bonnet on his head. Even though I knew it was coming it was still hilarious, I slapped a hand over my mouth to keep from dieing of laughter. Thank heavens I was behind him and not in front to where he could see me.  
"Ahh! Its so cuuuute!" Said Elizabeth completely oblivious of the atmosphere, "You're always wearing black, so I thought those colors would be good!"  
Sebastian then killed the other servants with a glare of death and turned his attention to Elizabeth, "Regard for the things I wear, that sort of regard for me... it is a great honor."  
"Its fine." Elizabeth replied cheerfully.  
Sebastian then went to go sulk in the corned as Ciel started to talk to her.  
"More importantly, Lizi, Why are you here? What about Grandmother?"  
While they talked I went over to Sebastian and said something I have always wanted to say at this part.  
He looked down at me as I started speaking, "I think it suits you." I smiled up at him.  
I almost felt him killing me but I turned my back on him and walked the other way.  
Bard went over to him, "Hey, Sebastian who exactly is that girl?"  
"Ah lady Elizabeth is the young masters fiancé."  
They all looked shocked while I just knew it was coming, so let me get this strait you guys have been working with Ciel for two years yet you have never even seen or heard of her. Wow he really neglects her, I would sneak over too if my fiancé actually did such a butt wade thing.  
She then interrupted Ciel going on about the dance that they were going to have as I mostly tuned it out cause her voice gets annoying after a while, I was busy looking in the mirror trying to figure out how to get off.  
As Elizabeth ran off to dress up for the ball, Sebastian and Ciel started to head up stairs I followed after them because I still needed someone's help and Elizabeth kidnapped the rest of the servants. Ciel was in a gloomy mood as Sebastian started serving tea.  
"Lady Elizabeth is the pervious head of family's younger sister. The daughter of the Middleford Marquis family that Lady Francis married into... Also, you can not turn your fiancé away coldly, so it can't be helped." Sighed Sebastian.  
"Its not like I became her fiancé. I was forced to do it." Wow you're a jerk Ciel.  
"However today it would be more profitable to obey her and follow her wishes, yes?" Asked Sebastian, "You also haven't finished your current game."  
"Indeed. Just fill me quickly with dinner or something and then bring it away. I don't have time to associate with little girls and their hobbies." Ciel that's rude!  
"However it appears that Lady Elizabeth wishes to hold a dance..." Sebastian seemed to notice him not making eye contact, "Young Master?"  
"What?"  
"I do not have proof but is it true you do not have dancing instruction?"  
Ciel turned his chair away, I almost laughed at his childness.  
Sebastian sighed, "Its no wonder. Its seems even if you were invited to a party, you would be a wallflower."  
Ciel then turned to look at his butler, "I'm busy with work. I don't have time to busy myself with games..."  
Sebastian the flung his chair around all the way, "I'll take your word for it, but young master, its often said that a dance is a 'social' thing. At evening and dinner parties and the like, good grooming has become a must." He then got his face way to close to Ciel's for comfort, "If you can become an elite gentlemen, dancing should be natural. If you were to refuse an invention from a customers daughter, in high society, your reputation would go down the gutter..."  
Ciel then leaned away from his butler, "I get it already! Its fine like this."  
Then Sebastian turned towards me, "Oh and what are you doing here?"  
Whatever you noticed since I have been following you guys, "I can't get the dress off without help and Elizabeth kidnapped the rest of the servants."  
Then he gave me that closed eyed smile, "Well since we are having a ball tonight you will need to wear it for the rest of the day."  
I gapped at him, "I-I cant I'll pass out again!"  
He brushed off my comment, "You'll do fine."  
I saw Ciel smirk behind Sebastian, oh just wait you don't know what's about to happen.  
"So which tutor are we going to call?" I asked innocently.  
I watched as Ciel found out about Sebastian teaching him and all that other fun stuff, I giggled when he finally gave in. He then glared at me from his position with Sebastian.  
"You knew this was going to happen?" He growled.  
I put up an innocent act, "Oh but how could I have know?"  
He then glared harder but Sebastian pulled his attention back, I watched as he stepped on Sebastian's foot, then almost laughed when they did the 'natural turn', then Ciel kicked him and Sebastian just stopped.  
"It seems your talent for dancing is non-existent. It must be crushing, young master."  
"YOU'RE TOO BIG!"  
"Then how about Miss White teaches you?" Sebastian smiled over in my direction.  
"Oh no! I cant dance." I admitted looking towards the ground.  
Sebastian was then about to say something else, but I quickly lefty the room fearing he might want to do something outrageous like teach me how to dance. I went down to where I could hear Elizabeth gushing over something to Mey-rin.  
"I think blue will definitely suit Ciel. When I saw the clothes I bought for Ciel in London, I fell in love instantly!" Lizi was going on cheerfully to Mey-rin. "Oh! That's right! How about I invite the both of you to the party too! I'll make you look cute!" She said looking both at me and Mey-rin.  
Mey-rin then started flipping out, "But then... I'm super far-sight so if I don't have these I can't see anything!" She yelled holding her glasses.  
"It'll be fine if you see it from far away!" Said Lizi.  
"Do it that way." We heard a voice say.  
Lizi and Mey-rin looked to see a Ciel.  
"Ciel!" Lizi yelled, she then decided to throw him around, "You're so cuuuuute! My eyes weren't wrong! Look, look! Everyone else is cute too, aren't they? But Ciel is definitely the..." She stopped as she saw the ring, "Ciel where's the ring I prepared for you!? There was a ring that matched the Western Style clothing, wasn't there?" She glared darkly at him.  
"Ring?" Ciel said out of nervousness, "This ring is fine."  
Lizi was very angered by this, "No! I went to a lot of trouble to make everything adorable! Only the ring is totally not cute!" First of all men don't want to be adorable they want to be handsome or sexy. Lizi then burst into tears, I slowly started getting closer in case Sebastian was too late for this part, "Are you saying you don't want the things I brought back for you, Ciel!?"  
Ciel sighed, "That's not it.. This ring is-"  
"Mine now!" Elizabeth yanked it right off his thumb.  
"Li-!"  
"I took it! This ring is super old! The size of the one I chose is better too-"  
"GIVE IT BACK!" Ciel yelled.  
Everyone was shocked btu me and Sebastian, we both just watched him as he glared darkly at his fiancé.  
"Give that back, Elizabeth!"  
"Wh-why are you mad like that? I worked... so hard." She looked like she was about to burst into tears again, "What? I just made you cute! So why are you mad like that?!" She threw her hand in the air, honestly I could have stopped it but where is the fun in that, "This ring, I HATE IT!"  
You could see Ciel change when the ring shattered, he raised his hand to strike at lizi, Sebastian hadn't moved yet so I freaked and ran behind gabbing his hand to stop him. He seemed shocked and turned to look at me, Sebastian then came up and said his line.  
"Young Master, you've forgotten your long-awaited new cane." He said placing the cane in his master's hand.  
Sebastian then put his hand to his heart, "You have my deepest apologies Miss Elizabeth. That ring is very important to our master. It has been passed down through the Phantomhive family for generations. There was only one in the world."  
Elizabeth ceased some of her crying, "Eh?! That sort of.. important ring.. I... Ciel... I"  
Ciel picked up his ring and threw it out the window, which made everyone gasp in shock even Sebastian looked surprised. I just smirked at the sight, ahh this was a dream to see all of this in real life. Apparently this smirk did not go unnoticed as I would later find out.  
"Ciel! What are you doing!?"  
"I don't care.. about that thing. Its just an old ring. The ring is proof that the head if the Phantomhive house is 'Ciel Phantomhive'."  
Everyone seemed shocked at his declaration, but my grin grew a bit wider as I tried to cover it up with my hand, yep this kid is demonic and totally bad but I totally love him.  
"What's with that face?" He said.  
"B-but.."  
"It's a terrible face. And you call yourself a lady." My smile was completely gone now as I looked at him, that was kind of a rude statement, "I wouldn't want to invite a lady with a face like that to a dance, would I?" That was even ruder! "Let's forget those bad things and dance until dawn with evening party etiquette shall we? M'lady?" He smiled.  
"Yes." Elizabeth took his hand, and they started dancing as she said, "It really is.. like a dream!"  
Tanaka and Finny started dancing and Mey-rin was imagining things with Sebastian, as Sebastian started playing the violin. Bard came up to me which was pretty unexpected.  
"Would you like to dance?" He asked holding out his hand to me.  
I laughed, "I would if I could."  
He smiled, " Well that's good because I can't dance either."  
I laughed at his statement, "Then why would you ask?"  
"Because I thought a lady such as your self would be lonely here by herself."  
He then grabbed my hand and dragged me onto the dance floor spinning both of us in circles as we 'danced'. I laughed and grabbed onto his shoulder for support, he smiled down at me as we both just started spinning in circles as we danced, it was the closest I'll ever get to real dancing.  
The 'dance' ended soon enough and we all went off to our repected duties, but I ran into Sebastian as he was headed up to Ciel's room from where he had placed Elizabeth.  
"Better give him back his ring now." I said as we passed each other.  
This made him stop, "Excuse me?"  
"I know you fixed the ring." I said looking back at him.  
He seemed shocked at my declaration, "How did you-?"  
I smirked, "I can see the future remember?" I pointed to my eyes, then I turned my back on him and left.  
I decided that tonight I was going to take a bath which felt very nice, how many days had it been? I almost fell asleep, but I remembered the unholy hour that demon butler was going to wake us up at so I quickly changed into a nightgown and headed off to bed. It was very silent in the halls as I walked back to our room, and eerily so. I thought I heard the butler say ' time to prepare for tomorrow.' But that would have been impossible since he was in an entirely different hall. After I got into bed I collapsed and passed out right there.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to the same harsh treatment as last time, of a huge pot being banged to wake up Mey-rin, but the thing I said this time was quite different.  
"I didn't do it!" I screamed as I put my arms in the air for surrender.  
That was what woke up Mey-rin, and Sebastian just looked at me confused.  
"Dreaming might I guess?"  
I got out of bed groggily, " I don't remember."  
He then left and gave us girls a chance to get dressed I took this as a sign that I didn't have to wear a corset. I was happy till I saw a rat crawl across my feet! I screamed and ran into a wall, the door opened and revealed Bard.  
"What is it?" He asked grabbing my shoulders.  
"There was a rat on my feet." I said, still feeling grossed out by it.  
He looked around my room as I got the rest of my outfit on.  
"I don't see nothin, should be safe." He scratched the back of his head.  
"Okay thanks." I smiled.  
We then went down to get our chores from Sebastian, who told us our respective duties and we soon got to work. Only to be interrupted by rats. Again. Bard was looking up through the ceiling on a ladder when he sighed.  
"They got us... Guess they really like wires. Dang rats."  
"Rats again?" Mey-rin asked.  
"There've been a lot this year." Commented Finny.  
Bard started coming down, "I've heard there's been a plague of these freaks in London. They couldn't have come by foot all the way here. They're constantly causing power outages, it's bad for business."  
Finny gasped as he saw a rat run behind Bard, I quickly moved out of the way knowing what was coming.  
Finny yelled, "RAT SIGHTED!" As he picked the statue and threw it down scaring the living daylights out of Mey-rin and Bard.  
"It got away~!" He stuck his tongue out as if that was normal.  
Bard then yelled, "Don't give me your 'tee hee'! You almost killed me too!" He then calmed down, "Anyway, its useless to challenge them head-on! You gotta use this!"  
All of the other three servants looked confused as they pointed to their heads, "This?" They all questioned.  
I was just watching off to the side as Bard gave his little speech.  
"Use your brains a little and read the enemy's movement. Just charging in isn't a fair fight. We need a diversion! So here's the plan by mass-producing this, those guys will have some digestion problems. Hunger on the battlefield is the worst. We'll use this! Entitled 'chef Bard's home cooking straight-forward' tactic! This is the work of a professional."  
That seemed to energize the other two servants as Tanaka just grabbed a net and the others just made more of a mess that Sebastian or me would have to clean up later. I let them have their fun though, they then started chasing around the rats and I just leaned against the wall watching them. I wish I could have been in that room though, I can't wait to meet Madame Red officially she was always one of my favorite characters in this. I tuned them out till Sebastian came down the hall.  
"What are all of you doing?" He asked with his eyebrows furrowed.  
Bard decided to answer him even though he was in that weird get-up, "'What' you say... We've decided to capture the rats!"  
"Aha is that is?" He sounded like he still didn't get it, neither did I since there way of doing it was... different.  
"Sebastian!" Said Ciel as he was walking down the hall.  
"Young Master."  
"Tonight, escort duke Randall by carriage to his mansion. Will you take care of the carriage? Leave tonight's plans open." Oh that had double meaning.  
Sebastian smirked, "Understood. Then when I finish the preparations for the carriage. I will bring up some afternoon tea to your room. I have prepared apple and raisin dip pie for today's snack. I will bring it to you when it's baked, so please wait just a bit."  
"Okay." Ciel said simply, he turned to start walking down the hall again.  
I quickly followed behind him, he looked at me as if to ask why.  
"Would you like to hear the paper read out loud?" He gave me a bored look, "It would make it easier to comprehend." I offered with a smile.  
He handed me the papers he was holding without a word and I started reading letting my mind wander else where. We soon entered the room and Ciel said his line quite sarcastically.  
"How can this house's servants always be so peaceful?"  
I was about to reply when some one hit me in the back, which hurt I would rather be drugged like Ciel! As I fell to the ground I saw the person holding Ciel.  
When I came back to I heard the man speaking and saw Ciel already a little beaten, dangit that was my reason for coming!  
"The backside of England's public, 'the order'. Traitors will be bitten to death by our power. By the queens watchdogs. I have come to take over the dirtied part of the government that has spanned many generations. The evil royal family. How many street names have they been burdened with, and how many families have been crushed? Who wouldn't thought that the president of the world's best toy factory is just a boy? Right? Ciel Phantomhive. Looks can be deceiving. Well its oddly understandable that the king of a toy palace is a child."  
Ciel then spoke up, "It really was you Ferro family Azzurro Vener."  
Then that man decided to act all arrogant, "You know little Phantomhive, the Italian mafia finds this country bothersome. It's really a pain. All of the English and their tea stained heads! Think about it. What's the most beneficial market for people like us? It's not cleaning up, carrying things, nor women, nor spare parts. It's drugs ya know?" Eww he is gross, "Even so when we came to this country, thanks to the successful glares of the watchdogs, we haven't been able to catch a single relaxing scent."  
Ciel finally spoke again, as I was watching waiting for my turn to intervene, "It was an order from the queen not to let the dealers do as they please with their drugs."  
"Ah, come on don't be so stubborn. This is why I hate the English. The queen! The queen! That's all they ever talk about."  
I then tuned him out, having heard enough, I got into the right position to where I would be able to block it perfectly. Ciel spoke again and I had been watching him most of the time, but he then said the line that was my cue.  
"It would be nice if cute little puppies were able to 'fetch'" Oh Ciel why do you have to anger him so.  
I looked to see the leg go back and I quickly got in front of it to be kicked in the mouth. Holy-! Wow that hurt! I have never felt real pain before! He left me lying on the floor and went back over to the phone.  
"Didn't you hear me? Negotiations are over. KILL HIM!" He yelled into the phone.  
It got pretty quiet after that and I thought I saw Ciel look over at me with a worried look, but I must have imagined it.  
We waited for the confirmation that the butler was dead, but I couldn't wait for that part so they could start freaking out again. Too bad I will have to get beaten more.  
Then it came through faster than expected, "You failed! You useless people! This is why you're worth less than crap! I'm through with you. Return at once!" Umm if you are done with them why do you want them to return?  
It was quiet fro a second then a loud voice came through the phone, "WHAT THE HECK!"  
He seemed to find this funny, "What's wrong? Did a bear show up or something?"  
There was more yelling through the phone, "What's with you guys? Is it something you can't handle?!" There was a lot of more screaming, before the guy yelled at them again right before they let out their blood-curdling scream.  
I felt myself smirk as I saw Ciel do the same, "H-hey...HEY WHAT'S WRONG!?"  
Ciel then smiled at the man again, "It would appear that 'go fetch' has failed."  
The man came at Ciel, but I blocked him again from hurting him, just in time to much too close for comfort. And holy Crap! This freaking hurts! I was already bleeding from my mouth and I now was cut in several other places.  
"HEY! IF YOU DON'T ANSWER I'LL KILL YOU MANGRELS! HEY!"  
It was then so quite in the room that you could hear a pen drop, we all heard the voice that come through.  
"Hello?" I saw the color drain from the mans face, ooh this was fun, "Hello? I am a member of the Phantomhive household. I hope our master hasn't been troubling you." Ooh Sebastian you sadistic, "Hello? Is something the matter?"  
"Woof."  
"Understood right away. I'll come for you soon. So please wait a bit longer."  
I then felt myself spit out blood. Eww gross! I just wanted to rest until Sebastian gets here, this is the worst pain that I have ever been through, call me spoiled but I don't care.


	5. Chapter 5

Finally we could hear the gun shots everywhere, I was just relieved that Sebastian was finally here, now I could hurry up and go home and get these freaking wounds treated. It sounded like it was more on the outside though, danggit Sebastian hurry up! There was then that scream of a man being tortured, okay if I remember correctly he is twisting the guys arm back. I saw the guy in front of us get more and more nervous since he just sent all of his men to a death sentence and now it was just us and him in the room. Then there were sounds of many more gun shots, but those were quickly silenced. I waited trying to here the creak of the door for when Sebastian would finally go into the dinning room, which was super close to us. I didn't hear the door but I sure as heck heard all the men screaming to kill this guy and all the gun shots going on. Now this was probably going to take a bit longer since Sebastian has a little fun with this bunch.  
Then is was dead silence, the Azzuro whatever guy held up a shaky gun as he was sweating bullets waiting for the person to come. Finally Sebastian opened the door, I even let out a sigh of relief, all that waiting was getting on my nerves.  
"Let us begin." He started, "I thank you for looking after out Master."  
The man then relaxed foolishly, "Ha I never thought you could single-handedly take on all those men, amazing. I was expecting some sort of super human, not a butler in a black tailcoat. Who are you really? A killer sent by the Phantomhive to save their Young Master? An undercover special task officer? You can't really be just a butler."  
"No, I really am just your average butler." Sebastian replied as calm as ever.  
"Oh really? I've never met a butler of your talents before. I'm impressed. However," He grabbed Ciel by the hair, sorry I couldn't get in the middle of that, "If you want to save him you'll have to go through me first." Sebastian looked rather bored, "You don't want to see your cute little master with a hole in his head do you? You're a smart butler, you should know what to do right?" He was all high and mighty about it. Disgusting pig.  
"The thing that you wanted.."  
He didn't get to finish his sentence as a bullet shot through his head, it was such a gruesome scene I found myself unconsciously saying his name. A ton of more bullets rang through him to where he was just a bloody mess on the floor.  
"Ah. He's dead? Hah what a fool. I've won this one." He then pulled Ciel's head up and put the gun under it, "Even though he failed to save you. It was still quite touching brat. Since were dealing with the queens watchdog, we won't be holding back. After we get rid of you, Everything will be good. You've been acting like the police, hounding after us. Isn't that right? With you gone we'll have our way with dealing in the English market. So don't blame us for getting rough with you, brat." He started removing his eyepatch. "I won't hurt you. Your organs will be worth quite a lot." Sicko. "Are you afraid of dying? When the time comes, no matter how pitiful you act, don't think I'll show mercy."  
Ciel finally spoke up, "Hey, How much longer do you intend to play around for? Do you plan on sleeping on that hard floor, Hurry up and get rid of these guys here."  
The guy then freaked, "I'm... This is impossible!"  
Sebastian then talked from his place on the floor, doing the weird get-up-slowly-to-freak-people-out, "Fine. Who would have known that technology would improve this much? Its incomparable to that of a century ago." He spit out the bullets, eww. "I'll be returning the favor with these."  
The guy screamed, "DIE ALREADY!"  
Sebastian then threw all the bullets at the people, killing them instantly, wow this scene was bloody.  
"Oh dear. Look what you've done. How could you put so many holes into my coat?"  
Ciel then looked irritated, "Idiot, are you still going to fool around?"  
Sebastian then smirked, "I will always faithfully stay by your side. So please do not worry. Alright I'll be serious this." Yeah because you've just been playing tag with them this whole time, with bullets, "These worthless worms really ought to know their place. But its been so long since I had any fun."  
The guy had been yelling at Sebastian to stay back which he had been ignoring till, "DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! IF YOU DARE GET ANY CLOSER I'LL BLOW THIS BRAT'S BRAINS OUT!"  
Sebastian then put his hand to his chin in mock," Ah what should I do?"  
"I think that's rather obvious." I said from my place on the floor.  
"Hurry up my head hurts." Ciel whined.  
The guy then yelled at Ciel.  
"But Young Master he will kill you if I step closer." He was having way to much fun.  
"You have you forgotten our contract?" Ciel asked.  
"How could I forget," Sebastian said placing a hand to his heart, "From that day onwards, I have been young master's loyal servant. Anything you command of me. I will obey without fail. This contract that was achieved through that sacrifice. Let's see."  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? YOU FREAKS!" The man finally spoke up again.  
Sebastian put his finger to his lips, "Young master do you need me to save you?"  
Then Ciel revealed his eye, "I order you to come and save me!"  
"SHUT THE F*** UP!" He shot at Ciel.  
"This... How is this...Possible?"  
"You want to know how it's possible?" Sebastian said from his place behind him, "Allow me to return to you, this bullet. Return our master to me, do not hold him with your filthy hands." He did a little twirl of his finger and the guys arm sprung out, he screamed in pain. As Sebastian got Ciel I stood up and wiggled my hands out of there bonds, it was quite easy since my mother taught me how to escape since I was younger.  
"This time the game was quite unentertaining." Ciel said smoothly.  
I skipped over to the place where Sebastian set Ciel down, I started to try and look at his face but he moved away making me chuckle.  
"Wait. Wait a minute. Aren't you just a butler? I ... I don't want to die here!" Too bad, "PLEASE USE ME AS YOUR HOSTAGE. I WILL PAY 5,000 NO! 10,000 STERLING TO YOU. I WIL AMEND MY WRONG WAYS AND TURN OVER A NEW LEAF. SO PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON ME!"  
Man he was desperate.  
"Very regrettably, Mister Vener I was never one to enjoy negotiation talks, because I am a demon and a butler." He faced him wearing that smirk.  
I turned the other at this part, so I didn't have to see his demon form, even though I kind of know what it looks like, like all other fangirls, I thought it would be rude to see it if Sebastian did not mean for me to.  
I heard Sebastian start to walk towards him, "My Master holds in his hands the conditions of our contract. I am his absolute servant. Sacrifice? Mercy? Because of this mark I bear, I am bound to serve my master."  
Ciel then spoke up next to me, "It is regrettable but this game is about to end."  
I did my best to ignore the sound of flesh tearing and the splatters and sound effects, as I became very interested in the wall design. Once it was all done apparently the little earl decided to mock me.  
"So did you not want to see someone murdered?" He looked at me out of the side of his eye.  
I gazed back at him evenly, "More like I didn't feel like seeing a demons true form."  
I turned back around to see Sebastian fully human again and not a drop of blood on him, even though the body was pretty mangled.  
"Lets head home Sebastian." Ciel turned his attention back to the demon.  
"Yes sir." He bowed and went to pick up Ciel, he then bent down in front of me, "Please get on I will be running home, even if this is no way to escort a lady."  
I then looked around, "A lady! Where?"  
I hopped onto his back and without another word we were off. It was a blur and it was so fascinating, I felt like an adrenaline junkie, my heart rate sped up as the building went by. I could barely even feel his legs moving, he slowed to a walk as we neared the manor.  
"Are you scared?" He asked, probably referring to my accelerated heart rate.  
"No, quiet the opposite."  
We exchanged no more words until heard the trio.  
"Mr. Sebastian is back!"  
"Were back." Sebastian said calmly.  
I got off of him and instead went to his side, they were all shocked at how beat up they were.  
"Mr. Sebastian what happened!?"  
"Sebastian hurry and tell us what happened!?"  
"Master Ciel how could-!"  
"He only had a fall, right?" Sebastian interrupted them calmly.  
Finny then seemed to cheer up, "Holding him like that.. so romantic! I'm envious!"  
Ciel didn't like being teased, "You think this is funny!"  
His attention was diverted when Sebastian spoke up, "Master I deeply apologize. As Phantomhive's butler and to have allowed such things to happen I have failed you. So please allow me to be responsible for tonight's dinner."  
Ridiculous Sebastian, just ridiculous.

The next morning after I had just got done cleaning one of the guest rooms I saw all the servants were in the kitchen, I just happened to come across it as I was passing by, so I decided to see what they were up to.  
"Italian merchants the Ferro family's Azzurro Vener. How can that many people suddenly mysteriously die?" Bard questioned.  
"They must have angered someone?" Mey-rin said.  
"Must be. Survivors say that the killer was a 'monster' or a 'demon'. They're all being treated." I went and sat down in one of the chairs as Bard said this.  
"Scary! Must have been some Demon!" Finny cried.  
I almost laughed at how correct he was.  
"It also says that the Ferro's were involved in huge sums of illegal money." Bard then decided to scare the other two servants, "Something angry must have been exacting karma on them!"  
I smacked his arm for scaring them as we both chuckled, the door then opened making both of them scream and finny say, 'It's here!'. Wow Finny really knows what's going on, they both knocked down Bard as they tried to use him as protection.  
"What is the matter with all of you?" Sebastian asked.  
"Ah, Mr. Sebastian."  
He then picked up the newspaper, "Everyone what are you loitering around for? Get back to work!"  
They all ran out, as I dawdled behind, not really to fearful of Sebastian, even though I was there for him to brutally murder someone.  
As I was walking out I heard him say, "What were they talking about? Oh?"  
I kept moving, I heard the door bell ring so me being my curious little self went to go see who was there. I heard Sebastian as I peeked around the corner.  
"Coming. I wonder what it is this time?"  
I wasn't able to see the guest from this angle, so I peaked out a little more to try and see. But the butler must have heard me because he blocked it with his body, then turned to me.  
We made eye contact and he put his finger to his lips, "Shhh~" And he went outside closing the door behind him.  
I am just going to pretend that that never happened.


	6. Chapter 6

A maids morning starts to the early to the sound of pots being banged.  
"I'm correct!" I yelled as I shot a hand up as I awoke, Sebastian looked at me again as if I was weird.  
Mey-rin got up slowly, I went over to my wardrobe, I have been here for about a week and a half now and have finally gotten into the routine of things. I got Sebastian to allow me to not have to wear a corset unless we have guests coming over. I started doing my hair in the mirror.  
"Well now my hair is now at the middle of my back." I said to no one in particular.  
All of us servants must go down to wait to be given our orders for the day by the head butler.  
Said butler walked in, "Good morning everyone. It is nearly time to begin. Mey-rin will service the linens, Finny will trim the trees in the garden, Bard will take care of the lunch preparations, and Scar will take care of the inside and outside of the windows, please. Now if you understand, please hurry to your appointed places! No slacking off!"  
We all rush of to places where he has assigned us, honestly our head butler is always a bit to cranky. Once everyone is where they are suppose to be I go to get a bucket of water and mix it with the right type of soap and make the solution just right as Sebastian had showed me my first time. I begin with the windows in the entrance area and work my way through the wings. While in one of the halls I see my master passing by probably on his way to the study.  
"Young master." I curtsied as he passed.  
"You don't have to do that, as I have said before."  
"Let me have my fun, is anything happening as of lately?" I asked.  
"I have invited the children from Lord Barton's orphanage here for tomorrow."  
Oh are we at that chapter already! "Thank you for the update young master." I curtsied again as he left.  
It is traditional for a maid to show her upmost manners to the one she serves, at least in my book it is.  
Now back to work I must make sure that I get the window seal as well or else it will look dull in comparison. I must work my way over and to the next hall way and when I get there I must-  
"KYAAAA!" I heard Mey-rin scream.  
I went over to see what I could do to help.  
"Mey-rin what is the-?"  
"SCAAAARRRR!" She yelled the nickname they gave to me after I had been here for a little while, as she bounced onto me.  
Sebastian then came in to see her hugging me, "What are all these bubbles?!"  
"I followed the instructions on the detergent exactly! Put 30 spoonful's in, but it went all weeeeeeeeird." She cried.  
Sebastian and me both looked at it and he said, "Mey-rin. This isn't 30 spoonfuls. Its 3."  
My stu- I mean friend here seems that she cannot see, knowing Sebastian was probably feeling the urge to commit a murder at this point I decided to handle this one.  
I grabbed his arm, "I'll take care of this one."  
He nodded and left.  
"Alright Mey-rin please stand aside."  
I brushed the bubbles away quickly going back and forth, then I washed all the sheets rather quickly and I hung them outside.  
"Okay go back to your work Mey-rin I must go back to doing mine." I waved goodbye to my friend before I went back to where I was and started cleaning the windows. Next would be what I like to call the dusty wing, no one ever seems to come here so it collects dust rather quickly, I was just finishing up with that when a large bang shook the house.  
I'm just going to pretend that I didn't hear that. Next is the outside of the windows, and since I cannot reach most of the outside windows it usually goes much faster. I went out and started scrubbing the windows I usually had a few bugs to kick out of their newly made homes, once I got stung by a bee, thank heavens I'm not allergic.  
I will keep at it till these are a nice shade of white then I will go to-  
"Meow"  
I stopped short, I turned and saw the black cat that Sebastian was going to cuddle later. Sebastian would hate to see someone else petting his cat. So I think that's what I'll do, only hope he won't murder me in the process.  
I think its pretty even between cats and dogs for me, but I love the way cats smell, and dog smells are just gross. I started slowly petting its head and behind the ears, then its cheeks, soon enough I was petting it all over and she was purring like no tomorrow. I had her on my lap when I heard Finny.  
"You don't want to make the young master angry, so please just hand over the money~ Its bad to space out like that!"  
I almost burst out laughing, I totally forgot that Finny said that to Sebastian. I kept petting her as the cat looked at me weirdly for my sudden jerk.  
"Don't worry Sebastian will be here soon, and I believe he is bring you a treat!"  
The cat seemed to perk up at that, "I knew you would like something like that." I giggled.  
I was stroking her soft fur when I heard an 'ahem' I looked to see Sebastian.  
"Yes?" I asked innocently, sometimes for fun I love to annoy the head butler he comes up with the most funniest faces.  
"What are you doing with her?" He pointed to the cat.  
"What? She came to me. Jealous?" I smirked at him.  
His glare harshened a little bit, "Hey don't show a face like that to a lady like her." I gestured to the cat.  
I stood up taking her with me and walked over to him, he looked down at me contemplating what I would do. I put the cat in his arms, which surprised him.  
"What you didn't want her?" I teased.  
All of my teasing seemed to go past him now that he had his precious cat.  
"Well you better give it to her." I told him.  
"What?" He looked at me.  
"You brought a snack for her didn't you?"  
"Yes..." He set her back down and gave her the little bit a fish her had brought her.  
"I'm not sure if I like you knowing what I do." He said.  
"Well get use to it." I told him.  
He just put his attention back on the cat, he picked her up and started cuddling her. I watched off to the side sitting on the ground, apparently he didn't like an audience.  
"Don't you have chores to get back to?" He said curtly to me.  
"Don't you?" I replied keeping my eyes on the cat in his arms.  
She had softer fur than I had realized, I reached out to pet her again, but the butler turned the other way with her in his arms.  
"Hog." I said.  
I got up and started brushing the fur off my outfit or else Ciel would have a fit and blame-  
"Ah! I should have kept it!"  
Sebastian looked at me, "Should have kept what?"  
"Quick give me the cat!" I said.  
"No."  
"But I brushed the fur off and if I keep it Ciel will start sneezing and you'll get in trouble." I giggled and ran away at his expression taking my cleaning supplies with me.  
I quickly finished the rest of the windows and went to go see Sebastian's master piece of chocolate. I was in there sooner than expected and was the only one there other than Sebastian. He didn't seem to have noticed me yet, hmm what could I do to make his day more difficult. He seemed to have finished up his work as he said.  
"There have been a great many hindrances, but this is about it." He sighed.  
"I agree." I said, effectively startling him, I giggled at the sight.  
The doors then burst open for three servants to yell, "MR. SEBASTIAAAAAAAAN!"  
He turned to them, "Yes? What is it this time?"  
Finny seemed happy, "Amazing!"  
Bard complained, "So you left all the work to us and did this?"  
Mey-rin was shocked at it, "This is all candy!"  
"Tomorrow, it seems that there will be children coming to the manor. I made this for them." Explained Sebastian.  
"That's a large scale of brats-" I smacked Bard in the arm.  
"Just as expected from Mr. Sebastian!" Said Mey-rin and Finny.  
"But what kind of a statue is this?" Finny asked looking up.  
"What do you mean? It's the rowdy earl that you li-" He stopped short as he saw the head.  
I noticed it earlier but decided it would be more fun this way.  
Sebastian started twitching, "My minutely detailed model... the earls neck..."  
He turned a death glare on the three servants, as I stayed off to the side.  
"Hey, hey! We've been doing our jobs until now, right?" Bard defended.  
"That's right there's no way we could've stolen it!" Mey-rin attached.  
"Which means-" Sebastian figured it out.  
They all ran out of the room, I'm surprised no one suspected me since I was here before them. Oh well now that their all gone I am going to do what I have wanted to do since I came in here! I went over to the amazing chocolate sculpture.  
"No one will notice if one rose goes missing right." I said to myself.  
I plucked a rose off and tasted it. Oh heaven, this is amazing! I quickly left the room before any one could come back and find me sneaking off of his sculpture. I found Tanaka outside sitting on a bench and when he saw me I think he opened he his eyes a bit in surprise at my dastardly deed.  
"I'll give you half if you keep it a secret." I told him.  
He quickly agreed, me and him sat there enjoying our chocolate as we heard the servants trying to find him.  
"Is he there? Find him!"  
Yes being a maid was a little hard, but I found my life much more interesting now.  
(later that same night)  
I was coming out of the bath after everyone else had gone to bed, only dressed in my nightgown. Not like I cared in the 21st century this could be considered a full dress. I was walking to the ladies chambers when I saw a man in the hall, it was to tall to be Bard.  
"Sebastian?" I asked.  
"Good evening Scar." He said to me.  
"Don't you mean good night?" I said.  
"Yes, well I just had a question I wanted to ask you."  
I stopped walking and turned towards him fully, "What is it?"  
His voice then dropped a little, "I was wondering if you honestly thought I wouldn't find out about the rose?"  
I was sweating buckets, but I tried to play innocent, "Rose? I don't remember picking a flower?" I tried to leave with that, but my wrist was grabbed.  
"Scar~ are you lying to me?" He said with that closed eyed smile.  
I think I just had a heart attack, "Lying? Why would I do that?"  
"You haven't answered one of my questions."  
"You haven't answered mine." I said evenly, trying to keep up my courage.  
We stared at each other for a few minutes, I got more unnerved as time passed, but I refused to look away. I am a bit stubborn.  
"You will have to pay up for it." He told me.  
"What am I paying for exactly." I demanded, I am digging my own grave.  
"The chocolate you stole."  
"I stole nothing." I denied.  
He gave me the closed eyed smile again, "Is that so."  
Please don't kill me! I thought inside my head. I felt his finger press sharply on both sides of my cheeks.  
"What are y-!" I didn't get the words out as he forced me to open my mouth.  
"Hmm you still have the smell of chocolate in your breath, why is that?" He smiled at me.  
I got my face out of his grip and looked the other way, "No reason." I mumbled, knowing I lost.  
"Well you owe me one favor, and I am allowed to cash it in whenever I feel like it."  
What! That's so unfair! With that he walked down the hall and out of my sights. Oh heaven have mercy on me I think I might very literally die here.


	7. Chapter 7

I happened to be taking in Ciel's tea when it happened, Sebastian was delivering the mail like usual.  
"Young Master, these are the letters we received today. It's the social season again. These people really have nothing to do. They spend the whole day hosting meaningless balls, courting and dancing... London's life-style is so dull." Sebastian said all of that with a pleasant smile, which made his insult come out weird in my opinion.  
Well at least I now knew where we were at, I wonder if they will take me with or if I'll be left behind with the trio.  
Ciel started throwing away the ones he didn't want, "The earl of Warwick, the baron of Bath, the countess of Cardolan..."  
The whole time Sebastian just kept writing the names he said onto the reject list, Ciel stopped, "This is..."  
Yep its the Queen Ciel.

I was excited apparently I was going with Ciel to the London town house! I thought he would leave me behind to help with the idiot trio, but he gave me a completely logical excuse.  
(Earlier)  
I stood in front of Ciel's desk wondering what he might have called me in here for.  
"We are going to be leaving for my town house soon, as I am sure you were already aware of, please go get packed and ready for departure." He said forwardly.  
"I'm coming with?" I asked.  
He looked at me again, "Yes, did you not want to?"  
"No I do, but I thought you would rather I stay here and make sure that the other servants don't wreck the house while your away." I said simply.  
"That would be nice," He said looking at his papers, "But you know what is to happen in my future correct?" I nodded, "So you are to come with and help me in case I need it, it would be stupid to leave a piece like you behind"  
I smiled, "Of course, sir. I will go get ready right away."  
I left right after that.  
(Presently)  
I was packing quickly not wanting to get Ciel mad, I was to happy though since this meant I would officially be meeting Madame Red. I totally love her! Yeah she might have gone a little crazy, but her back story was so good and it made complete sense, maybe that makes me crazy as well. Oh who cares its not like anyone can ready my mind so I'll never get caught, Muhahaha. I quickly rushed out after I was done and in good timing too. Sebastian was just loading up the carriage. I went over to put my own stuff up, but he took it out of my hands and did it himself.

We were soon at the town house, I was all bubbly and Ciel was annoyed because I wouldn't tell him why. Sebastian opened the door.  
"Young Master, its been a while since you last went out, isn't it?"  
Ciel got out and I after him, "I couldn't care les who sent that letter, I hate going to crowded places."  
Sebastian tired to ease up the boy, "But maybe being away from the mansion is okay too, for a change. Isn't it much more peaceful without those four by your side." Ah he included Tanaka too.  
Sebastian opened the door to reveal the messy room.  
"Pfft-!" I covered my mouth before I could laugh, it was messier than I imagined.  
"Geez, where did they put the tea leaves in this house?"  
"I can't find them either." Yes Lau I am absolutely sure that if you look into a vase and squat on the floor they will just appear in there.  
Ciel and Sebastian were frozen, I walked right on in and started to pick up things to where I knew they belonged, since I was going to end up doing it anyway.  
"Madame Red! Lau! Why are you here!?" Ciel yelled at them.  
"Ah He came back quickly." Said Madame Red turning to him.  
"Since my cute little nephew is in London, how could I not come visit you while I'm here?" Madame Red said.  
"Hey earl. I've heard that many interesting things happen here." Said Lau.  
Sebastian recovered quickly, "We had no idea guests were coming. I apologize for not accommodating you earlier. I'll go prepare tea for you immediately."  
Sebastian left and I finished striating up the room. Madame Red and Lau finally noticed me.  
"Oh are you a new maid that my nephew has hired?" Madame Red asked.  
I turned to her, "Yes Mam allow me to introduce myself, my name is Scarlett White a maid of the Phantomhive household." I curtsied.  
"What a pretty little maid you have here earl, you should lend her to me sometime." Never in a million years.  
"Lau do not say such disgusting things." Ciel sighed.  
Sebastian soon returned with the tea.  
"The aroma is nice. What a unique way of steeping."  
"Todays tea is a Jacksons 'Earl Grey'" Said Sebastian.  
"Its the same kind of tea, but yet the way you make it makes such a difference~. Grell, you should follow his example." Said Madame Red.  
"Y-yes." Grell acted shy, I gave him a hateful glare, but I quickly covered it up before anyone could see and put a nice smile on.  
"Anyway," She started, Ooh its this part! "No matter what, every time I see you, you're still so handsome." She then decided to stroke his butt, making me slap a hand over my mouth to not laugh, "Why don't you simple quit working here and come serve me!"  
Ciel was shocked that his Aunt just molested the butler, I on the other hand kept thinking of Sebastian's face when she did that and was trying my best to not laugh. I was failing.  
"*cough* Madame Red!" Ciel said.  
She gave a half-heartedly apology and Sebastian plastered on a smile sweat dropping.  
"Lets talk seriously now... I have heard about the case of prostitutes being murdered on the streets lately." Ciel said.  
"You mean what's been on the news nonstop lately? I know of it." Madame red said with a pleasant smile. I am sure Madame Red knows a lot about it.  
"However what are you planning?"  
"This isn't just some ordinary case. The killers ways are very special- no I should say abnormal. That's why 'she' is so concerned about it."  
I was so happy to be here for this conversation, but Madame Red stopped it.  
"Are sure she is allowed to be here?" She motioned to me, who was currently holding a platter of something Sebastian had given to me.  
"It's fine." Ciel brushed it off, he then kept on going, "The murdered prostitute was called Mary Ann Nichols. The wounds looked like they were from some kind of sharp tool, using quick cuts, with a painful death. The police and other prostitutes call the murder Jack The Ripper." He then acted as if this was normal, "I just wanted to know the circumstances sooner, so I rushed to London, too."  
Lau let his dark side out, which I like way more than his perverted side, "Fu... The Queens watchdogs have already been dispatched but I'm not interested. However do you have the guts to go to the crime scene?"  
I know I don't, when I first got into black butler I did a little research on Jack The Ripper just to see what type of person the real criminal was and I saw pictures of the crime scenes. Seeing it on a computer is one thing, but in really life, especially with the smell, I don't know if I could handle it.  
"What do you mean?" Ciel asked.  
"I smelled a wild beast at the crime scene. The murder is definitely an abnormal madman. Will you be scared? Earl of Phantomhive." He put his hands on his face, I had to restrain myself from attacking Lau, love and hate him, but I don't want him touching Ciel. For what ever reason.  
"I came because I was worried about my fiancée. I don't need to answer your pointless questions." Replied Ciel easily, my hands were balled into fists as I reminded myself that this was suppose to happen.  
"Not bad. That look in your eyes is good." You mean eye, right? Lau then snapped out of his serious self, "Then come take a stroll with me!" He yanked Ciel out of his chair.  
"Wait a minute!" Madame Red yelled, "Seriously! I rarely ever get to have some afternoon tea with the earl, but I can't even enjoy it in peace? I want to go too. Lau where is the crime scene?" She asked.  
He turned to her, "Don't you know. Madame?" He sighed, "I don't know either." I did an amused smile at his arrogance, yep that the Lau I know.  
"You talk so arrogantly yet you don't even know where it is!?" Madame Red yelled.  
"Calm down." Ciel was exhausted, "I know there has to be at least one person that's been to the crime scene."  
"Eh?" Both Lau and Madame Red said at the same time.  
"At the time, many people gathered to see what was going on. But its too troublesome for me to ask the police." Ciel said, I was back to my more relaxed pose on the side.  
"Then what should we do?" Madame Red asked.  
"Earl.. You couldn't be!" Lau you don't even know!  
"There's no other way.. Its bothersome to meddle in this case.. But I can find someone who works on this case." Ciel looked beat.  
I on the other hand was all sunshine and rainbows, Sebastian was watching me with a curious glance, but I payed no attention. I was much to happy to soon be seeing my other lover, as I have nicknamed Sebastian and Undertaker. Sorry Sebastian I don't care if its cheating on you if its for the Undertaker! We were getting there very slowly if you ask me, I just wanted to be there and hear his familiar laughter. Undertaker was predictable, I knew what was going to happen and my being there shouldn't change a thing.  
When we were finally in front of the place I was about to burst, just hurry up and say your lines so we can go in there and I can see his lovely locks of slivery-white hair and his wonderful self.  
"So what is this place?" Lau asked.  
"WHY ARE YOU FAMILIAR WITH THIS KIND OF PLACE!?" Madame Red asked.  
"Because the person the young master knows works as an Undertaker." Explained Sebastian, He had been watching me this whole time, probably because I was showing so much energy.  
"An Undertaker?"  
We then walked inside and I did my best to stay in pace with Sebastian but my excitement was getting ahead of me and I kept stepping ahead of him only to try and stop myself.  
"Are you there, Undertaker?" Ciel asked.  
"HeHe I knew that you would come." Ah my lovers voice! "Welcome Earl." I knew what coffin he was in so I was closest and I peered up into his face with a bright smile. "Do you want to see how it feels to sleep in my custom-made coffin?" He asked, but he then seemed to notice me and he stepped out closer to me! "Oh who might this be Earl?"  
"This is my new maid Scarlett White." He said plainly.  
I gave him my sweetest of smiles and curtsied as I was introduced, a lite blush hinting at my cheeks. He seemed a little shocked by my appearance, but his usual grin took his face.  
"Now Undertaker-"  
"EEEEP!" While Ciel had been talking the Undertaker had taken my hand and KISSED it! Scratch that the Undertaker is not predictable! I had screeched and threw my hand in the air took a step back and... Tripped right into a coffin, which made me yelp, I sat up right and saw everyone looking at me and I was redder than Madame Reds coat.  
Undertaker burst into boisterous laughter which made my blush deepen. I tried to get up with what little dignity I had left, brushing off my outfit.  
"This little maid is funny~ You should bring her around more often~." He giggled, "Since the little Earl went out of his way to visit me. I'll certainly do everything I can do to help."  
"You know something?" Ciel asked.  
"Please take a seat first. I'll go make tea. Why not just sit on top." And with that he went back to his private quarters.  
I moved to sit on one of the coffins, after I did only then did everyone else start to move onto them. They were all very cautious, the Undertaker came back with a cup for each of us, except Sebastian. He must know what Sebastian is. He offered everyone one of his biscuit-like-dog-treats, but I was the only one brave enough to grab one. They actually tasted not that bad, better then my brothers burnt cookies that's for sure.  
"Now then, you wanted to know about Jack The Ripper? Everyone's been scared because of the disturbance. But this isn't the first time I've handled this kind of thing." He ate one of his biscuits.  
"Isn't this the first time? What do you mean?" Madame Red asked, as I took a sip of tea to wash down the biscuit.  
"Its happened before," He had one sticking out of his mouth, "A case where prostitutes were killed. In fact, the way they were killed was very similar too. But in the beginning, the police didn't think much of these cases. Though the murdered prostitutes all had something in common."  
"Something in common?" Said Ciel.  
"What is it?" Sebastian asked.  
Undertaker closed the lid, guess that means no more for me, "Well now, I wonder what, I wonder what it is indeed. Is it bothering you?" He did his creepy grin, but this was nothing yet.  
"I see, so that's how it is. You're very good at doing business, Undertaker." Lau said, "How much money do you want for this information?"  
Undertaker apparently did not know personal boundaries, not like I would mind if- Clean thoughts! Clean thoughts!  
"How much money?! I don't want any of the Queens money!" Lau actually looked a bit scared.  
"Now then Earl, I only have one requirement. Show me a 'first rate laugh'. If you do, no matter what you want to know, I'll tell you!"  
"Weirdo." Just wait Ciel you haven't seen his face, when you do you'll realize that he has had an amazing personality all along.  
"Fu, Earl, if that's the case let me handle this." Don't do it Lau! "The sleeping tiger of the shanghai new years party, also referred to as my soul! This should satisfy you!" He stopped, "Do you like it?" Lau you idiot.  
"It looks like he still won't talk, Lau, it can't be helped. Then I, Madame Red, a beauty of high society, shall make my appearance now! If I ask him, he'll be sure to tell us!"  
I was quickly on Ciel covering up his ears, knowing that Madame Red was going to tell some gross joke, but I myself was curious to know what it was since it was bleeped out.  
"So-because-turns into-! So-will-also-! But-" It went on like that for a good hour, at one point Sebastian covered my ears, but by then it was to late, I was scarred for life.  
I was still in a daze when she stopped and Sebastian released my ears, I vaguely remember thinking I should release Ciel's ears so I did. I was in my own thoughts.  
Was _that_ even possible, I never even heard of something so vulgar! Next thing I knew we were outside.  
"What?" I said confused.  
"Oh so your back?" Asked Ciel.  
I gave him a weird expression, but I didn't press on it anymore, mostly because that was when great laughter shook the Undertakers shop. Pretty sure Sebastian is telling him of what a great time he had in Heaven.  
The door opened, "Please come back in. Lets continue our discussion."  
Undertaker was hunched over his desk with a little drool coming out, "Come... Continue. Whatever you want to know is fine. Actually I've always thought, tjat there weren't enough 'guests'."  
"Not enough?" Sebastian questioned.  
"Yes, not enough internal organs of course." Everyone was so shocked by this, "Don't you think that the eternally sleeping 'guests' that lay in coffins are so cute? My hobby is to take out organs for research." He was caressing a mannequin.  
Where I come from its not that big of a deal if you take out someone's organ, but for here it was enough to make them put their 'tea cups' aside. I just took a sip out of mine ignoring the others stares.  
"This could have stored a kidney before right? A criminal could've given it to a loan shark." Said Lau.  
"It also could've come from the slums of China. That prostitute isn't a whole women anymore." Low blow, Undertaker, Low blow. "Because her womb is gone. Recently these kind of 'guest' have been rapidly increasing. Their whole bodies dripping with blood, it made me very busy."  
"Let's just say that there aren't very many people out on the streets late at night, but accurately cutting out specific organs couldn't be done by a regular person, right?" Said Sebastian.  
"This butler understands well, I too feel this way." I was sitting closest to Undertaker, because I wanted to, not realizing that this would make me the candidate that he would demonstrate on. "If he had to act within such a short time, he should slit the throat first. And proceed to cut open the stomach. It's easier to succeed this way. From the looks of the culprits work, that cruel accuracy definitely wasn't carried put by a normal citizen. It had to have been someone experienced." He then put his face so close to mine that our cheeks were almost touching, I blushed which did not go unnoticed by a certain black butler, he then looked Ciel right in the eye. "You should've been able to figure that out too, Earl. Its very likely that the murder is an expert. Maybe if he knew you were here, it could lure him out." He let go of his hold on me, allowing my cheeks to cool down. "He will keep committing crimes, he definitely will, unless someone stops him. Can you stop him? 'The Notorious Noble', Earl of Phantomhive."  
Ciel got up and started heading towards the door, with everyone but me behind him, "The world of darkness has the world of darkness's rules. He wouldn't murder random people for no reason. There must be an influence manipulating him from behind. I won't be scared, no matter what tricks the Queens lackeys want to use, I will solve them all. Sorry for intruding, Undertaker." And with that he went out, as did everyone else...But me.  
Undertaker turned to look at me, "Aren't you going?"  
"Yes I am leaving." I stated I then looked at him and gave him the quickest bear hug ever. Then I ran out the door and into the carriage with a nice flush on my face.  
If he was going to be unpredictable then so was I. I was seated next to Sebastian and Ciel looked at me.  
"Ms. White what took you so long?" He questioned.  
I showed not emotion on my face, "Nothing of importance."  
I felt his glare on me before he finally relented and turned to Sebastian, "What do you think after hearing that?"  
I tuned them out thinking over in my head what happened, so let my get this strait I got kissed by Undertaker on the hand, which is not out of the ordinary for this time, but his lips were softer than expected! Then I hugged him and found out he is actually quite skinny, I could never tell in the mange if he was skinny or muscly or what. But wow, so much happened I never expected to meet Undertaker like this, man I can't wait to see the real him.  
Sebastian then opened the carriage door, "Grell is it? Please drive the horse carriage back safely." He then turned to us, "Then please excuse me if I leave now."  
Ciel was ushering him away, and I was surprised that none of them had realized he wasn't human. Madame Red and Lau went strait to the back crowding me out, so I moved next to Ciel.  
"Wait a minute! Isn't this horse carriage still running!?" Yelled Madame Red to an already gone butler. There was more yelling but finally it was back to normal and I got my spot back.  
"Haa... Lets forget about Sebastian." Said Madame Red.  
"Since my butler said he'd do it, he'll definitely do it. But he'll arrive home before us. And he'll have tea prepared for us." Said Ciel in a bored tone.  
"You have that much confidence in him." Madame Red teased.  
"Of course. Because he never lies, he'll accomplish it." Yeah because you ordered him not to lie.  
"I see." Said Lau, "It must be because since a long time ago, he's always been by the Earl's side. Never leaving the Earl, like a shadow. Just like a shadow." I agree with Lau but it hasn't been that long.  
Ciel was silent, then, "Sebastian hasn't been serving me for two years yet, right?"  
"Ah is that so?" Lau you nincompoop.  
It took us way longer than expected to get home which sucked.  
"Haa, were finally back home." Lau breathed.  
"We only arrived so late because Grell went the wrong way!" Yelled Madame Red.  
I went to open up the doors as everyone was coming in.  
"Calm down Madame Red. Lets first have a cup of afternoon tea and rest." He stopped when he saw Sebastian.  
"Welcome back. I've been waiting for everyone for a while." He bowed, Madame Red and Lau froze as I led them inside, "Black tea has already been prepared, todays dessert is a European pear and blackberry buckle."  
Madame Red found her voice, "Hole On! How Did You Get Back Here!?"  
He turned to her, "What? Didn't I say I had things to do? I rushed back home first."  
"By things so you mean, you already created a blacklist!?"  
"No? A list of names that fit all our conditions has been made. Do you want to find each suspect and chat with them directly? Investigating every noble's head physician took a rather long time."  
He shocked them all but Madame Red seemed to think him lieing, "Hold on Sebastian, How could you investigate the information of this many people."  
Sebastian smirked and started reading his list, I tuned it out so my brain didn't overload, Ciel chuckled and Lau looked pleased. Madame Red on the other hand just looked like a tornado hit her, she then asked him.  
"How did you do it Sebastian? Are you really just a butler? You couldn't be on her majesty's secret service right?"  
He turned back to her with a hand over his heart, "No. I'm a Demon and a Butler."  
Danngit Sebastian why do you have to be so hot. They seemed to not really believe it, man these people are stupid, they really should have figured out that he is a freaking DEMON!


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Gah! I keep forgetting to write an authors note. I had so much fun with the last chapter, introducing the Undertaker was one of the most fun things I have done. So I am a little slow to write this next chapter, mostly because I hate Viscount Druitt, I mean how can you like a person like that! Also trying to put Scarlett in this next part was a bit weird, since she actually didn't need to be there, but what the heck, why not! Anyway here's the next chapter!**

This is just ridiculous, and it was all her fault! I love Madame Red, but just because she wanted a second Niece I had to get dressed up too. And Ciel wasn't about to say no to his favorite Aunt, Sebastian also had a little too much fun squeezing the life out of me with that dang corset. It was decided earlier who the suspect was and I happened to be absent for that so now here I was in a dress that showed a little too much for this time period, not like I minded, I had shown more before.  
We all got out of the carriage and Madame Red was the first to speak.  
"Such grandness. Is it really the last day of the social season?"  
"It seems tonight will be rather enjoyable." Spoke up Lau.  
"If he suspects anything then it is all over, understand?" My attention then went to Ciel, which made me blush at his outfit. "We're not here to play, so don't let your guard down!"  
Ah if only Ciel were a girl then I would fully support Him and Sebastian's relationship, not like I don't already, but man Ciel was cute as a girl and guy.  
"So cute!" Madame Red glomped him, "Super cute!"  
"I agree fully!" I raised my hand as if in class.  
"Let go of me! Why do I have to be dressed like this!" Ciel was yelling as he blushed.  
Madame Red looked dejected, "What? You don't like it? But a lot of cloth was used to make this dress in France!"  
"WHY WOULD I LIKE IT!" Ciel yelled mortified by his aunts statement.  
"Oh my, oh my," Said Sebastian as he walked up, "A lady should not be shouting so loudly!"  
"Sebastian you..." Ciel was pretty ticked at this point.  
"Right, you have to obediently follow instructions, as do you Scarlett!"  
She gestured to me with her pointer finger, I groaned at this. They had been teaching me proper lady etiquette as well, since I obviously did not know any.  
Madame Red continued on, "Lau's role is my lover, Ciel and Scar are my niece's from the countryside, Sebastian is their home tutor, and Grell can be as he is."  
Grell looked hurt, but Ciel was just embarrassed.  
"So why is my role as 'your niece'!" Ciel ground out.  
"Because I've always wanted a daughter! A cute daughter who would look lovely in those long flowing dresses!" She said cheerfully laughing.  
Ciel was mortified and pissed at this point, "And for that reason you-!?"  
"I was just joking, to have your cover blown as Earl Phantomhive would be a troublesome thing, no? Firstly anyone who sees a one-eyed young boy with a dashingly handsome butler would know its 'you'. Isn't this the best solution? Anyway the Viscount's security is tight , and he likes girls, so you're both perfect!"  
"What!" Both Ciel and I said at the same time, even though I was dressed up I didn't realize I would have to get kidnapped, again.  
"Did the young master not say so before? To 'use any means necessary'?" Ciel just glared at the butler who was twisting his words around, "Then shall we go? My Mistresses?"  
We then went into the ballroom, which I did not enjoy all the body heat and body odors.  
"Then first of all we'll look for the Viscount..."  
Madame red I think has a crush on him because, "Viscount Druitt is a good man! And because of this, I am so fired up!", of that.  
I then remembered something, "Oh Ciel-!"  
"It's terrible." He interrupted, "Its heavy. This dress. It's painful. My feet. I want to go back."  
"Ciel there's-!"  
"I really do not want my fiancé to see me like this..."  
"On that note Ciel-!" I was inturpted this time by Lizzy's voice.  
"Wow, what a pretty dress!"  
"Not good."  
"That head-piece is so exquisite!"  
"I think I'm staring to hear things." Said Ciel.  
I sighed and told him, "She's right over there." I pointed.  
They both had the same shocked expression as they looked to where I was pointing.  
"There's a lot of pretty dresses~ So Cute!"  
"S-s-s-scarlett!" Ciel whispered out in panic.  
"M-my Lady please be quieter! Lets go that way first." Sebastian put both his arms on us and quickly tried to guide us away, I knowing it was useless.  
"Ah!" We heard her exclaim, "THAT DRESS THAT CHILD IS WEARING IS SO CUTE!"  
"You can't my Lady..."  
"Come this way!" I quickly ushered them behind the table, as we waited for her to pass.  
"Why did you not tell me that this person would be here!?" Ciel demanded looking at me.  
"I tried to but you kept interrupting me!" I huffed.  
"Anyway lets go to where the ladies are-" He stopped when he saw Madame Red thoroughly enjoying herself.  
Then I turned to Ciel, "You did not expect your fiancé to be here."  
"Regardless of the disguise... if we meet.."  
"You'll be found out." Said Sebastian.  
"If he discovers me I wont be able to investigate!"  
"Like you should worry about that," I said, "Everyone here would find out who you really are, 'young master'." I mocked.  
He looked like he was on his death bed, "If people find out I'm dressed like this, it'll be the ultimate humiliation for the Phantomhive family!"  
"You got that right." I snickered.  
"If it comes to that I'd rather die!" That can be arranged Ciel, careful what you wish for, "Anyway we cannot..."  
"Viscount Druitt is so handsome tonight!" Said a girl a bit away from us, "His light golden hair is like gold thread!"  
"Well there's Viscount Druitt." I pointed him out to Ciel and Sebastian.  
"He's so young." Commented Sebastian.  
"Come on let's get over there Scar." Ciel said as he grabbed my wrist taking me along with him to greet the Viscount.  
Sebastian then whispered in Ciel's ear before leaving the two of us alone.  
We walked over to him and Ciel decided to introduce the both of us, I tried top object knowing he wouldn't be able to finish it.  
"G-good evening Viscount-!"  
"AHHH! FOUND IT!" Screamed Lizzy.  
"Dang it!" And Ciel ran off leaving me alone.  
The Viscount then looked back to see me standing alone behind him, I put on my best fake sweet smile.  
"Good evening Viscount Druitt." I greeted.  
"Ah good evening little raven, and who might you be?" Little raven? It must be because my dress just happened to be a dark purplish blue. It was very flattering for my figure and made my breast look a size bigger, which I was proud of.  
"I am Scarlett Adams." I lied, easily smiling I don't know why Ciel had such a hard time with this, maybe because I'm use to perverts.  
"Ah what a lovely name my little raven." He took my hand and kissed it, I did my best not to yank it away from shock, looks like I spoke to soon.  
"Actually Viscount my sister has been wanting to speak with you for quite some time, but at the moment she is dancing." I said.  
"Ah well which one is she?" He asked using this opportunity to put his hand on my waist.  
"She is the one in the pink and black dress." I said pointing Ciel out.  
"Ah what a lovely little robin," I hate his bird names, "But she is a bit younger than you." He frowned.  
"Well I also enjoy your company, but I would wish you to meet my sister after she is done dancing. What shall we do in the meantime?" I gave him a dazzling smile.  
"Why don't we go wait and _enjoy_ each others company, in a room I have over there." He smiled down at me.  
Gosh this man is a pervert! "Ah that is a splendid idea!" I giggled acting like a girly-girl.  
He started leading me to the curtain that Ciel would later come into. Crap is he going to kidnap me too! I'll just have to not breath and fake pass out, but I'm sure if it were that easy everybody would do it. Oh well there is no way I can back down now.  
"My raven are you sure that you want to come in here after all we could dance?"  
"Me and my sister tire easily from such boring things, I would much rather go where ever your taking me."  
He seemed a little hesitant, probably because I was a little to easy.  
"Please Viscount." I whined, "I am very bored of staying in one place for so long." I grabbed his sleeve to make sure I had his undivided attention.  
"Of course my little raven, right this way." He pulled the curtain open and led me inside.  
Well that was easy, so I got past the first check point, now can I stay awake or will I be made completely defenseless again. He led me into the a room I took one whiff and I immediately stopped breathing. Okay so maybe this wasn't the best idea since I still needed to breath, I stumbled on my own two feet making the Viscount catch me as I fell.  
"Don't worry Raven we'll take good care of you and your sister~" He cooed, great now I feel partly responsible that Ciel is going to get kidnapped, even though it was gonna happen anyway.  
The not breathing didn't work and I soon felt sleep coming upon me, right before I passed out though I heard the Viscount leave the room probably to go get Ciel. I huffed and let the darkness come over me.


	9. Chapter 9

I was walking down the halls in my new corset and dress, which was gorgeous, trying to figure out how to breath from the seriously tight fit. My dress was a dark purple with a tint of blue in it, and all the lace was black. It suited my brown hair and eyes very well, it made my breast look larger! I was very proud of that fact since I am always self conscious of my B size. I saw a door that was just a little open by a creak, I saw light pouring out and so I went up next to the door and peeked through careful not to open it.  
"Seba-Sebastian! Ha...Ha..." That was Ciel's voice!  
I looked and all I could see from this angle was Sebastian's back, he was hovering over Ciel. OHMIGOSH! It's this scene! I am totally watching it!  
"Come put your hands up against the wall..."  
Ciel was breathing heavily and I knew he was also sweating though I couldn't see it.  
"Please relax a little..."  
"N-no more!" Gah! Ciel stop it your filling in my fantasies! "I can't take t anymore!"  
Yeah Sebastian stop~  
"No more... It feels terrible..."  
Trust me honey, it feels that way for everyone their first time.  
"Please bear with it a little longer. You'll get use to it." True.  
"Ah... But!... I SAID MY ORGANS ARE COMING OUT!" Said Ciel in absolute pain.  
Gah! Way to go and ruin my fantasies, I walked into the room.  
"There has yet to be a women whose organs came out because of a corset, I can testify to that." I said, startling both Ciel and Sebastian.  
Sebastian looked me over, "Your dress looks nice."  
"Thanks." I replied curtly, for some reason I didn't like him complementing me, even though I did have a crush on him.  
"ARGHHHHHHHH!" Ciel let out as Sebastian finished up.

* * *

I woke up with a start, I sat up in the cage I knew I was in, and I was blind. Nice. I felt something next to me, I nudged it.  
"What?" Came an irritated whisper.  
"Oh hey Ciel!" I said back.  
He then shushed me and we both listened in on the conversation, though I knew what he was going to say.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, please quiet down. Next is the item that everyone has been anticipating for. Please look at it carefully."  
Then my blindfold was removed as was Ciel's, we both saw all the disgusting aristocrats before us, and they all seemed very proud of what they were doing.  
"This is two sisters who are pair, and as you see one has two different colored eyes. You may choose to keep them in the cage, or you could play with them as much as you wish," Okay is he talking about a threesome? That's disgusting! "Or use them in a ceremony, or parts of them could be sold according to what the customer prefers." Human trafficking is nasty!  
Ciel seemed a bit shocked, but I let him go through his thinking process and waited for him to call Sebastian.  
"This is a hard to get item, they come together and are deeply in love and will do anything for each other. Just look at how they cannot be moved apart." I never once said I was in love with Ciel, that's completely his assumption, even though I do love him like a little brother. "The bidding will start at 2000!"  
The quickly started bidding to buy us, but Ciel silenced all of that with his one sentence.  
"Sebastian, we're here."  
All the lights went out and it confused all of the people, it was pitch black and we heard their screams as they were taken down.  
The lights came back on, "Really.. Apart from getting caught you haven't accomplished anything. You really are..." He let that trail off, "You thought if i'd come at your bidding, you could be so careless?"  
Ciel looked like an annoyed little girl, danggit he was cute!  
"As long as I have this contract, you will come no matter where you are, correct?"  
"Well of course." He smirked, gosh dangit he was sexy when he did that. "I will follow you wherever you go. Until the very end." He started helping Ciel out as he bent the cage bars, but I just undid my own bindings. "Even if I were to be shattered in pieces, I would never leave your side. I would follow you to the depths of Hell. I'm not lying!" He ripped Ciels bindings as I got out, "Not like those humans."  
"That's good then." Said Ciel, "Only you cannot lie to me, absolutely!"  
"Yes, my master." He bowed, no call him my lord you're even sexier when you say that!  
"I've already called the police. They should be getting here soon." Said Sebastian.  
"Then we should not dwell in this place any longer. Even if we stayed those dogs at Scotland Yard would give us a hard time."  
Sebastian then laughed, "Your current state... your are even more like... 'My lady'."  
Ciel was shocked but quickly composed himself, "Anyhow! The incident of Jack the Ripper has been solved."  
I mumbled under my breath, "I wouldn't say that." But only Sebastian seemed to pick up on it.  
"How disappointing."  
I then got their attention, "Anyway the police just got here, so I suggest we leave."  
No later did I say that did we here a person from the ball room yell it. Me and Ciel were then picked up starling Ciel, but I was ready for it. Ciel was carried bridal style while I sat on Sebastian's shoulder arms around his neck.  
"The we shall leave." Said Sexy Butler.  
He then hopped out the window and jumped onto a roof, I'm pretty sure that all the fabric of our dresses did not make things easy for him. Thinking of his trouble made me happy that I could inconvenience him in some way. Its weird what my crushes make me do, I'm like the elementary school boy who teases his crush. We were soon back at the house and I was happy to get out of my dress and be able to breath once more. Ah the relief. I wonder if Ciel is going to be mad for not telling him that he isn't done with Jack the Ripper case. Probably but there is no way I'm going to tell the kid that its his Aunt! My goodness that would be one huge nightmare, but I do intend to stop her from dying. Now I just need to see how that can be done?  
The answer came to me like lightening, I cant believe I didn't see it before. But did I really want to do it? It was obvious that's what I should do, after all I don't belong here anyway, so it shouldn't be that much of a big deal.

* * *

The next morning came and I can honestly say that I miss Mey-rin, a couple times I used her as a pillow so we would end up sleeping in the same bed. Probably because I still haven't gotten out of that habit of hugging the biggest thing next to me, I still blame the life size Sebby pillow at my house.  
It happened when me and Sebastian were serving the others.  
Ciel burst out of his seat, "WHATS THE MEANING OF THIS?! The Viscount didn't go anywhere last night!"  
Lau then spoke up, "If the suspect could not carry out the murders... Its an impersonator... No, its possible there were others from the beginning."  
"Meaning the Viscount isn't involved?" Said Madame Red.  
"I have to come up with something again... We have to narrow it down. Sebastian organize the list."  
The show off then said, "Your humble servant understands."  
The day then went on as usual and I served everyone while Sebastian busied himself with the suspect list, I did it mostly to keep Grell from doing it since he's as useless as they come. When night came and Ciel was in his nightwear Madame Red stopped by just like I knew she would.  
"There are 4.5 million people in London alone. During the seasonal party period, there'd be even more. If we relax the requirements the pool of people increases even more." Ciel went on with Sebastian.  
"Your still working?" Came a familiar voice.  
"Madame Red." Said Ciel.  
"Sometimes you don't need to work so hard. Want to relax a bit and play this?" She smiled as she brought up a Chess board.  
"Intermission chess huh... It brings back memories..." Said Ciel.  
"Is that so? Because Sebastian was coming I got this out from the attic. Come! Take a break! Take a break!" She said Cheerfully as she shoved all of his work to the floor. "Grell please prepare some tea!" She said.  
I went to the area where she threw all the stuff down and proceeded to pick it up and reorganize all the work he had set out. Grell came back with his tea.  
"Its already late... So I've prepared herb tea made from wild roses."  
As Madame Red and Ciel took a sip each gave each other knowing looks.  
Madame Red burst, "THIS TASTES BAD! WHY IS HERBAL TES SALTY!? AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A BUTLER?!"  
Grell was near tears, "Even so I am still a butler!"  
He then went into a blubber of apologies.  
"Really." Madame Red sighed, "That butler of yours, whether he's capable or just a workaholic.."  
"That's not much?" Said Ciel, "This is nothing."  
I started to remake the tea, Sebastian taught me how the first week I was there when he found out I had never made it before in my life.  
"Since he's so capable, you should just make him do the investigation on the Viscount instead." Said Madame Red.  
I put in front on them there new cups of tea and let them continue their conversation.  
"That is my 'power' and 'hands and legs'. Sebastian is merely one of my chess pieces. It is not possible to move the chess pieces without me, the person behind it. If I won using a free moving piece, that would not be to my credit."  
I wonder if he'll be mad that I am a free moving chess piece, since I don't follow anyone's 'rules'.  
"The one who gives the order will always be the master. Without my command, he will not make a move. But the difference between Sebastian and chess pieces is that he can single handled take down all the other 'knights'. Just like that." Finished Ciel as he knocked Madame Red's piece down.  
"Doing that is against the rules!" Said Madame Red.  
"That's right if this was a game of international chess. Unfortunately in reality there is no situation where one can win merely by following the rules. There will be knights that break the rules, and even chess pieces that betray him. In order to maintain the balance in the game, I too must break the rules in order to win, no? If we in England were to be less attentive we would be finished." He brought his chess piece down with a thud.  
Madame Red looked sad when she spoke next, "You should... Apart from being the watchdog of the darker side of society, have another way of living, Sister.. your mother would have wanted that too, but you insist on returning to this darker side of society. You want to take revenge for my murdered sister?" Asked Madame Red, making the boy flinch, "Sister would definitely have not... We would not have wanted you to be like this..-"  
"I never thought of taking revenge." Interrupted Ciel, "Even if I took revenge, the dead would not come back. And I would not gain any satisfaction. Whether it be to avenge or take revenge on someone's behalf, these are just pretty words, and merely a show of selfishness. So it is just a matter of comfort? I did not do this for the name of the Phantomhive family, I did it for myself! I want those who betrayed the Phantomhive family... experiences I did the same level of humiliation and suffering. Checkmate."  
Madame Red sighed, "This makes a consecutive 46 loses! You were always good at chess. I'd always lose when I played with you. I still remember the day you were born. At the time I was still a new nurse, and I was just panicking back then... You were so small and cute... I felt I had to protect you. Although I've never had children I treat you as if you were my own son, and so I want you to leave this kind of society."  
My thoughts drifted to how Madame Red use to look when she was younger and the baby Ciel. I always thought Madame Red was very pretty and she had that innocence around her when she was younger, she would have made an excellent mother back then.  
"I am here because this is what I wish and it is what I choose. And so I wont regret anything, and neither will I rely on anyone. It is time for me to retire" He kissed his aunt on the cheek, "I had a happy time playing with you Madame Red."  
"I wont lose next time."  
"Good night." He gave her a soft smile which I fell in love with at first sight.  
Grell then walked in, "I'm here to serve the tea... huh?" Wow he was late I already served like ten minutes ago.  
I walked out of the room with the little Earl to his room.  
"Scarlett you know how this is to end?" He asked glancing over at me as we walked.  
"...Yes."  
"Why do you hesitate?"  
"I want to change something tonight, so if you'll allow me can I stay by your side for the _whole_ night?" I emphasized.  
"Hmm I guess that'll be fine, just don't mess up."  
I gave him a carefree smile, "Of course Young Master."  
When Ciel and I had just gotten to his room and he just lied down there was a knock at the door.  
"What is it?" Ciel asked.  
Sebastian entered, "I've considered various possibilities, but it seems apart from the Viscount, no one else could have been involved."  
"Then change the conditions of the investigations, right? The incident yesterday had nothing to do with the Viscount?"  
"You're right. There is no one else at the Viscounts who could have done such a thing."  
"Anyhow tomorrow.." Then Ciel stopped, "Sebastian... Could it be..."  
Then Sebastian did my favorite smile with those deliciously sinful lips, oh it would be even better if his fangs were showing, but I must wait all good things come to those who wait.  
"I've said it many times, right? I won't lie. And further I will become your 'power', your 'hands and feet', your 'chess piece'. The one who decides all this, the one who chooses all this, is you. And for this reason, I shall become your 'power'. 'That day', that is what you said. At the end of the day, I'm only a butler, so I will not express my opinions too much. I will only loyally follow my masters orders" He bowed.  
Gosh the mange was so much better, I totally love this scene then again I love a ton of scenes from the manga.  
"So those people over there could not have done it, right?"  
"Mhmm, that is correct."  
Ciel was then irritated, "So that's how it is... you..."  
Sebastian then threw the papers up in the air, "One of your orders, is for me to be your 'chess piece', to become your 'sword'. Come make your checkmate My lord."  
Sebastian had his Demon eyes out and Ciel was taking off his eyepatch. Yes I am in love with this Story and I have quite the strong crush on one of the main characters.

 **AN: And it is done! This took way longer than expected, sorry about that. Anyway I totally love what is coming up even though some of you people out there might hate me for it. Also the story coming up will reveal a lot about our main character Scarlett White, though I plan not to reveal her entire past till a lot longer later. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this!**


	10. Chapter 10

I had to borrow some of Finny's clothes that had been, so conveniently, in the town house from their last visit. I placed them on and I looked enough like the normal commoner. Sebastian just wore a black long coat over his butler attire, Ciel was simply in his poor buy clothes, Need I say more?  
We were currently waiting outside of the place where the next attack would happen.  
"So cold." Said Ciel next to me.  
"Y-y-y-y-your c-c-c-c-old I-I-I h-h-h-have n-n-n-n-ever h-h-had s-s-such h-h-h-harsh w-w-w-whether!" I snapped through my chattering teeth that were causing a lot of noise.  
I couldn't help it though I'm from the south and one of the worst winters it got down to thirty. At that point I refused to go outside.  
"You should have stayed home if you can't handle it!" Ciel snapped back.  
"Even if this is a poor area, and even if my normal clothes attract attention, the clothes you're wearing now are not enough, right?" Said Sebastian as he was about to undo his jacket, "And it looks like it's about to rain too."  
"If we stand here on guard, that guy will really come, right?" Ciel asked.  
Sebastian was about to offer me his jacket, but I wasn't about to let him freeze, so I refused even though I really wanted to accept.  
"Mm, because there is only one entrance, and this is also the only path."  
"So the murderer's next target is Maria Gale, who lives in that room?"  
"Yes." Answered Sebastian," I've told you many times I haven't got it wrong."  
I saw a cat coming down this way, I tried to motion it away before Sebastian could see it.  
"Its true that apart from missing their internal organs," Too late, "they also have 'something in common'. However, must that really need to go around killing people?"  
Sebastian was focusing all of his attention on the cute little feline, so much so that I also started petting unconsciously. I was not really focusing on Ciel till he yelled at both of us.  
"DID YOU LISTEN TO ME?! SEBASTIAN, SCARLETT!"  
"Ah, sorry master." I apologized quickly.  
"Its rare to see this sort of beauty, so I," He saw Ciel expression and paused, "Sorry my mind wandered off."  
Ciel then huffed at him, "We're not keeping it! Let it go quickly!"  
Sebastian was then reluctant to do so, " I understand... and so cute too.."  
It started to rain, like I wasn't cold enough already, my thoughts wandered back to when Sebastian had revealed he was just messing around with the whole list thing. Ciel wanted me to tell him what the creature was, but I refused saying it would be better for him to figure it out on his own. I don't think he liked that I refused him, but he still let me come tonight after I told him I had to or he would regret it.  
We then heard a blood curdling scream. I felt the goosebumps on my arm raise, guess its time.  
"What! But no one went inside!" Yelled Ciel.  
"Let's go!" Said Sebastian.  
Ciel ran strait for the door.  
"Wait! Ciel!" I yelled as I ran like them.  
Sebastian caught him as soon as he opened the door.  
"Don't look!" He said covering his eyes, he then jumped back a bit and I stayed behind them.  
Ciel puked and it was not a pretty sight, I had seen pictures of jack the ripper case before but the smell it what really did it.  
Sebastian started speaking calmly, "That was rather over the top, its all over the floor... Jack the ripper. No Grell Sutcliff."  
Grell then tried to make some lame excuse, but I was already giving him a hateful glare.  
"N-no this is.. I heard cries, and when I got here it was already..."  
"Already what?" Sebastian mocked, "We were always right outside the only route. Just how did you manage to get into the same room as the deceased? Do you plan on pretending in the state your in? Isn't it enough? Mr. Grell... No even 'Grell Sutcliff; must be a fake, right? Please stop the act, Mr. 'Grell'. I must say its the first time I've encountered a 'human like you'. Didn't you act so convincingly?"  
Grell was quiet for a moment, before he dropped the act and turned into his disgusting self. Don't get me wrong I have nothing against gay people, but I just don't like Grell one bit.  
"Heh. Is that so~? That's correct! I'm an actress~ And top rate one, at that! But aren't you the same 'Sebastian'?"  
"This is the name young master gave to me, I am 'Sebastian' at the present."  
"Oh, the role of a faithful dog! Even though a handsome man as a loyal dog is also rather nice~ Then allow me to reintroduce myself Sebastian, no.. Little Sebast! I am the butler of the Barnett family, Grell Sutcliff. We're both butlers so hello~" He sent a kiss to Sebastian.  
Who visible shuddered, I tried not to smile but even though I hate Grell he is pretty funny.  
"Ah I can finally appear before you in my real form! Because isn't it embarrassing to appear before a handsome guy without makeup? Hehe... It was my first time seeing a demon as a butler, so I was surprised at first!"  
"This... Aren't you the same? I've lived long enough, I've never heard of 'that kind of person' becoming a butler. You should have stayed neutral between God and humans Death God. On the other hand you are more or less a 'God'. Why did you choose to become a butler?"  
"Don't say it like that! Oh right.. I've been captivated by a women..." Said Grell.  
"That women is...?" Sabastian trailed off.  
"You don't really have to ask do you? Sebastian" Madame Red came out perfectly clean unlike Grell.  
Ciel uncovered Sebastian's hand from his face, "Madame Red."  
I felt guilt and sadness over whelm me from the look on Ciel's face, I wanted to go up and hug him and comfort him to tell him everything would be okay. But I couldn't this wasn't the time nor place.  
"My calculations were wrong, who could have thought the person to uncover Grell's real identity would be someone by your side, Ciel..."  
"From the beginning, your name was in the list of suspects. However, Madame Red, your alibi was really quite perfect." Said Ciel.  
"How terrible, Ciel. You would suspect one of your own?" Madame Red mocked.  
"As long as there is a possibility, I don't care whether that person is a blood relative or a friend. In the list of suspects and 'human' could not have done it. The same goes for you of course. But, if that co-criminal was 'not human' than that is a different matter. To be able to access Maria's room without us noticing, you should have the ability to go to the murder scene from the Viscounts place right? And then to disappear from the party for a few minutes, is something people would not notice. The ones able to be 'jack the ripper', would be both of you. Madame Red and Grell Sutcliff! The victims of jack the ripper, apart from being prostitutes and being left with no ovaries, there was also another thing they had in common. They were all your patients at the Central Hospital you work at. All of them underwent a 'certain surgery'. The patient list setting out the order when they'd undergo their operations, and here. The order in which the victims died correspond exactly to the patients on your operation list. The only name left on this list was Maria Gale. I thought if I waited here, she would appear. However I could not save her." Ciel finished with a sad expression.  
"How unfortunate, Sebastian, my cute little nephew... my... sister's son... If you hadn't discovered this, we could have still played chess together..." She said all this with a sad expression, then her fist clenched and her face contorted into insane rage, "However, I'M NOT GOING EASY ON YOU ANYMORE!"  
I yanked Ciel into both of my arms and pulled him out of the way so Sebastian could block it.  
Sebastian caught Grells chainsaw in between his hands and it scarred me since it came way faster then when it did in the anime or manga.  
"WH-what is that?!" Said Ciel, after Sebastian had kicked it away.  
"In order to capture souls, all death gods have their own tool. Its name is 'Death God's Scythe'"  
Sebastian brushed the wet hair out of his eyes, I would have paid more attention to his sexy way to if I hadn't been so focused on Grell.  
"I've only seen this sort of thing for the first time... The death gods scythe is really troublesome thing.."  
I then spoke up, "Actually that is only a chainsaw something that is quite common where I come from and is used to cut down trees."  
"It is not!" Yelled Grell outraged that I insulted his handmade tool," Besides a regular scythe is so old fashioned, don't you think? The one I'm using was specially made to order, this 'death gods scythe' I'm using will play a duet with the souls last moments! Of course I guarantee its first rate!"  
Sebastian put a protective arm in front of Ciel, while I had my arms draped over his shoulders and was behind him.  
"This is a tool used by the gods able to slice through anything! I've always been downright honest, to the point where my body's gotten slow... I really wanna do some vigorous exercise with you~" Grell blew Sebastian a kiss.  
"Pfft!" I covered my mouth to not laugh but Sebastian sent an annoyed glare in my direction.  
"Can you not say such revolting things? And I'm working too..." Said Sebastian.  
"Mm.. You're so unfun!" Grell started waving his arms around like a fangirl, "This part of you, I cant take it anymore, little Sebas~ Oh, little Sebas, I do love red the most, hair, clothes, lipstick, I love them to be red. That's why I love using fresh blood to do make up for those ugly women, the more flamboyant a women is, the more she's as beautiful as a poisonous flower, right? A cool man who uses the color of wild roses to dress uo would definitely be beautiful, little Sebas... I want to make you use that beautiful wild rose color, and tear your body up to its deepest core, Little Sebas~"  
"Death gods should quietly capture the souls that are about to depart from this world, Butlers are suppose to follow their master like a shadow. To violate these two principles like you have, makes me want to throw up." Sebastian deadpanned.  
"Hey, I really tried my best as a butler to serve my master! I even worked without my makeup or dressing up!" Grell pouted.  
"How shocking, and you still call yourself a butler?" Sebastian questioned.  
Grell then smiled showing us all of his pointed teeth, "Even if I'm like this, I'm still the butler of Death!" He then did his signature pose.  
Ciel then started taking his eye patch off, "In the name of her majesty and my own wretched name, I command you! CAPTURE THEM!" Ciel yelled.  
"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian bit his glove and I loved seeing the sexy sight, but my eyes were focused on the two perpetrators before us, as I shot daggers at them.


	11. Chapter 11

I had been depressed and would refuse to even participate in daily activities... But then she told me.  
"Hey~ there is this amazing anime called Black Butler! You should really check it out! Who knows it might even help you." She gave me a sympathy pat on the shoulder and kept walking down the hall. That was my friend Christy, everyone knew that she was into the Japanese stuff, but I had never been interested in it. Yet at that point I was willing to try anything to go back to normal.

* * *

"Alright." Said Sebastian as he took off his coat.  
He tried to put it on both me and Ciel but I moved out of the way to where it only got Ciel.  
"What-?!"  
"So that your body won't become so cold. When we return to the mansion, I'll prepare some hot milk for you! I'll add honey or brandy to sweeten it." Sebastian smiled.  
Ciel just looked up at him, but then Grell decided to speak up.  
"Oya~! I won't let you both go so easily! Lately I've been encountering unsophisticated prey. My scythe and I are unsatisfied."  
I then grabbed Ciel and ran to the side, right as Grell leapt into the air and went down on us to try and get us. He missed us both entirely since I got a head start.  
"If I am the one to be hunted down, then I'd rather be the one to do the hunting, Little Sebas!" Grell said dramatically crazy, "Let us play a wonderful hide and seek!"  
Sebastian then started dully, "I think I have said before..." He then jumped to avoid an attack, "Please don't say such nauseating things!"  
They then kept going back and forth while talking as me and Ciel watched.  
"Don't be like that! I'm sure you'll become addicted to the taste of my scythe! Your quite the man, little Sebas! However this is the real beginning of the show! If you get struck by my scythe, that lamppost you have in your hands" Sebastian was currently holding up a lamppost to block the crazy reaper, "Would be no different from a tree branch!"  
It was torn apart and Sebastian didn't have time to dodge before the scythe came down on him and cut his arm. I was shocked to be able to see the cinematic record, I thought normal humans weren't able to see it. I wasn't able to see the details of it though, I would have to be closer for that much.  
"How is it? It's filled with dramatic pain, isn't it? That was the power of the death gods Cinematic record. Death gods can use cinematic record to relive the memories of those on the to die list, for assessment. What kind of person is he? What kind of life had he led? Whether to let him live on? Or to kill him? The general saying that one's life flashes before their eyes just prior to death, this is just the death god replaying the human's memories. This person should die, a person like this. We will use our scythe to sever the link between his memories and soul, and this is how we end his life."  
I don't know why Grell just revealed all of that, it seemed quite stupid to me, your basically helping a demon, your enemy, to learn more about you.  
"I think that is just a terrible interest, and this sort of spying activity... is really the worst." Said Sebastian.  
"No, no! This is just work! But.. right! A good mans past.. makes people curious! But if he's a bad man... Then it makes me wanna see even more!"  
He then got Sebastian pinned to the wall with his scythe and that part always made me worry, I was on edge but then Madame Red and Ciel spoke bringing me out of my thought.  
"Why?" He asked solemnly.  
"Why?" She mocked, "you're asking me now, how do you expect me to answer? You and I have become 'guard dog' and 'sinner'. If you weren't a guard dog of this place, and became the hunted one instead..." I saw her get out her knife and I grabbed Ciel ready to move when the time came, "THEN THERE WOULD ONLY BE ONE PATH FOR YOU!"  
I moved right in time for Ciel, but not so much for me, as she got me on my shoulder in my process of turning Ciel away and trying to run.  
Ciel saw this and yelled, "Madame! As a doctor, why did you have to murder people?"  
"EVEN IF I TOLD A LITTLE BRAT LIKE YOU, YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND!" She then tried to grab Ciel by the throat, but I pushed him away and I found a hand around my neck.  
"YOU WOULD NEVER UNDERSTAND!"  
I tried kicking out at her, but with my oxygen supply being cut off it wasn't working to well, but she seemed to forget about me and moved to where Ciel still was on the ground where I had shoved him.  
She raised her knife, "IF YOU HAD NEVER BEEN BORN, THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN THE BEST!"  
I saw her hesitate and I had finally filled my lungs completely and started making a slow walk towards her.  
"YOUNG MASTER!"  
I saw blood everywhere and Sebastian was about to tear off Madame Red's head.  
"STOP IT! SEBASTIAN! Don't kill her!"  
Sebastian stopped just in time and started clutching his wound. I wanted to do so much I wanted to help the ingured Sebastian I wanted to comfort Ciel to the best of my abilities and tell him he was going to be alright... I want to help Madame Red become a better person, but I will never be able to do any of those things.  
"Sebastian?" Said Ciel.  
"Heh! Little Sebast's endurance is pretty good~ His arm was already useless, but he still had to go to help that little brat. Compared to that, what do you have to say for yourself? MADAME RED! Kill that little brat already!"  
"Can't" Was the only audible word to come from her lips.  
"Eh?"  
"So I really couldn't do it... I... can't kill this child..." She was clutching her chest.  
"You're saying this now? After killing so many women! If you don't kill that little brat, it'll be your turn to be killed! And you have a death god helping you too!" Grell said disgusted.  
"But... But! THIS CHILD IS" I jumped in front of Madame Red, "MY-!"  
"STOP!" I screamed in a vain attempt but I knew it was too late already.  
I watched as a chainsaw dug it way into my chest and I felt my head get thrown back at the force. I tasted something vile come up through my throat, probably blood, I met Ciel's eyes on my way down and he looked outrageously shocked more than anything. I felt a thin smile spread across my lips and Ciel saw my lips move, but he wasn't able to hear what my last words to him was.  
I saw my cinematic record pour out, but what shocked me was that it was not my whole life but just parts of it, like Sebastian's where you only saw a clip of his life. The chainsaw hurt so much that I had no words to describe such pain.  
I heard my voice come over my cinematic record...

* * *

I went home like usual and went into my dark room, not sure what to do, I would probably stare at the wall again till I was called out. I then remembered the show my friend suggested, with nothing to do I looked it up.  
"Black Butler, hmm that's a weird name?"  
After I watched the first episode I couldn't stop.  
After the first manga book, I couldn't stop.  
I became obsessed with it, which might not have been good for my health, but it brought me back to life. I started smiling more and going back into my passions. My father was so happy that I was alive again that he bought me all the books and DVDs and I got posters and, of course, my Sebby pillow.  
I was rather sad when Madame Red died, especially when I found out her past. I could relate with her on so many levels, she was a good person doing bad things.  
She never deserved to die.  
If I had the chance I would keep her from dying.

* * *

Then my cinematic record just ended... that was just a tiny part of my life... and not my most important part... so what happened? Did the scythe glitch or something? I hit the stony ground beneath me and I felt darkness over take me. I welcomed it, if it could just dull out the pain a little.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: So this chapter is going to be a filler since it is all in her POV, and I am skipping the rest of the Jack the Ripper chapters. Sorry if you guys liked them, but since she 'died' I had to do it this way.  
**

* * *

Oww.  
Everything hurts.  
I could mostly feel it in my chest and stomach area, but it was only sore like I had done a huge stomach workout.  
I wonder where I am, I felt around.  
Oh, I'm in my bed. I must have been dreaming, what was I dreaming about?  
Oh, that's right I dreamed I was transported into the Black Butler world, man I wish that actually happened, it would have been so cool.  
I peeked an eye open and saw Sebastian's butler suit, ah my Sebby pillow.  
I grabbed him around the waist area and pulled him closer to me, weird last time I remember my pillow wasn't this thick. I snuggled my face into the chest area, it was harder than I remember too.  
"Are you awake now?"  
I heard someone ask.  
My eyes flew open as I realized whose voice that was, I looked up to see a smiling Sebastian looking down at me, and my Sebby pillow was the real deal. I threw my hands off him and jumped back. There was a loud thud and my butt then felt sore since I landed on it.  
"Oww~" I said getting up.  
Sebastian was comfortably on his side on the bed I had been sleeping on.  
"Why are you on the bed?" I asked pointing an accusing finger at him.  
"This is my bed." He said simply.  
It dawned on me that this must be his room, "And why am I in here?" I questioned.  
"I had to heal you." He answered, slowly getting off the bed.  
"Heal me?" I looked down at myself and realized that I was in a new white fresh night gown.  
Which meant he saw me! I blushed like crazy, but I went over to the mirror and lifted my nightgown up. I was wearing underwear, good thing, and I had a long white scar that went from my belly button to the upper part of my chest, it was all jagged too.  
"How long have I been asleep?" I asked.  
"Just a day, surprisingly." He said, also staring at my scar, but more in the middle of it.  
I looked to the middle of my scar to see my birth mark, it was a nice shade of black, surprisingly, like an actually black so it was huge difference between my skin tones.  
"Oh that's just a birth mark." I said, to get him to stop staring.  
I put my dress back down and turned to face him.  
"So where is the Master and Madame Red?"  
He then questioned me, "You didn't ask about Grell?"  
"Well yeah, didn't William take him?"  
"Yes."  
We then just stared at each other before I prompted him.  
"So the Master and Madame Red?"  
"Ah, yes I believe they are in the drawing room, if you would like to speak to them."  
I then turned my heel and left heading for the drawing room. I could honestly care less about my attire right now, so I went in my night gown. I walked in on a very awkward situation. Ciel and Madame Red where sitting across from each other, Ciel was glaring while Madame Red was looking down.  
I then just announced my presence as if this was normal.  
"Good evening, may I be of any help?"  
Madame Red and Ciel both looked at me, Madame Red looked shocked, but Ciel looked bored.  
"Yes, you may," Said Ciel, "Madame Red, here, refuses to say why she killed all those prostitutes."  
"You wouldn't understand." I heard her mumble, as did Ciel so he turned a glare at her.  
I then chuckled gaining their attention back, "Well of course he wouldn't he's a guy but us women can confide in each other can't we. Especially when you lack a certain _trait_ that most women have."  
Madame Red then glared at me, "What do you know!?"  
I rolled my eyes, "That's for me to know and you to find out. Anyway where do you want to start explaining, your sister or your love?"  
"My late husband?" She questioned.  
"No, no, no I meant your love. Vincent."  
She looked shocked that I knew this little piece of information.  
I then sat down next to her smiling sweetly at her, "So where do you want to start?"  
She looked at me warily, "Are you a...?"  
"Grim reaper?" I asked and she nodded, I laughed, "Heavens no! I am just a normal human girl, well not exactly normal."  
She then hardened her gaze, "Well if you know so much then why don't you explain it to him!" She gestured to Ciel.  
I shrugged, "Okay~ Well where should I start?" I tapped my chin, "How about with your sister!" I beamed. "Let's see, well you loved your sister to death and you guys had a great relationship, but you where jealous of her beauty, since you hated your red hair. Correct?" I asked her.  
She nodded, "But how do you know about that?"  
I smiled, "It's a secret. Anyway then Vincent, your father, " I told Ciel, "came into their lives and he said that her hair was beautiful, what was it like again?" I asked her.  
She then had a light blush dusting her cheeks, "He said it was like the red spider lilies in full bloom."  
I smiled at her, since she was starting to open up, "Yes, and didn't that make you start to love red?"  
She just nodded again.  
"Right, but the two people you loved the most got married and so you just had to be happy for them, kindof sucks in my opinion."  
Madame Red looked up shocked at this, "what?"  
"I just thinks it sucks, anyway what else would you like to tell him?"  
"What does this have to do with the murders?" Ciel asked dully.  
I then looked at him with a hurt expression, "Oh, how rude! Its leading up to it!"  
I noticed Sebastian out of the corner of my eye, wonder when he got here.  
Ciel rolled his eyes and took a sip of tea, Madame Red looked amused at my little out burst.  
Madame Red then spoke up, "Ciel after you were born I absolutely adored you, but it was painful watching your father and mother love each other and you all having the perfect family life. It wasn't all sad though I soon found a man that excepted me though I could not fully love him." She looked like she was in a far away place reminiscing about that time period. Her expression soon turned dark though, "But after I became pregnant I lost everything in that carriage accident, my husband and child, I then lost you and my sister and that man in the fire. I hated the color red more than anything."  
She was glaring at the ground and there was a very awkward silence, I coughed a bit into my fist.  
"Are you going to tell him about the murders now or should I?" I asked, since in the manga she then committed the murders.  
She then glared at me, "How do you know?! And how are you alive?!"  
I then gave her an innocent expression, "I only have an answer to the first question."  
She scoffed, "You tell him, then I want a BIG explanation on how you know these things."  
I smiled at her, "Only if my Master will permit it." I then turned my attention to Ciel, "So she did her first kill with one of the prostitutes because they threw away everything she ever wanted. A child basically, and then she met Grell, which did not help in the least since he just egged her on to commit more murders. So she then became Jack the Ripper."  
Ciel just took another sip of tea, then spoke up to me, "Why did you spare her life when she still needs to pay for the crimes that she committed?"  
I thought about this for a sec, on how to answer it, "Well I guess because I really love Madame Red and I didn't want her to die since she was just a good person doing bad things."  
"You think I'm a good person?" Madame Red asked.  
I shrugged, "Yeah, you just got dealt a crappy hand of cards, no one can really blame you for acting out how you did. Especially in your field of work, I personally hate abortions."  
Ciel then spoke up, "How can you say you love her when you have barely even know her for about a week?"  
I then smirked at him, "I've known her for a bit longer, just as I have you."  
He shook his head in annoyance and then turned to his Aunt, "So what will you do now?"  
She furrowed her eyebrows, "What can I do?"  
I smiled, "Quite simple mend your mistakes or die at the hands of the queens Guard Dog."  
I said this in quite the chipper tone, so I got a couple of weird looks, but they then turned to the task at hand.  
Madame Red looked at the ground, "I am not sure what to do, I would like to mend my mistakes... but I do not know if I can go back."  
I left the seat I had taken and went to stand next to Sebastian since there was no more I could do, it was all up to Madame Red now to decide what she wanted to do. Ciel stretched his arms out and gave off a yawn.  
"Well I'm quite tired as I'm sure you are, I say we get some sleep for now and let you think on this decision of yours." He said getting up and going to the door.  
Madame Red looked shocked but I grabbed her hand and decided to lead her to her guest bedroom here at the town house. It was a quiet trip till the end when she was closing her door and called out to me.  
"Scarlett."  
I turned, "Yes?"  
"I still want my explanation, but it can wait. Also what choice do you think I should make?"  
I smiled at her, "Well I didn't give you a second chance so you could throw it away again. Goodnight Madame Red."  
With that I turned and started heading towards Ciel's room, I needed some of my questions answered. I knocked on his door and heard a faint voice of 'come in'. I opened it to see both Sebastian and Ciel there, whereas Ciel was in his night clothes already.  
"Young Master." I said doing a curtsy.  
"Yes? What is it?"  
"I just wanted to know how I am still alive." I said bluntly with an obvious fake smile plastered on my face.  
He paused but then recovered, "If you really want to know ask Sebastian, he'll have more answers for you."  
"Oh?" Was all I said.  
Ciel then spoke up again, "Also what did you say to me?"  
I was confused, "Hm? When?"  
"When the chainsaw hit you. What did you say?"  
I blushed, "Oh nothing really, it wasn't that important." I waved it off.  
He hardened his gaze, but I kept my eyes glued to the floor.  
"Young Master, I heard what she said." Sebastian offered.  
Dang Sebastian and his stupid sensitive hearing.  
"Oh? What was it Sebastian?" Ciel asked.  
I was sweating nervously, was he going to tell him? Or not? I had my eyes on the duo hoping Sebastian wouldn't say, but he opened his mouth, yet his voice had changed a bit.  
"She said she loves you."  
Ciel blushed as did I. I thought back to the moment when I was flung backwards and my eyes met his, I had a thin smile spread across my lips and I said my last words to Ciel. 'Ciel, I love you.' It had been simple and short.  
"Wait let me explain!" I said holding out my hands, "I meant a type of sibling love and I only said it because I didn't think I would be waking up again!"  
Unknown to my eyes Sebastian breathed a sigh of relief, as Ciel calmed down, probably happy to know I was not a pedophile.  
"Why would you even 'love' me?" He asked.  
"How could I not?" I said in a 'duh' type of tone, "I see you go through your life and I see your reasons why and I see your past. How could not love someone after getting to know them so well? Of course after meeting you in person it is a bit different, but it only make my 'sibling love' for you grow stronger not weaker." I explained.  
He sighed, "Your a weird human."  
I chuckled and Sebastian was still standing off to the side.  
"Well I guess that's all for tonight, but I don't know what is going to happen now to Madame Red, since she was suppose to die because of Grell."  
Ciel nodded his head, "Understood, Good night."  
"Goodnight." I smiled and left the room.  
I went to my own room that I was given when we first came here and I took collapsed in bed. I felt exhausted but sleep was not coming so I got back up and went over to the mirror, flickering a candle on as I went. I lifted up my nightgown and saw that my once old looking scar was now not even there.  
Something weird was going on here, and I bet Sebastian knows what.  
I exited my room and started going down the halls, I was headed to his room when I bumped into him in the halls, since I had not brought a light with me.  
"Ah, Miss Scarlett is there anything I can do for you?"  
I glared up at him, "Drop the gentleman act and tell me why I'm alive?! And I don't even have a scar anymore!"  
He kept up his closed eyed smile as he looked down at me.  
"Would you like some tea while we talked?" He asked.  
I made a disgusted sound, "No, I don't like tea. Just tell me!"  
"Alright please follow me." He then turned and started walking down the hall.  
I followed behind him and he went into a sitting room, for servants, and turned the lights on. He motioned for me to sit on one of the chairs and so I did and he sat across from me at the little table.  
"So why am I alive?" I asked.  
"I had to heal you."  
"And why did you have to heal me!" I exclaimed tired of going in circles.  
"Because your my demon mate."

I said nothing and stared at him blankly.  
I then burst into laughter, "Oh my, that is quite a joke! Anyway I really should be getting to bed."  
I got up to leave, whereas Sebastian was shocked at my reaction. He stopped me by grabbing my arm.  
"Scarlett."  
"Yes?" I turned towards him with a smile, as I got my arm out of his grip.  
"You know that mark-"  
"Yes, my **birth mark** , what of it?"  
"It is my-"  
"It is a **birth mark** and nothing more." I cut him off once again.  
He seemed irritated at my unwillingness to listen.  
"You have to understand that it came as a shock to me too." He said.  
"What did?" I asked, "Sebastian please, that's enough of this joke. It was funny but now its over. Besides I'm already taken."  
And with that I turned my heel and started back to my room, sure that I was to get no sleep tonight. Unknown to me I left a very, **very** pissed off demon in the room. As he repeated the last line I had said.

* * *

 **AN: Happy New Years! Wow it is 2017! So yay for that, hopefully it will be better than last year. Anyway I am not sure how I did with this chapter since originally I planed on waiting a bit more to reveal that she was his demon mate. But I thought her knowing and being in denial might make it better, also about her being taken, she does have a boyfriend. The only reason you haven't heard about him that much is because she does not miss him or even think of him. So he's not really that important. Also I am not sure what to do with the whole Madame Red thing, since I will not kill her right after Scarlett saved her. So please review and tell me how I did with this chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up the next morning with little memory of what happened the night before. Oh right I woke up and survived the whole chainsaw incident and Madame Red needs to decide what she wants to do with her life, after that I believe I went to sleep. I got up, dressing in my maid outfit, and went down to see what I was to do today.  
I went into the kitchen, suspecting that Sebastian would be there, and I was right as I saw his back turned and he was chopping something.  
He didn't turn around as he started talking, "Good Morning, Miss White." Miss White? He hadn't said that in a while, "Today I want you to be taking care of Madame Red till the whole incident is over with her."  
"Okay, when do you want me to wake her up?" I asked.  
"If you could wake her up around seven that would be excellent."  
"Alrighty!" I said cheerfully, exiting the room.  
Wonder what's up with Sebastian? It has been a while since he called me by my last name, as I wandered through the halls I let my hand drift to my stomach. I still find it weird that I was healed so well, I remember asking Sebastian, but he didn't give me any details of it. So I am still not sure how exactly he healed me.  
At 6:45 I went back to the kitchen to see two carts for breakfast, and one clearly had a note attached to it saying that it was for Madame Red, but there was not sign of Sebastian.  
So I took the cart and started wheeling it up to Madame Red's room, I got there just one minute before seven and I opened and shut the door behind me. I put the cart near the side of her bed and went to open the curtains letting he sunlight spill in.  
"Good Morning Madame Red, it is now time to get up." I said, doing my best to copy Sebastian's way of waking Ciel up.  
I saw her start moving under her sheets as she started to get up, I had no idea what type of tea it was so I just gave it to her without saying anything.  
"What would you like with your breakfast today, we have some toast, scones, or croissant?"  
"I'll have the croissant." She said numbly.  
I put it on a small plate and handed it to her, she took it and started eating and drinking, but I noticed it was a bit hard for her so I put a little tray on her legs that would hold itself up a bit higher. She then looked at me.  
"You were not born a servant, were you?" She asked.  
I bowed my head, "Please forgive me if I have made a mistake."  
She then laughed setting her drink and plate down, "Oh no you did everything fine, but you look scared as if you will do something wrong." She then paused for a moment, "Or are you scared of me."  
I quickly tried to rid her of those thoughts, "Oh no I am not scared of you! Sorry, but you were right the first time, when you said I was not born a servant."  
"Please don't pretend for my sake, I know you must be scared since it was women I killed." She said, yet again bringing herself down.  
I then went onto my knees on the side of the bed and put my hands in her lap, "There are worse things than death." I then smiled sadly, "I would know it, but I believe you to be a good person doing bad things. So why not go back to your true self."  
She then sighed exasperated, "Easier said than done."  
I stood back up, "Why not adopt."  
She looked at me shocked, "What!"  
"You want a child don't you, why not adopt a child."  
"You would trust me with a child?" She asked incredulous.  
I smiled, "Of course! If anyone loves a children more it would be you, I would trust you with a ton of children!" I made a big motion with my arms startling her or a moment.  
She then laughed, "You remind me of a younger version of myself, back when I was still innocent."  
I waved that off, "Innocence is the same as ignorance, which is why I am not, I just keep up a good image for my master."  
She sighed, "Yes I guess you are right." She then stopped for a second, "I don't think I will adopt though, since I will never truly be that child's mother, and besides when they learn of the true me they will for sure hate me."  
I kept a smile glued to my face, "I think you are wrong on both accounts." She looked up at me looking a bit mad and shocked, "Please pardon my saying so, but if you adopt a baby then you are its mother. A child will copy what the parent does or whoever raises it, so it would, in time, become fully your child. Also it is not you to say what the child will feel when they are older."  
She was silent for a few minutes with her eyes closed before she opened them again.  
"What is the rest of breakfast?" She asked.  
I quickly looked over and told her what I saw while getting her plate, "Today we have some bacon with some poached eggs and sausage with some fruit on the side."  
I handed it to her and she quickly started eating it, apparently she was hungry.  
"Could you get out my red dress from the wardrobe." She said in between bites.  
I went to her wardrobe and looked at all the red dresses, I then picked a random one that I thought was very pretty, it had some ruffles on the arm and it was tight around the waist and then it went out just a little for the legs. I got out the necessary things to go with it, thank heavens Mey-rin taught me what all a noble women needed to wear.  
When she was done with that she got out of bed and took off her pajamas, to my surprise she was naked underneath and it shocked me enough to where I looked away as I handed her, her under clothes.  
I then heard her giggle, "Don't tell me your embarrassed?" She teased.  
"Just shocked Ma'am." I told her.  
I then helped her into her other clothing even the corset, which was not as hard as I thought it would be to tighten. I quickly pulled on it with all of my strength, and it went really fast. It made Madame Red gasp, but when I got it all tied up she turned to me with a smile on her face.  
"Your better than most of my other hand maidens! You should come work for me!" She said enthusiastically.  
I was shocked and nervous, "Umm that is up to my master." I said.  
"Oh?" She said still with that grin on her face.  
I quickly got her all the way dressed and once I was done she went down the hall with a happy smile. She must have been looking for Ciel, but I quickly cleaned her room up and made her bed then I took the cart back to the kitchen. After I was done with that I went to go find where Madame Red had wandered off to, but I ran into Sebastian before I could.  
"Oh hey do you know where Madame Red is?"  
"She is with the Young Master and they are in the drawing room, they have ordered that no one interrupt." He said, with an emotionless face.  
I pouted, "That's no fun, I want to know what they are saying."  
I then decided that I would just have to talk to Sebastian till they were done, "So where you going?" I asked.  
"I am going to the kitchen to clean up and then to Madame Red's room since I am to assume you did not do it correctly." He said walking pass me.  
"How rude! I totally did do it right! I do know how to clean up a room, I have done it before!"  
"Yes I am sure the other servants would say the same." He deadpanned.  
"I cannot believe you would compare them to me!"  
"You are both humans so I see not reason why I can't compare you."  
"Okay Lucifer." I said.  
That stopped his walking, "What?" He half turned in my direction.  
"Your both Demons so I don't see why I can't compare you." I threw his words back at him.  
I thought I saw the hint of a smile at the corned of his mouth, but it was gone in a second. He started walking down the hall again.  
"Do not interrupt them." He said behind his back.  
I then decided I wanted to be annoying and a kid, "Hey! Wait a minute I got a great idea! I stick with you!" I said as I ran up to catch up to him. I was quoting from Shrek, so I had to change the lines a little bit, "You and me fine mean machine, together we can clean any room!"  
He gave me a weird look, but kept going. Which gave me the idea to talk his head off, I mean annoying Sebastian in real life is to good of an opportunity to pass up.  
"Man you remind me of a time when I started following this guy around, but he didn't like me back then, but after a while we started going out. Yeah that only lasted for about two days and then I tried this fruit cake and it wasn't that bad but then the fruit got hard after a while and it did not taste good after that! But I love cake, but not strawberry cake, it does not taste like strawberry's! I don't know why people like it. But then my friend told me that liking a purple sucker, you know how those ones are grape, and I told her no it was good, but she refused to eat them and-" I was basically rambling about stuff that was not important till finally he did the thing I wanted him to do, he put his hand over my mouth.  
I kept to the script and kept talking as if nothing was even there, which made him give me a perplexed looked before he took his hand off.  
"-And he had jumped on my back and I fell!" I finished laughing a little.  
He then glared at me, "Are you done?" He asked.  
I gave him an innocent face, "What do you mean?"  
He sighed and went back to cleaning in the kitchen, it had taken him over ten minutes to actually try and force me to shut up. I was surprised and awed at his patience not many people can last that long against me.  
When Madame Red and Ciel where done, we were called back and when we went to the room I got tackled by Madame Red.  
"Pack your bags sweetie your coming home with me! Ciel said I could have you until I get a new servant!" She was bright and shiny about the whole thing and if Ciel gave her permission then I wasn't about to say no.  
"Okay, I'll be back in ten minutes." I smiled, keeping my excitement to a minimum.  
I was going to miss Ciel while I was gone, but I really liked Madame Red, and I wasn't to worried about missing his birthday, because if I know Madame Red I know she wouldn't miss it for the world.  
I packed all my maids uniforms, and I also packed my backpack and my modern clothing, I had taken to keeping them with me at all times, no matter what home I am in. I guess it was just nice to remind myself that one day I will be sent back to my time period, even if that is a year from now.  
When I came back down I set my thing next to the door so it could be taken, but I didn't realize we would be leaving immediately. Apparently Ciel was leaving today to go back to his house and Madame Red was also anxious to get back to her home.  
I turned to Ciel and Sebastian who were getting their own carriage ready.  
"Well bye for now." I said with a smile.  
Ciel turned to me, "Is there anything coming up that I should be worried about?"  
I shook my head, "Nope your good for about another week, two weeks tops." I said brightly.  
"Good I expect you back by then." He said with authority in his voice.  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" I said and then I ran over to Madame Red's carriage.  
We quickly got loaded and then we got inside the carriage, as she told the driver where to go.  
"So what did you speak about?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.  
She smiled, "We talked about how I might get a baby to help me cope with what happened."  
I smiled, "That's good!"  
"And I want you to help me pick her!" She exclaimed.  
I was shocked to say the least, "Oh Ma'am I could never-"  
"Nonsense it's the whole reason I wanted you with me in the first place. Also do you know how to take care of a baby?" She asked.  
I smiled, remembering all the times I had babysat other people's kids in the neighborhood, "Yes, I do Ma'am."  
She nodded her head, "Good."  
It was quite the whole ride till we got there and then she assigned me to a room, I got to share with some other servants but I didn't mind since I was now use to it. I got to meet all of her other handmaidens and her other men servants and most of them were quite kind to me. Apparently she didn't even need to find a replacement, she already had enough man servants as it was, it was just an excuse so she could take me and I could help her find a good baby for her. I enjoyed being there as the other servants taught me many valuable things, they liked me better than Grell since I was a way faster learner.  
I got along with everyone two days into my stay and I was taught how to drive a carriage, it was interesting learning. A man servant had done it and it reminded me very much of when my father was teaching me how to drive. The maids taught me many other methods of cleaning and how to serve the master or mistress properly and how to hold myself and how to speak properly around them.  
On the third day however Madame Red had found a place she thought would be good, so we headed over to the orphanage and started looking for a child for her.

* * *

 **AN: I have not written on this story in so long and I have a lot of plans for the up coming curry arc and Ciel's birthday and I will be doing Christmas, even though it is late I don't care! I really wanted to do Christmas because it sounds really fun. Any who~ Please review and tell me how I did.**


	14. Chapter 14

I am amazing! Just putting it out there! I am driving a carriage all the way to Ciel's house. His house out in the country! I kept a cool expression on as I steered the horses and I kept going.  
Jeffery, Madame Red's new butler, was sitting on the seat with me and he was watching my every move and making sure that I would not mess up. He is the one who taught me how to drive a carriage.  
This morning Madame Red was talking to me about what time we should leave and I told her as early as possible she was surprised definitely but I told her to trust me and so we left as soon as possible. I couldn't wait to get back, she also told me that she would be giving me back to Ciel today, I was happy but also extremely sad. I did not want to leave the new baby, Madame Red had trusted me enough with her child so I got to watch her whenever she had to go do something or needed a break. Lets face it, all mothers need a break. I am happy that things finally seem to be going right for Madame Red.  
I just pulled up to the manor keeping my blank face on till I got off of the seat.  
I then whirled around to Jeffery, "Did you see me! I drove the carriage all the way here!"  
He chuckled at me enthusiasm, "Yes I saw, I was there the whole time."  
He went over and opened the door for Madame Red and I came up to take the baby so she could get out.  
As soon as that child was in my arms the whole world blurred away, I cradled her gently.  
"How was the trip little Camilla?" I cooed softly.  
"May I?" I saw Madame Red asking.  
I immediately gave her her baby, "Oh sorry! She is just so adorable." I said.  
We both started watching the baby till we heard a voice scream out, "AND ALSO, BOTH THE MASTER AND HIS BUTLER ARE ALIKE. THE TWO OF YOU ARE OBVIOUSLY MEN, YET YOU BOTH KEEP YOUR FRINGE LONG. SEEING IT IRKS ME! KINDLY LEARN FROM TANAKA!"  
We both stared in shock as she attacked both of them and forced their hair into much neater hair styles, it was quite the sight to see and I wished I could have caught it on video.  
Once she was done Ciel tried to compose himself, "I am really sorry that I have to trouble you for this Aunt Frances."  
She just sighed, "Really now."  
She really was a beautiful lady, she didn't look a day over twenty five, most women would kill to look like that. I wonder if she uses products?  
Madame Red then gave me the baby as she went to go greet her family.  
"Oh don't be so hard on him, Frances!" She laughed as she swung an arm around Lady Frances.  
I now held myself in the new way the maids at Madame Red's home taught, and I must say I look a lot like a maid more.  
Madame Red then went and hugged Ciel, "And how is my cutest nephew doing today!" She squealed.  
He looked annoyed and a bit bored as he answered, "Good Morning Madame Red, you seem to be early as well, I wonder why that is." He shot me a glare but I ignored it.  
Madame Red then motioned me forward and I moved like she wanted and showed off her new child. She then took her from my arms showing her to Ciel and the Middlefords that were present.  
"Isn't she just the cutest! I have named her Camilla." She said as she caressed the babes face.  
Lady Frances actually looked a bit moved by the baby before she straitened up, "Yes she is adorable, but that is not the reason we came!" She said her sternness coming back to her, "We just came to conduct a surprise spot check, and you are still lazing around like usual. Also, your butler is STILL indecent as ever. Bear in mind that you are going to be the man whom my daughter is marrying to in the future. I am going to retrain you today! Firstly I am going to have to check the inside of your house!" She practically yelled while pointing at them.  
Me and Madame Red where off to the side letting her do her thing, but then she turned to me.  
"And you!" She pointed at me, "Elizabeth tells me you are the new maid here?" She asked.  
I quickly got into my full maid act and curtsied, "Yes Ma'am, I am Scarlett White, please feel free to call me whatever you like."  
She stared at me for a couple more minutes, I barely keeping in character, before she finally asked me a question.  
"Do you believe in the equality of the sexes?" She had the most stern looking face on and I knew this was a test.  
How to answer? Obviously yes I do believe us to be equal, but that is not the answer she is looking for. Then it came to me and I knew it was probably the only answer that was passable.  
"Absolutely not." I said with a serious look on my face, I saw Ciel and Sebastian almost burst but I ignored it and continued my answer, "Men would become unmanageable."  
Dead Silence.  
That was all you could hear for a minute strait, my heart was beating so fast that it was inside my ears!  
Then she clapped me on the shoulder with a smile on her face, "Well said."  
Holy Crap! She just smiled at me!  
I gave her a polite smile back and then she turned back to Ciel and his butler.  
"I am glad you have finally hired a maid that knows a thing or two, much better than that lecherous butler of yours."  
I almost laughed, but I kept it in not wanting to get out of her good graces.  
"Now the inside of your home." She demanded.  
Sebastian put a hand to his heart, "In that case, allow me to lead the way."  
Ciel pulled on his sleeve for a second and Sebastian said something to him before we all continued inside, I felt bad for Jeffery who was getting all of my luggage, so I went to keep him company. I only had two bags so it is not like it was much but I would hate for him to get left behind.  
"Where would you like this stuff Scarlett?" He asked.  
I smiled up at him, "Oh just leave it at the doorway I can come get it later, my room is quite far from here and I would hate to make you carry it all the way there."  
He set it down and we went to go and catch up to the others.  
As Sebastian was just opening the first door, "Firstly, I will lead you to explore the garden, the winter roses brought from Germany are exceptionally beautiful-"  
He stopped as he saw what Finny had done and shut the door with amazing speed.  
"I have made a mistake." He turned around with that closed eyed perfect smile of his, "I actually wanted to let you explore the main hall."  
Aunt Frances then tried to challenge this, "Why? Since we are already here, we should start exploring from the garden!"  
" **No please come to the main hall. This way please.** " He said with much more force.  
He then went into some speech about how good it was as me and Jeffery walked side by side. We were trailing behind the rest of the group as to not disturb our Masters or Mistresses. I then tripped on my own two feet and he caught me by the arm before I could fall. Which was weird since I usually had amazing balance.  
"Watch out Scarlett." He warned with a worried voice.  
"Ah yes thank you Jeffery." I said as I smiled up at him warmly.  
It was easy with Jeffery, he was very nice and easy to talk to, not at all like some other butler I know.  
Sebastian then opened the next door and we heard a distant crying before the door was closed again at the same amazing speed and he turned around with the exact same perfect face.  
"I have made a mistake. I think we should proceed to the greenhouse to have tea."  
And again Aunt Frances challenged this, "Why? I thought we are here to view the main hall."  
" **No, we shall have tea first.** " He said again with more force.  
He then went into another long winded speech and me and Jeffery started talking.  
"Wonder why he keeps making mistakes?" He whispered down into my ear.  
I smiled at him and whispered back, "You have no idea."  
And we both then chuckled, gosh I totally love this man, not literal love but like pizza love. I say I love a lot of people, my family sometimes makes fun of me for it.  
Then at the end of Sebastian's lovely, oh so boring, speech there was a nice little explosion from behind him, and Lady Frances being the smart women she is asked a certain question that I couldn't help but chuckle to.  
 **"Have you made a mistake again?"**  
I was surprised Sebastian could keep up his false smile.  
"You are such an indecisive man!" She yelled at him."  
He bowed deeply with a hand over his heart, "I am so sorry, my way of handling matter are just too..." He then stopped as something came to mind, "Oh I have just remembered that there is a place which I have been intending to let the Marchioness explore. Even though it might not be really suitable for ladies to explore it.. Anyway let us all head to the stables!"  
We walked there in silence as we waited for what Sebastian was to show us, he kept occasionally glancing over at me, and I don't know why, but it was starting to get annoying.  
When we got there he showed us this one horse, "What do you think of this, Marchioness? I have specially bought a horse with a blue black coat as the young masters personally horse. It has always been my wish to show this to the Marchioness."  
She then marveled at the horse, "Woah, it is indeed a splendid horse! It has a nice build and processes a good look. Oh yeah, Ciel, Do you want to go hunting with me right now?" She asked with a smirk.  
"With Aunt?" He asked.  
"Ooh, me too!" Madame Red said, she then turned to me, "Scarlett could you be a dear and go take Camilla inside, I would hate for her to hear the shots and to get dirty while were out."  
I smiled at Madame Red, "Of course, don't worry she is in excellent hands." I assured her as I took Camilla.  
I then went off inside the manor, now Sebastian couldn't give me those weird glances, and I went to one of the sitting rooms and I started playing with her. I kept away from the other servants, afraid that they might crush her fragile body or accidently explode something next to her or, you never know, make a ton of plates fall on her.  
I blew on her cheeks and gave her lots of *Raspberry's, and then I played peek-a-boo with her. She giggled and laughed the whole time which put me in a great mood, since baby's laughter is always the best thing to hear. I then noticed she was getting cranky, so I went back to the carriage and got out the 'diaper bag' and I went back inside and made her a bottle of warm milk, she soon nodded off after that.  
I then realized that they would be arriving soon so I went down to greet our guests, but if it looked bad in the manga it looked even worse here. They made a disaster of the place, good thin I kept the baby away.  
I came right in time since the doors had just barely opened up and the group started walking in, then the Marchioness looked pissed as she started walking forward.  
"Hmph, they are actually one step quicker than me. I came here specially today just for the sake of saying this. Happy 13th Birthday Ciel! And also, everyone I'll be counting on all of you to take care of my daughter and her husband in the future."  
Ciel was shocked and happy as he said, "Thank you... very much!" Love that smile of his.  
I then went over to Madame Red and handed her her baby, "She fell asleep." I said quietly.  
She nodded her head and walked off with her baby and had Jeffery following her. I saw Frances go over and talk to Sebastian, and I knew what they were talking about.  
I then saw him stay out of the party and he left the room, I hadn't joined in the fun so no one noticed when I followed him out. I had forgotten about this part and it was all coming back to me as I silently followed him down I wondered if he knew I was there.  
He then went into the room and took the cake down, "Oh my! Looks like the cake I made will have gone to waste. Hmmph.. Its really hard to comprehend what creatures like humans are thinking. They actually find this kind of stuff, delicious!" He talked to himself, and as he said it he dipped his finger into the frosting of the hat and put it in his mouth.  
If that isn't sexy I don't know what is!  
I went up behind him and put my arm around him stealing a strawberry off of the top, "Yeah and you Demons thing souls are delicious, your pretty hard to understand too!" I said making my presence known.  
He turned around, with the cake still in his hands, and actually looked a little shocked. I smiled up at him as I swallowed the strawberry in my mouth.  
I then went and sat on top of a counter and looked at him as I crossed my legs, "So tell me, Sebastian, what were you thinking when you made that cake?" I asked.  
He then said in a bored and tired tone, "I thought it would be good for the young masters birthday."  
I then hung my head letting my prideful act drop, "That's such a boring answer I was hoping for something more interesting!" I complained.  
I heard him chuckle and I looked up to see he had moved closer to me.  
"What?" I asked annoyed.  
"I was just wondering what a Sebby pillow is?" He said with a smirk.  
My face was then a million degrees, but I tried to play it off, "A-a what? S-sebby pillow? W-what on earth is that?"  
He then trapped me in using his hands on each side of the counter, "Oh I think you know, I heard it on your cinematic record." He said.  
He HEARD IT but did not see it! Phew that was a good thing, I would have died from embarrassment.  
"It is nothing you need to concern yourself with! Can I have the cake?" I then asked sweetly trying to change the subject.  
He briefly looked at the cake in his hands, that was now on the counter, "This cake?" He asked mockingly.  
I nodded my head with pure joy, if I could just reach one more inch I could take it.  
He then moved himself away from me and went over tom the trash can.  
"What are you doing?!" I asked horrified.  
"Tell me what a Sebby pillow is." He said.  
He was BLACKMAILING ME!  
"Never!" I seethed.  
He then lifted the lid, "Don't do this!" I practically begged.  
"You know what I want." He said.  
He then put the cake near the trash can.  
"But you can't!" I defended weakly getting off of the counter.  
And then it slipped through his hands, I tried to rush forward and grab it but then the next second it was in the bottom of the trash can.  
"NOOOOO!" I let out a painful cry and collapsed to the ground on my hands and knees.  
"Monster!" I accused him.  
Looking up at him through tearful eyes, he raised an eyebrow at this accusation.  
"You already knew that." He said simply.  
I then whimpered, "And all I got was a strawberry~"  
He sighed, "if you like it that much I'll make one for you on your birthday."  
I shot up as if the last incident never happened, "Really?!" I asked, with sparkles in my eyes.  
He looked at me questionable, "Are you really human?" He asked.  
I rolled my eyes, "Oh whatever, I just get over things quickly. Unless there serious." I said with a dead strait face and tone, "Then that person has to pay."  
I then turned back into my smiling self, "So you will make me one on my birthday?" I asked again.  
He sighed, "Yes, when is it?" He asked.  
"My birthday is November 15th!" I said pumping my fist into the air, "When is yours?" I asked with an innocent face on.  
He saw strait through that and glared at me, "And why would you like to know?"  
I then saw the window and ran over to it, "Crap!" I yelled, startling Sebastian.  
"Yes?" He asked.  
"Its snowing!" I explained.  
He then looked at me confused, "And don't most women like snow?"  
"Why does that have to include me?" I asked glaring up at him, "I hate it when it snows! It just means it is too freaking cold! I hate the cold!"  
I then walked away from the window sighing, "Well looks like I need to go into hibernation."  
He was then really confused, "Excuse me?"  
I laughed when I saw his expression, "Don't take everything so seriously, I meant figuratively, like I won't be going outside a lot."  
He nodded seeming to get it, we then went out to join the others.  
I was around Madame Red mostly since she had the baby, and the night soon ended and everyone went back home and I got resettled into my room with Mey-rin.

* * *

It was later that night when I was sneaking down the halls, I had brought no source of light and was just walking by memory and finally I got to the room. I only knew it was the right one since there was light coming from it, I went up to the door and knocked making all the noise from the inside stop.  
"Come in." I heard Ciel say.  
I walked in to see Sebastian was just tucking the young master in.  
"Yes?' Ciel asked once he saw it was me.  
"I have something for you." I said trying my best to hide it behind my back, which did not work to well since it was a rectangular piece and was pretty wide.  
"Well then bring it here." Said Ciel.  
I could tell from the look on his face and Sebastian's they were curious to see what it was. I then flew across the room and jumped onto the bed at amazing speed and nearly scaring the life out of Ciel. Sebastian on the other hand just looked amused, I was on my knees across from Ciel where he had only gotten the bottom half into the bed sheets and was sitting up.  
"Happy Birthday Ciel!" I cheered as I handed him the present.  
He looked at me skeptical, "And why did you wait till this late at night?"  
"Because I wanted my present to be the last one you saw tonight and I thought it might be weird or embarrassing to open in front of the others." I said scratching the back of my head shyly.  
He looked at my with suspicion but then proceeded to open the present that took me forever to make for him. And when he opened it I just knew his heart stopped by the look on his face.  
"Breathe Ciel." I told him.  
He looked so shocked and he took a quick breath in, "How did you-!"  
"I told you, I have seen a lot of your life, ever since you were little." I said smiling at him.  
I knew what he saw, he saw a painting, but it wasn't just any old painting, it was a painting of his family. I had put his mother and father sitting down on a picnic blanket holding each other and across from them I put a grown up Ciel and Elizabeth in the same position. Then behind Ciel I put Sebastian who was standing holding a tray of food and other such delicacies, and them behind Vincent I had put Tanaka also holding a tray but his being filled with teas. Then in the background I had put the idiot trio and all there mistakes, making Mey-rin have broken glasses and Finny was holding weed killed and Bard had an afro. But with them I had Bard holding a dynamite stick and Mey-rin also had a gun in each hand and Finny on the other side of his body had some tree trunks next to him. So I got their clumsiness but also their amazing killing talents. And everyone in the picture was smiling, even Ciel as he looked at his parent lovingly.  
Sebastian curious to see what it was looked over Ciel and he had the exact same shocked expression.  
I then nervously put my pointy fingers together, "So do you like it?" I asked unsure.  
He closed his eyes then opened them again and looked me strait in the eyes.  
"This is a good painting, thank you." And at the end of it he let a bit of his true smile touch his lips.  
I was over joyed that he even complemented me, I thought he would toss it aside as if he didn't need it. I smiled one of my most dazzeling smiles that usually stole men's heart in a second.  
"I'm glad you like it!" I said.  
Him and Sebastian then both seemed shocked at that.  
"Well that's all I wanted to say, I'll be off to bed now."  
I then skipped merrily all the way to my room and Mey-rin was already asleep so I just went strait to bed.

* * *

 **AN: *Raspberry-w** **hen you blow directly on someone's bare skin resulting in a tickling sensation for the other person and makes a 'farting' sound, usually done on ones stomach.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: So I am going to be doing at least two fillers I think for Christmas, and yes I know they're SUPER late, but I wanted to do them since Christmas is a BIG thing for my character. Anyway the beginning might be a little confusing since she will be dreaming, I'll have it in Italics.  
**

* * *

 _I looked over at my mother, she had that huge stupid grin on her face.  
"Knock it off Mom. I need to focus on my driving, I just got my license." I chuckled.  
We had just come back from my first rock concert and she kept bugging me about it, she was a little drunk so it was understandable. That was the reason I was driving, since she decided to get drunk.  
"Whaaa~" She slurred still smiling, "I just wanted to know if you wanted to grab that sexy guys butt as much as I did~"  
I sighed, in amusement, "Mother he was about forty years old."  
She laughed, "Age doesn't mean a thing! Ha ha your father can testify to that! One time he banged a-!"  
"MOTHER!" I yelled in shock she would try to tell me of my fathers past 'deeds'.  
She burst into louder laughter, it was just us in the car and she always wanted to have fun.  
"Oh~ Your so innocent~" She cooed, "You know I lost my virginity at fifteen~" She bragged.  
"I don't see why your happy about." I said, I was smiling though, as always, so she knew I was still enjoying myself.  
I always had a great time with my mother, she was my everything, I never got how some people could talk trash about theirs. We agreed on almost everything, except when it came to boys, we just had different taste, I guess. My mother was so open she was always trying to tell me about her sex with my father and how it felt, and that's were I drew the line.  
We were laughing about something else now as I looked over at her and she said...  
"Oh knock it off you ding-a-ling, pay attention." She laughed.  
I looked only to see the bright lights coming and my heart sped up.  
_

* * *

I shot up out of bed gasping, and the hair plastered itself to my skin, I felt my eyes sting as the tears came up. They always did, I hadn't had that dream in so long, it took me by surprise. I quickly put my hands to my eyes, remembering where I was, and quickly tried to rid myself of the tears.  
"No...No not now." I whispered as I wiped my tears.  
My breaths started becoming ragged and it quickly turned to pants, I got out of my bed, in just my night gown, and picked up my phone from under my bed. I clutched it to my chest as if it would make this pain go away. It was my only source of comfort, I hated it when people said their feeling could never hurt them. I know for a fact that if they are strong enough they can manifest themselves to a literal feeling of pain, right in my chest, right where my wretched heart be. I hated myself, I had to, what else is there?  
My tears were still coming so I got back in bed and wrapped the blanket around my legs as I put my back against the wall behind my bed. I looked over at Mey-rin who was still asleep, I quickly took my pillow out from under me and put it against my whole face.  
Once I was in the position I needed to be I let it all out, onto the pillow that would drowned my tears and screams of pain, I still tried to keep myself quiet, but Mey-rin thankfully did not wake up.  
I still had my phone against me as I cried and it only reminded me of what I had done, making the pain ten times worse than it use to be. It felt like I was dying, I wish I would, just to end all of my insanity. My cries and scream soon became nothing since I was crying so hard, they turned into just gasps of air coming out. I took the pillow away from my face and squeezed my eyes shut as I bent over and let the sobs come out silently.  
It hurt. Everything hurt. I was in constant pain. I want to die. I deserve to die.  
All of my smiles are fake. My whole person I am now is fake. Nothing could ever be the way it was before.  
After all once something is truly lost, one can never get it back again.

* * *

(Later that Morning)  
I was making breakfast for the servants, since I could cook unlike a certain chef, with a smile on my face. I love that trick with a cold rag, it worked like a charm, and now nobody would ever know what I had done in the middle of the night. I did look a bit tried since after that I couldn't go to sleep.  
Sebastian walked in and started making breakfast for the young master, who had yet to wake.  
"Good morning Sebastian!" I greeted cheerfully.  
He looked at me cautiously, "Good morning." He returned the gesture.  
I went back to my work as he started his task, as I finished it I asked Sebastian the same thing I always do.  
"Would you like any?"  
"No thank you."  
I went and served it to the other waiting servants, I knew he would say it, but I got to ask him just to keep up the image of him being a human. Even though he himself doesn't even try to keep it up, seriously the servants are idiots for not knowing by now.  
We all ate and chatted and after Sebastian had served the young master his breakfast he came back down and ordered the other servants to their tasks.  
I looked at him, "Sebastian, what would you like me to do?" I asked.  
He would usually boss me around like the other servants, but today he was acting weird.  
"No, I just need your help today." He said.  
Now that was really strange! Sebastian? Need help? Ha! I would more likely see pig fly!  
"Umm is something going on Sebastian?" I asked, totally confused.  
"No, now follow me." He said curtly and turned on his heel.  
I rushed to keep up with him and his fast pace, he always acted like he was in a hurry. We started walking down the halls, and I soon realized we were going to the young masters study.  
Sebastian knocked on it and we heard his voice say, 'come in.' and Sebastian opened the door. I followed him inside not sure what else to do, and I just stood on the side lines as Ciel and Sebastian started talking.  
Ciel then turned a scowl my way when Sebastian turned the other way, I just shrugged my shoulders as if to say 'I don't know', to his unasked question.  
Then Sebastian turned to me, "Scar, go get some tea for the young master."  
"Yes sir." I said calmly as I bowed and left the room.  
Now things were just really strange today, why the Heck did Sebastian need help?!  
I made the tea quickly and rushed back up, carrying a tea tray, with the tea cups and tea on it. I had learned a little about what cups went with what tea, because of Sebastian's strict butt, and so I just put two together that I knew.  
As I went back in I saw Sebastian behind Ciel, like always, and I went up to his desk and I served him a cup of tea before standing back up with the tea tray in my hands.  
This was awkward.  
It might be normal to other servants, but since I was raised as a 21st century teenager it was awkward for me.  
"Scar." Ciel said.  
"Yes?" I asked.  
"Are you religious?"  
Well that was out of the blue.  
"Yes, I'm a Christian why?" I asked, which was a bit rude for a servant, but I obviously am not a servant.  
"I thought you would like to know that it is Christmas eve." He said calmly.  
I nearly dropped the tea set, but I caught it in mid air as I collected myself.  
"O-oh is it?" I said trying to remain formal.  
He chuckled at my display of idiocy then got a bit serious, "I have a few questions for you?"  
Oh this must be what Sebastian needed help with.  
"Yes what is it?" I asked.  
I glanced at Sebastian who was still just behind Ciel with a emotionless smile.  
"Your religion. What is it like?" He asked very seriously.  
Which made me laugh a bit, but I swallowed it down, "Umm. Normal, I don't really know, I only go to church on certain days."  
"Which is?" He asked looking at me with his one bright blue eye.  
"Holidays, other than that I don't really go, unless my family feels like it."  
He hummed in thought, "Do you pay tithing?"  
Where in the world is this going?!  
I snorted, "And give money to those corrupt people who preach about being good, but they themselves can't keep one commandment. Yeah I don't pay _tithing._ "  
He seemed a little shocked by my answer, but he didn't really let it show.  
He looked into his tea cup, "Do you celebrate Christmas?"  
Is this were it was going! He could have just asked me strait out.  
"Yes!" I smiled, "Its the one day of the year a fat pedophile comes in your house and leaves you gifts to bribe you into letting him watch you while your sleeping!"  
He showed his shock this time, not really trying to hide it.  
"Wha-!"  
"I'm talking about Santa Clause." I elaborated.  
"I know that!" He retorted.  
I sighed, "What are you getting at C- young master?"  
He sighed swishing the tea around in his cup, "Well it would be awkward if you were very religious since you are a Demon bride or whatever."  
I was at a loss.  
"What?" I tilted my head in confusion.  
"A-" He was about to say it again but I cut him off very rudely.  
"Hey what do you want for Christmas, I really should have prepared sooner, but I forgot."  
He glared at my interruption, "I don't celebrate Christmas." He said with no emotion.  
Well yeah genius I figured that much out with you living with a DEMON and all.  
"Okay, what gift do you want that will be randomly out of the blue, that I might give to you tomorrow?"  
"I don't celebrate Christmas." He repeated.  
I then feigned ignorance, "And what does that have to do with anything?"  
He glare at me and I glared right back, there was no way I just not going to give him a gift.  
When he didn't relent I came up with a great idea.  
I sighed acting like I lost, "Alright." I paused for a moment, "I will just tell Lizzy you want her to visit tomorrow with a ton of gifts!" I smiled.  
His mouth gapped open, definitely thinking of all the 'cute' things that she would be bringing over.  
I was about to skip away, "Alright young master I will just go inform her immediately!"  
So maybe I was blackmailing the boy into telling me what he wanted for Christmas. It was a little bad, but some things just have to be done.  
I was about to open the door when I heard him call out.  
"Scar!"  
I slowly turned my head with a sly smirk on my face, "Yes, _young master?_ " I mocked.  
He sighed, "I like something chocolate, maybe something I haven't hade before."  
I smiled and bowed, then mocking Sebastian, "Of course my lord."  
I left before I could either get killed or Sebastian would glare me to death. Either way I would be dead if I had stayed in there for any longer. I then started thinking of what I could do, and what could I make that hadn't been invented yet.  
My all time classic popped into my head, they weren't invented till the 1900s so I should be safe with this. I loved the story of how they got invented to since it was all one big accident. Skipped down the hall singing a song, that was religious. It was only in this time of year that I sung religious songs, or Christmas songs.

 _"Many nights we've prayed,  
with no proof anyone could hear  
in our hearts a hopeful song,  
we barely understood  
Now we are not afraid  
Although we know there's much to fear  
We were moving mountains  
long before we knew we could  
There can be miracles,  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail,  
it's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles,  
you can achieve  
When you believe,  
somehow you will  
You will when you believe  
In this time of fear,  
when prayers so often proved in vain  
Hope seemed like the summer birds,  
too swiftly flown away  
Yet now I'm standing here  
With heart so full I can't explain  
Seeking faith and speaking words,  
I never thought I'd say  
There can be miracles,  
when you believe  
Though hope is frail,  
Its hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles,  
you can achieve  
When you believe,  
somehow you will  
You will when you believe"_

I took a deep breath after that little part, readying myself for the next part that was not in English. I had gotten a chocolate bar out and was started to cut it into pieces for my recipe.

 _"Ashia el Adonay ki ga o ga a,  
Ashia el Adonay ki ga o ga a,  
Mi chamocha ba'elim, Adonay?  
Mi kamocha ne'edar bakodesh?  
Nachita bechasdecha a'm zu ga'alta,  
Ashira! Ashira! Ashira!  
Ashira-!"_

"HOLY CRAP!" I yelled as I turned around and saw a black butler in the doorway as I sang, I jumped and put a hand to my chest, not the hand that had the knife in it, and tried to calm my breathing.  
"Ah sorry I did not mean to startle you." He said with one of his fake sweet smiles.  
I glared at him, "Liar!" I yelled, "Anyway you should announce your presence when entering a room. It's rude not to."  
He tilted his head to the side, "Yet you seem to do it so often."  
I waved off his comment, "Whatever just don't do it to me when I'm singing."  
"You have a very beautiful voice, for a human." He said, as if that was a complement!  
I glared, "Thank you."  
"What was the song called that you were singing?"  
"Its called 'when you believe', why?" I asked still annoyed at his earlier stunt.  
"I thought you said you weren't that religious?" He looked at me skeptically.  
I rolled my eyes, "I'm not, I just really like that song. And it Christmas!" I yelled putting my arms in the air for joy as I smiled.  
It was his turn to roll his eyes, "Oh and do you know the words to that song?"  
I then turned sheepish, "Umm not really, but I know it has something to do with singing to the lord."  
He then took my wrists in his hands, "And yet you had the audacity to sing it in front of a Demon." He said with a frown on his face, though there was a smile in his eyes.  
I then put up a blank face, "Well yeah your not that scary." I deadpanned.  
I was so lying through my teeth, but I just wanted to insult him a little.  
His eyes narrowed a bit more and lost some of their happiness at being insulted, "Oh can you say that honestly?"  
He said it in a super seductive voice and I found myself wanting to cave into this being and let him take me.  
His face was getting closer and he was still holding my wrists, and he was totally seducing me, and winning!  
Before it could go any farther I randomly yelled out, "OH WHAT A LECHEROUS FACE YOU HAVE!" Not only did I yell it randomly, but I mimicked Lady Francis.  
He was so shocked he didn't react for a full minute which gave me just enough time to run out of that room, after throwing the knife on the counter, and down the hall.  
I didn't think he would come after me so I stopped after a while and caught my breath, I saw Mey-rin struggling with her chores and I decided to help her.  
After all, I am many things, but I am not a cheater. I do have an obligation to my boyfriend and I will not be labeled a cheater no matter what.  
I realized that being in a house with a lustful demon is not safe and I should always have that one buddy who can protect me no matter what, or at least make it to where the demon can't make a move on me. So I stayed with Mey-rin all day and did, I mean, help her do her chores.  
I would have to finish my present for Ciel later, since there was a monster wandering the house.

* * *

 **AN: And there's the first chapter! Good? Bad? Review please! Sorry about the depressing part in the beginning, but hopefully the little Sebastian action made up for that.**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: So, I don't know, I was kind of disappointed with the last chapter so hopefully this one will make up for it. Either way I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

I had been laying in bed for a couple of hours now just thinking, I was afraid to go to sleep because I did not want to dream that dream again. After I had escaped Sebastian and went to help Mey-rin we had talked about Christmas for hours, till it was time for dinner and then I told the other servants about gift exchanges. So apparently now us servants will be doing that, Mey-rin had asked Sebastian if he wanted to join us, but he of course refused. I had gotten Finny so that would be easy enough, I am not sure who got me though, since we were suppose to be keeping it a secret. I hope it wasn't Bard, if he try's to cook me something, Heck! If he try's to cook something for anyone were all going to be screwed. Yeah, I am not sure how well this is going to work with three clumsy servants, but if they do their best, well that's that then.  
Since I had nothing to do till the sunrise came I got out of bed, in my nightgown, and was about to go to the kitchen. I remembered though that I wanted to take my phone with me, it was my one source of comfort while in this weird world in the past. I stuck it under my bra, which I had been wearing as much as possible, the only problem was I had to hand wash it since the others couldn't know I was from the future.  
After I got my phone secured I went down to the kitchen to finish up my present for Ciel, if I ever had a little brother I am pretty sure he would be something like Ciel. Spoiled and rotten and always getting his way. To bad for me I was the youngest in my family, my siblings called me spoiled, but I am pretty sure I keep myself in check.  
When I got down to the kitchen I saw that the cut up chocolate bar was right where I left, I exhaled in relief and went right to it. To make sure it hadn't been tampered with, when my inspection was done I sighed in relief and started getting the rest of the ingredients out. I started absentmindedly humming some Christmas carols that were the super easy ones to memorize. On jingle bells though I would stop my humming and literally just say 'hey!', it was way too hard to hum the 'hey' part.  
When I started stirring all the ingredients together I rocked back and forth on the pads of my feet all the way to my toes. My singing naturally got louder, but still quiet enough to where it would not wake up the other servants, especially Mey-rin since she slept like a log.  
"What are you doing?"  
I didn't scream, but I jumped about ten feet into the air then put the bowl of dough on the counter as I clutched my rapid paced heart.  
"You could you not come up on me like that?!" I snapped at Sebastian who was casually leaning against the wall.  
He stared at me with a face that was unreadable, before finally asking, "Why are you not in bed?"  
I scoffed and turned back to my work at hand, "I couldn't sleep."  
"Oh? But you are very tired." He stated, as if he knew that!  
"I am not- *yawn*- tired!" Well that was a fail, no matter how you look at it.  
He just sharpened his gaze at me, "You should go to bed."  
I turned away from him again, "I have things to do."  
"Like what?" He asked, obviously finding this argument pointless.  
"Well I have to finish the young master's present." Man, it still felt weird to be calling him the 'young master', I wish I could just call him Ciel.  
"That can wait until tomorrow."  
"But tomorrow is Christmas!" I whined, then I put on a matter-of-fact face, "And I will stay up till the fat guy comes."  
He then shook his head, "Over a thousand years later and people still treat it like something special."  
"I'm pretty sure Jesus' birth was special, I have read the bible you know."  
He rolled his eyes, "Humans can think that anything is special."  
I then glared at him, "Okay well first off he performed miracles! Second he was the son of The God! And lastly-!"  
"Lower your voice Miss White, you will wake the others." He sighed.  
I then did a whispery voice though I was still yelling, "And thirdly he acted in God's name and made a religion all of us could follow."  
"I don't get why you defend something you don't believe in that much." He said, still partly glaring at me.  
I turned back around, I need to quit looking at him, "Well... My mother..." I trailed off.  
"Your mother?" He prompted.  
"My Mother believed in the Christian church so I decided to believe in it too. Though it has never really done me much good, nor her so I don't know why she was a Christian." I explained, telling him probably too much about my mother, though when I started talking about her I couldn't seem to stop.  
He sighed, "We're getting off topic, you need to go to bed."  
"I'm fine here, you can go back to bed." I said.  
He came up behind me and put a hand on one side of the counter next to me.  
"Why do you refuse to go to bed?" He asked looking me in the eyes.  
I took a step away, bowl in hand, "Because then I'll dream." I never broke the eye contact.  
I really loved his eyes, the anime and manga don't cover how gorgeous Sebastian is, his eyebrows were still manly and his eyes were a deep red color that would look brown in darker lights. His jaw bone was nice and strong, and his lips looked nice and smooth as well as soft, it made me wonder how they felt. His nose was sharp, but not in an unattractive way, I loved the way his cheek bones made his whole face shape that much more appealing. His midnight black hair that would sometimes fall into his eyes at just the right angle, though it was way to messy for my tastes if I was being honest. And then if you look down to his body-  
"Scarlett!" Sebastian said again bringing me out of my daze.  
I realized he had been calling me for the past few minutes and blushed in embarrassment.  
"Umm... Sorry, what was the question?" I asked unsure.  
He sighed again, he had been doing that a lot lately, "I asked why you don't want to dream?"  
I looked away from him and towards the counters, "None of your business." I mumbled.  
"What?" He asked daring me to repeat what I had said.  
I had had enough of his questions and putting his nose where it doesn't belong, I turned on him with a sharp glare, "I said, none of your Damn Business!" I then swiveled around to put my cookie dough somewhere, I placed it in a covered before turning back around, "Goodbye!" I was still glaring and still had my heated glare on. I could see the shock in his expression, he was not expecting me to fight back on his little interrogation, I left the room stomping my heels as I went and reentered my room.  
I felt a sigh of regret leave me, what the heck had I just done?! I just swore! I am not one to swear, it is not even allowed in my house back home, even though we do live in the 21st century my parents were old fashioned. I then felt myself swell with pride, holy crap I swore! In Sebastian's face even! Man, I must be the bravest being on earth, I swore into a demon's face!  
I let myself slide to the floor, still hyped-up about my pervious actions, that was pretty cool. Then I remembered why I went down there in the first place.  
Crap! I still can't go to sleep, so what do I do now for the next hours of the night? I was going to finish up my present for Ciel, but I would have to wait for tomorrow morning to do that, it did feel weird to cook in the kitchen though. Even though back home I had done it a ton, every day really, but since I got here Sebastian is way to over protective of his job and nobody cooks but him. I understand why he put that rule on the other servants, but me too as well! I have never blown up a kitchen before!  
Whatever, my brain was going every where thanks to the lack of sleep, but I still refuse to get some sleep. Maybe tomorrow I could try, but the thought of it still scared me.  
I then just walked around my room, and kept my mind awake thinking of random things that did not matter, I even slapped myself trying to stay awake.

* * *

Early in the morning before anyone else was up, I was in the kitchen putting the last finishing touch's on Ciel's present. I wonder if I should wait till later or if I should wake him up early and give it to him now, with a glass of milk as well. Can't forget that part.  
Maybe it was because of the lack of sleep, or maybe I am just stupid, but I decided to give it to him now. So I quickly got out a breakfast tray and a nice plate and I arranged it all like a wealthy person would, and I put the glass of milk on the side.  
I then skipped off to his bedroom, where I knew he was still asleep, and when I got there I lost even more brain cells, since I just opened the door and walked right in. The door closed behind me and I went to the side of Ciel's bed, he was breathing softly and I had a terrible idea pop into my head.  
I set the tray down on a table next to me and I got real close to Ciel's face, again I blame the lack of sleep.  
"Hey~ Ciel~ Wake up~" I cooed at the sleeping boy.  
When he peeked one eye open he was shocked to find me so close to him, and it was still dark in his room. So shocked that he nearly jumped all the way to the other side of his bed.  
"WH-!" He was about to yell, but I did not want Sebastian to come in here.  
"Now, now," I chided as if he was in the wrong, "Inside voice, Ciel."  
He glared viciously at me, I then feigned fright.  
"Oh your soo scary~" Still blaming the lack of sleep, I then smiled, "I brought you your present!"  
He sighed, angrily, and sat up on his bed, I went and opened the curtain letting the first drops of sunlight enter the room.  
"The sun isn't even up yet!" He yelled annoyed.  
I put a finger to my lips, "Shhh, it is a special occasion. Don't you want to see the sun rising? Its a beautiful sight~" I sang.  
He rolled his eyes, "Where's the present?"  
I picked up the tray and brought it to him, "They are usually better when warm, so I figured you would want them now. Also they are best dipped into milk!"  
He looked at the plate weirdly, "A cookie?" He asked sceptic.  
I then turned into a child, "Not just any cookie! It is a chocolate chip cookie! Which wasn't invented till the 1900s, so I know you haven't had them yet!"  
He rolled his eyes and took a bit of one, he didn't complain and went to get a second one.  
"Good?" I asked him.  
He blushed, "There decent."  
I pumped a fist into the air then turned back to him, "Dip them into the milk, there better that way!"  
He did as I said, surprisingly, and he seemed to like that since he did it for the rest of the cookie. I then started to get his outfit out for the day, intending to dress him.  
"What are you doing?" He asked.  
"I am getting your outfit out to dress you, silly!" I smiled.  
"Sebastian can do that." He said.  
I waved it off, "He's busy, either making your breakfast, dealing with the other servants, or still fake sleeping. I am not sure what time it is, but you might as well get up since your already awake!"  
He sighed again, "It is not proper for a young women to dress a man."  
"But your still a child, so it's okay!" I said.  
He blushed out of embarrassment and anger, "It is not okay! And don't call me a child!"  
It was my turn to sigh, "Fine, you put on the essential layers and I will dress you the rest of the way." I put the clothes on the bed and turned around.  
"That is still not proper, I won't do it." He refused.  
"I give you ten seconds, and whatever is not done I will be doing." I stated.  
"WHA-!"  
"Ten."  
"Wait!"  
"Nine."  
"You-!"  
"Eight."  
"Damnit!" Whoa, I did not know Ciel was one to swear.  
"Seven."  
I heard the shuffling of clothes.  
"Six."  
I heard him struggling with some thing.  
"Five."  
"Four, three, two, one." I said really quickly and turned around.  
"You cheated!" He yelled.  
I waved it off, "It's fine, what were you trying to do anyway?" I asked.  
He had his pants on backwards and they weren't even buttoned and his shirt was hanging loosely off of his shoulders, exposing his whole chest. I giggled at the sight, and he glared at me and blushed.  
"You were counting to fast!" He defended.  
"Oh yes that's totally the reason." I said sarcastically.  
I then fixed up his pants and shirt and then I moved onto the outer layers of his clothing, it took all but ten minutes and it wasn't that hard to figure out since I had seen him wear this outfit before.  
When I finished I smiled brightly and said, "There! That wasn't so hard!"  
I looked to see his face twenty different shades of red and he coughed awkwardly.  
"Whatever." Was the only thing that came out of his mouth, I didn't know they said that in the eighteen hundreds, or maybe I am just rubbing off on him.  
Sebastian then chose that point to enter with Ciel's breakfast, looking shocked to see Ciel dressed and me here as well.  
"Told you he was making your breakfast." I smiled at Ciel.  
"You also gave two other things he could be doing." He retorted, tired with my antics.  
"I was right wasn't I?" I said.  
He ignored me and sat on his bed, "What's for breakfast Sebastian?"  
Before Sebastian could kill me, I left the room and went to go join the other servants, who were in the kitchen eating the breakfast Sebastian had made for them. When I walked in they all looked up.  
"Oh! I was so worried when you weren't there this morning, and Sebastian couldn't find you either!" Mey-rin exclaimed jumping out of her seat.  
"I'm fine." I waved it off, "I was just helping C-Young Master with something."  
I then sat down and got myself my own plate of food, food always helped me stay awake, so I was not passing this up. I munched happily until the butler came in to break up are little relaxing group. Apparently we still had work even though today was CHRISTMAS! So yes I was a bit peeved at the whole thing and the fact Sebastian had given us work and I was tired, though it was my own fault.  
I had to clean the base boards today, and so my knees were bound to hurt later, I hate being on my hands and knees all day. Pfft, that sounded a bit dirty, excuse my gutter mind.  
I focused on my task humming Christmas songs, I was currently humming Jingle Bells and saying 'Hey!' whenever it called for it.  
"Why do you keep yelling 'hey' every minute or so around the house?"  
I jumped about ten feet with a little yelp of surprise escaping me, I turned, still on hands and knees, to look at the demonic butler.  
"Why do you Still feel the need to surprise me every time you have to say something?" I glared.  
He just looked down at me unamused, I sighed and went back to my job.  
"If you must know it is because it is too hard to hum the 'Hey' part in Jingle Bells." I then smirked up at him, "That's a Christmas song by the way."  
I could see the tick mark forming on his forehead, "Yes I am well aware. Have you finished your task yet?"  
I rolled my eyes, "What does it look like?" I said with obvious sarcasm.  
"It looks like you are on your hands and knees an-"  
"That was sarcasm!" I snapped annoyed that he literally started to describe what I looked like.  
He was upset that I had cut him off, "You should realize that the people of this time to not speak so rudely." He snapped back at me.  
I then did the obvious teenage thing and sighed as well as rolled my eyes, "Oh what then? Do you want me to just flirt with you like every other female? I should warn you though my seduction skills are top notch."  
He seemed shocked that I would even have 'seduction skills', and he seemed honestly inquisitive about it, "Have you ever seduced someone?"  
I did a shaky high laugh, "Yeah a bit." I scratched the back of my head.  
"Oh? And to what individual did you do this to?" He asked.  
I did an airy laugh as I said, "Well more like _individuals_."  
His gaze harshened at me, as he realized that I must have done it multiple times before.  
"Then I am sure it would not be challenge in this time." He said, at this point I couldn't tell what he was getting at.  
"Well yeah, I guess, Guys are more innocent in this time, so it would be no challenge what so ever." I shrugged.  
"Then what about me?" He asked, a certain deep note in his voice told me I was walking on thin ice. I wasn't sure how I was though.  
I then deadpanned at him, "Don't you have your own duties to do?"  
He wasn't expecting the abrupt conversation change so he stiffened like ice.  
I then looked back at my work as I said my next line, since I did not want to die, "It would not be good to be a slacker, Ciel might get upset."  
I could feel the dark aura pulsating out of him, I pretended to be ignorant of it though as I found a very dirty area on the base board.  
The next time I looked to where he had been he was gone, thank heavens for that, I did not feel like dealing with an angry demon today.  
After I had gotten through half of this GINORMOUS MANSION, I went to go take a lunch break. I found the other servants eating something Sebastian had probably prepared for them. Yet I did not see anything for me?  
"What are you doing in here?" I heard a voice ask behind me, I did not have enough energy to jump.  
I turned and looked at Sebastian, "Lunch." Was my answer.  
He then gave me that closed eyed smile that meant something was up, or he was about to kill me, "What do you mean? You haven't finished your job."  
I gave him a blank stare, "...What?"  
"You cannot eat until you finished your task." He smiled at my radiantly.  
I gasped in horror at what he was saying, he was trying to keep food from me! Never in my life had someone actually tried to take away food from me! I had death glared them until they gave it to me or the one time my brother, Samuel, took it off my plate I had punched him till he was begging mercy, he is also older than me.  
I was so not use to this whole you cannot have food thing, and I was not about to stand for it, but I couldn't challenge a demon head on. I would totally lose. So I gave my trademark good girl smile.  
"Ahh yes of course, please allow me to go finish my _job._ "  
I left acting all happy about it too, which really threw the demon off of my trail. I waited for a couple minutes back at my post and then I heard the young master call for the demon butler. I acted then as I ran into the kitchen and I ripped open the pantries and found a chocolate bar and some pieces of fruit.  
After I had grabbed enough to fill my belly, I went out side and put the food in one arm as I then climbed onto the roof. He would no doubt find the missing food, so I needed a place to hide and eat in silence.  
Once on the roof I ripped into my apple as if I was starving, I felt like I was, I hadn't eaten since breakfast! That was not a normal thing for me, I usually snacked throughout the day, a habit that Sebastian seemed determined to break. After I finished my apple I sighed happy that I had actually gotten away with it.

Then I heard the click of heels behind me, the sense of dread I felt was like nothing I had ever felt before. I didn't need to turn to see who it was knowing full well I was in deep, deep trouble.  
I then tried to play it off like nothing, "Beautiful day out today, isn't it?"  
"Yes."  
Kyaaa! His voice was cold! If that didn't add to my fear then I didn't know what would.  
"So what are you doing up here?" I turned to see his unsmiling face looking down at me, since I was sitting and he was standing.  
"I was about to ask you the same thing. I will be needing that chocolate bar back." He said reaching out to grab it.  
I hugged it to my chest letting the orange roll away, as I glared at him, which usually worked but it didn't on him.  
He then turned his hand over holding it out, " **please** give it to me." Wow he really struggled to say please.  
I had the sudden fear that he might actually take it so I ripped the wrapping paper off, it was then taken from my hands. With my fast reflexes I grabbed it to where two of my hands held it on one side and one of Sebastian's big hand held it on the other.  
He looked down at me expressionless and I mimicked his image.  
"Let go." He said.  
"You." I replied, so not giving up on the heaven that was just in my grasp.  
He then started to pull and I decided to do the same, but he was more afraid to break it, I was surprised it hadn't melted yet.  
So much to his surprise I claimed it just like I use to claim all of my eatables in the future. I licked it top to bottom, which accidently made my tongue go over his thumb a little bit, but I wasn't paying attention to that.  
"Mine." I said, after I put my claim on it.  
The only problem was that he did not let go but just stared at me, which unnerved me greatly.  
So I took a bite right where it was, which was between both of our hands, I did not see the demonic flash of pink in the demons eyes as I did this. I got even more weirded out because of this act so even though I did not want to I broke the candy bar away from the demon. Which made it to where I was not having to pull on anything and there was no force to stop me, so I rolled off of the roof.  
Scaring the living daylights out of the demon.  
I stuffed the candy bar in my mouth and got ready to land, a year in gymnastics taught me how to do this, so I wasn't too worried.  
I landed on all fours, like an animal, for more support and then used that momentum and shot back up on my two legs. I then noticed the demon right beside me, much to my shock.  
"Did you jump down to?" I asked, though it was muffled by the candy bar in my mouth.  
He looked at me tired, "Please get back to your job as soon as possible." He left after he said that.  
Leaving me completely confused, he was much easier to read in the manga and anime.

Later that evening, at supper, right after all of us servants were finishing up, except Sebastian, we decide now was the time for our little gift exchange. I gave Finny a drawing of him and his birdy, which he then explained that story to the other servants scaring them. Bard then gave me a present, I knew he got me! It was rectangular and wrapped up.  
"Might want to wait to open it later, its for those lonely nights." He winked at me.  
I was confused by what he said, but it didn't take me long to put two and two together, after all I was not an innocent Victorian lady I was a twenty first century teenager. I wonder if it is wrong that I might actually want to look at it?  
Finny got Mey-rin and he gave her some of his first flowers ever that actually grew, and Mey-rin got Bard and she gave him a knew hat and gloves. It looks almost as if she made them herself... Wait don't tell me... she?...him?  
We all went off to do our own things after words and me and Bard were still in the kitchen just chilling. Well he was relaxing, I was wiping down the counters.  
"Hey Scar?" Bard said.  
"Yes?" I asked.  
"Have you ever been in a relationship?"  
"Yep, multiple times." I answered easily.  
That made him sputter, "And your still not married!"  
I then turned to look at the chef, "Married! I am only seventeen!" Well not that I actually thought about it, I might be eighteen since we did go past my birthday date here, but I am not sure if that counts.  
"Well yeah, but most girls come out around sixteen, don't they?" He asked.  
"Well yeah, I suppose." I have no idea! I am not from here.  
"But the part that confuses me is the fact that you have been in relationships, but none of the men proposed to you?"  
Well I started dating when I was thirteen, so of course none of them proposed to me.  
"Well, Bard, it never got that serious, I would always break it off before it could get serious. I am just not the type of gal to be loyal, forever, and be tied down to just one man." I sighed, letting a bit of my American southern accent slip out, since I had mostly been covering it since coming here.  
Bard then moved towards me, in a way I was very familiar with, but it was the 1800s so I could be reading this wrong. He put both hands on each side of the counter next to me and let a seductive smirk take place on his face.  
"Well then, why not come be in a 'not serious' relationship with me?" He asked, voice deep.  
So I read that right. Just one question, WHY IN THE WORLD IS BARD TRYING TO BE FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS WITH ME! He is like a lot older than me, though that was hot and kind of a turn on, but we were in the Victorian age here, shouldn't he be more gentleman like.  
I sighed about to turn him down, "Bard we work together."  
His grin got just a bit bigger, "Well let me see if I can change your mind about this?"  
He took my chin in one hand and started to pull my face towards his, and I wasn't pulling back probably because of the fact I was tired or the fact that I had not had any sexual action in quite a while.  
Our lips were right about to touch when a cough interrupted us, that's when I realized his thigh being in-between my legs and how close we actually were, I felt a little disappointment come in me when he pulled away and turned to see who it was that had come in.  
It was Sebastian, much to my disappointment, I had hoped the person would just leave after what they saw, but knowing him that wasn't going to happen.  
"Ah Hey Sebastian." Bard said awkwardly, scooting away from me.  
The sudden coldness of not having body heat next to me was not welcoming, I looked over at Sebastian expressionless.  
He on the other hand glared at Bard, "Bard, **leave** the kitchen. **Now.** "  
I went to leave after Bard, not wanting to explain myself to the butler, but as fate would have it he grabbed my arm and made me stay behind.  
"What were you doing?" He asked obvious anger and irritation radiating off of him.  
I shrugged, "Nothing much, you saw, I was just standing there."  
"And about to let him **kiss you**." He practically spat.  
He was beyond belief pissed, but such things couldn't really affect me anymore.  
I shrugged, "And?"  
His glare became one like death, and I felt my human instincts telling me to run but I kept my feet firming planted, that and the fact he still had my arm.  
"You belong to me." He said with venom, as if trying to burn it into me.  
"Hardly." I scoffed, "You don't even know me. You don't know my past, or practically any of my personality. I don't belong to anyone."  
I knew I was just pissing him off more, but I could care less, he took away some of my comfort for the night, which in turn pissed me off.  
"I could kill you right now." He threatened.  
"Then do it." I challenged, "Kill me, if I really am just a nuisance to you. Kill me." I was trying to be brave but I knew in my eyes I was practically begging him to kill me. I wanted him to end my torment, end this never ending pain that I had to live with, I just wanted to end it all right now.  
He released my arm and looked the other way, "Leave." Was all he said, and I didn't need to be told twice.  
I went strait to my room and into my bed, I hadn't noticed how late it had gotten, Mey-rin was already asleep in bed. I then felt something under my covers and remembered the last present I had to give today. I groaned and got up, really not wanting to give this present away, especially after that awkward meeting.  
I went over to his room and knocked on his door, when I received no answer I figures he was out. I opened the door and much to my relief he was so I put my present for him on his night table and left his room shutting the door after that.  
I went back to my room and put all other thoughts aside and decided to get some sleep, So I passed out as soon as I hit my covers, still in my uniform and all.

* * *

 **AN: Wow that took a while, anyway I probably need to explain a few things or defend myself because of my characters actions. So first off sorry about making her a bit of a floosy, but I promise you when you find out her whole past it will all make sense and be put together. Also I will be going back to the manga after this chapter, that's why its so long I wanted to get all of Christmas done in this chapter. Also about the Bard moment... yeah... sorry I did it just for giggles and all that, also so you can know a bit more of her personality. Also who really in this time period is as innocent as most OCs are shown. I have to say not a lot, unless your young, but still we all know about this stuff and have heard about it, so I am not going to make her blush at every little thing or make it to were everything is her first. Which in turn will probably anger Sebastian, but who doesn't love a jealous Sebastian, Idk it always makes me laugh. Also she does know that she is his demon mate, but she likes to play ignorant for now since it would to much to handle on her weak tender heart, I already said you will know why when her past is revealed. Anywho~ Please tell me how I did on this chapter! Did you love it? Hate it? Or was it just okay? Review please!**


	17. Chapter 17

I glared at the people outside playing in the snow, how could they be out there and not freezing to death? Heck! I'm inside and I am still freezing to death! I was so intently glaring at them that I didn't notice the foot taps of a dark butler coming towards me.  
That was until his hand touched my shoulder, causing me to shriek out and surprising the butler as well.  
"Ms. White?"  
I started hating that name, he always called me that whenever he thought I had done some thing bad, it was like he was disowning my name.  
I turned to him with an expressionless face, something I had been doing quite often now, "Yes?"  
"The young master wants you to join us as we go look at another case."  
"Okay."  
I left to go get on my coat and outside clothes.  
Okay lets see, before Christmas there was Ciel's birthday, and after that is-!  
Holy Crap! How could I forget about Soma and Agni! I totally love them, Soma was a bit cute in my opinion, and Agni was just so sweet. I dashed off to my room with new found enthusiasm.

We were walking up to the crime scene, and I found this to be pretty fun, I wonder if Aberline will look like he was suppose to, most people did but there was always thing that were a little bit different with them.  
Randall was yelling about something and the only thing I caught was 'brat' since I was in my own Lala land.  
"Sorry to be such a brat." Ciel said, bringing me out of my own world.  
"Earl Phantomhive!" Randall said in shock.  
Aberline then yelled, "Hey you! How the hell did you get in here?!"  
Randall's hand silenced him, "Lord Phantomhive why are you here?" He asked obviously displeased with having to see him.  
Ciel just let out a little laugh, "Isn't it obvious? I'm here to clean up the mess made by an old pathetic hunting dog."  
Aberline was shocked beyond belief and Randall was super insulted, "What the-!"  
"Hmm is that so... A crime targeted only at people who have returned to England from India. I see the victims are not dead."  
It sucks that those men up there don't have good body figures, it would have been nice to look at some super model since I have not been able to do that since coming here.  
"Don't Just-!" Randall yelled, interrupting my thoughts.  
"If it was just a highway man I wouldn't get involved. However I won't sit by and watch the royal family be insulted." He held up the letter.  
Randall looked extremely pissed at having to be told off by a kid.  
Ciel handed Sebastian a paper as he started talking again, "The criminals are described as 'chosen of sloth and depravity' which is quite accurate. I agree that England would be better off without India's wealthy upstarts."  
Sebastian motioned for me to see the paper, but I refused since I already knew what it looked liked, and the most important detail.  
"They are cowards who were too busy with extravagance and indulged in worthless pastimes. Most of them are upper class people in the so-called Great Britain." Randall announced.  
"Upper class.. How worthless.." Ciel drawled as he stuck his tongue out, "Anyways, what is this mark?" Ahh the important part.  
Randall then burst, "He's making a fool of us British and the Queen! What an idiot! Targeting only those who return from India means that the criminal can't be anyone other than a vulgar Indian Barbarian!"  
"So that's the reason you called me out here?" Ciel asked, "A majority of smuggling Indians have a stronghold in the East end. I can see that even city yards don't know what to do with a dark street like East end. It's hard to identify the route and exact number of smugglers right? So I'll make a move in my own way. I want to return to the manor house quickly."  
Sebastian put a hand over his heart.  
"Sebastian did you memorize those documents?" Ciel asked.  
"Yes."  
I just stood off to the side waiting for the real fun of today to start.  
"Let's go Sebastian, Scar." Ciel said leaving.  
"Okay." Both me and Sebastian said at the same time, man I must be rubbing off on him if he is allowing his oh-so-proper-English to slip this much.  
We shared a look and followed after our master.  
When we were walking away I saw the Demon smirk and knew they just called him a demon. It was kind of ironic.  
When we were far enough away from the people Ciel spoke to me.  
"Scar, do you know what that sign was?"  
Sebastian spoke up, "Young master she did not see-"  
"It is Kali's tongue." I interrupted the annoying butler.  
"Who is Kali?" Ciel then asked, as Sebastian glared at me, to which I pointedly ignored.  
"You'll find out soon enough, and then you will know who has been doing this crime."  
Ciel looked at me, but then kept walking.  
It was a little while later when we had arrived.  
"Young master we have arrived." Sebastian said as we stood outside the door.  
"Thank you captain obvious." I said.  
Ciel looked at me and asked, "This is the place right Scar?"  
"Yep!" I smiled, "Ooh but You'll want to cover your nose now." I warned.  
Sebastian rolled his eyes, "Captain obvious." He said as he went down, I am seriously rubbing off on this dude!  
"Watch your step." Sebastian warned as we went down, good thing too the stairs were super slippery.  
When Sebastian opened the door the terrible fumes from inside came out.  
"What an awful smell."  
I had had my nose covered for sometime, so I was unable to smell it, lucky me.  
A voice then came from the darkness, "So you finally found this place, Earl. It feels kind of weird for you to see me this way. However I always knew this day would come."  
Then it was like the lights came on and it revealed a smocking Lau with at least five other women around or on him.  
"And what kind of day it this?" Ciel asked, annoyed at the man already.  
Said man was just joyful, "Welcome Earl! Long time no see! How you been?" His English needs work, "Ah! Wasn't it your birthday recently congrats!"  
Ciel seemed to slouch more, "I don't really care about such things. I have something to ask you?" He changed the topic.  
"Ah!" He said as if he knew what we were talking about, "The Earl had to come all the way to Anagura to ask me about 'that incident', am I right?"  
Ciel thought they were on the same page and kept talking to him as three girls approached me and Sebastian. Two of the girls went to him offering him a smoke while one girl went to me and slung her arms around my neck.  
She leaned into my ear and whispered something, making a light blush dust my cheeks, and I shook my head 'no'. The girls, more like women, left us alone after that.  
I tuned back into the conversation right as Lau said, "Well firstly I also want to ask you one thing."  
Ciel waited in confusion, "What exactly is 'that' incident?"  
"You!" Ciel said."  
As Sebastian just stated, "Typical of a yes-man."  
We then had walked down the streets, each following each other, but I wasn't about to tell them that since this was how they met Soma and Agni. I tuned out the conversation and looked everywhere to see if I could catch a glimpse of either of the two people we would soon bump into, this strange behavior did not go unnoticed by a certain black butler. I knew it would be fruitless, but still, just in case.  
Then a loud "Eh?" Sounded out and I knew this was when they realized they were lost.  
"Ah, Sorry I got lost in the conversation, so it seems that we are lost now!" He said smiling and rubbing the back of his head.  
Ciel had just about had it with this Chinese man, "Why you-!" He then just sighed and turned around to keep walking, "Well firstly we'll have to return to, tsk!" He said as he bumped into an Indian looking man.  
Ciel was about to apologize when the man burst out, "IT HURTS! MY RIBS CRACKED!"  
This shocked Ciel more than anything, "Wha?"  
Sebastian sighed and I just looked on in excitement, waiting for our new friends to arrive soon.  
"SOMEONE COME AND HELP!"  
"ARE YOU OKAY?!"  
"WHAT'S WRONG? HE IS SO CRUEL!"  
Oh yes it is coincidence that all these Indian like men were all here right at this time that you got 'injured'.  
"Oh." Lau said, and as the men surrounded us I saw him slowly leave without anyone noticing.  
The filthy guy grabbed Ciel's coat pulling him closer, "Showing up in a place like this... You're asking for it! That's quite a nice dress you have there young man." That's a jacket you moron! "A noble, eh? Pay me consolation money!" He demanded putting his hand out, "Strip off everything you have and give it to me!"  
I then smirked at the men, "For what looking nice? You can move pretty well for someone with a cracked rib."  
Another man, off to my left glared at me, "A women should know her place!"  
He went to strike me against my cheek, but I was much faster. I grabbed his hand and twisted it painfully around his back, I'm not strong, but if you get enough pain into someone before they can even blink they'll start to flip out and not know what to do.  
There was no difference with this man, as he started to squeal like a pig.  
"Scar let him go." Ciel said bored.  
Then to add to the show I put on a nice teary eyed effect, "But master..."  
"Scar." He said.  
I sighed and let go of the man's arm, then I kicked him in the rear end and he went flying to the ground, I have done this before whenever my brothers went to attack me.  
Sebastian sighed at my antics, "It seems we are caught amongst some irritating punks yet again, young master. Shall I?" He then asked.  
"Dispose of them right away." Ciel said without hesitating.  
"As you wish." Sebastian said with a smile.  
I then looked at Ciel, "And why couldn't I?"  
His answer got cut off by the Indian man talking, "I'll tell you all of us here despise noblemen. They brought us all the way to England and then dumped us like trash! All of you British are selfish!"  
So what, everyone is selfish.  
Then all of the other men thought it was there time to agree with him.  
All the men started talking thinking they sounded tough, but then I could pick out Soma's voice by the stupid question.  
"First of all I have something to ask all of you!" It sounded cheerful and childlike, then again he was only like seventeen, same age as me.  
The other stupid brutes in the crowd didn't even notice and went along with it.  
"If the answer is useful I will treat you to some delicious food as a reward." I'll take you up on that offer.  
The other men then said haw food was yummy and one guy thought fish was, weirdo. Then they all turned around realizing their mistake  
"WAIT A SEC! THATS NOT HOW IT GOES!"  
I started laughing at this point not being able to keep it hidden any longer at their stupidity.  
I then saw Soma and calmed down and looked at him, he was dressed n really nice colors and looked well groomed.  
"So yeah guys, we're searching for someone. Have you seen any Indians who look like this?" He held up his terrible drawing or Mina, and let me just say it really sucked.  
"What the!? You're in the way B*****."  
Soma was actually shocked and not at all threatened by the guys knife, "How rude, calling me such impolite things, eh?"  
Soma then started to looked around the guy, while he was saying something I couldn't hear. I was right, as I got a better look at Soma, he was pretty cute.  
Soma then pushed the guy and came forward, "He has a butler and a maid, are you a British noblemen?"  
"So what if we are?" Ciel glared.  
Soma glared back, "Then I shall side with the people of my country. Agni." Oooooh Agni introduction.  
"Yes?" Agni asked.  
I got my first good look at him, and I froze in my tracks. Was it just me or was there like an amazing good aura flowing out of him, even this far away its like I can feel this amazing energy and there was like light behind him! Yet that was not the only thing, but HOT DANG HE WAS ATTRACTIVE!  
That really snuck up on me, I was expecting the normal Agni, not this freaking sexy god to appear.  
Then Agni came at us and I was brought back to the present, I picked up Ciel and carried him off to the side to let Agni and Sebastian fight.  
As I carried Ciel he yelled out, "What the! Whaaa!"  
So I was going a bit fast and unsteady, but its not my fault I don't carry people everyday.  
Either way I got and Ciel out of the danger zone... or so I thought.  
"DONT FORGET WE'RE HERE ALSO!" Yelled a man coming at us.  
I just waited till he raised the knife then punched him in the face and took the knife and threw it across the ground, picking Ciel back up to avoid the other men coming, now getting the hang of it.  
"Hey!" Ciel suddenly yelled out, startling me though I knew it was coming, "We barely stepped foot in this place and those guys picked a fight with us! Do all Indians act like barbarians and indiscriminately attack the British!"  
"What?" Soma said.  
Then Ciel glared up at me, "Put me down."  
I did as he said, and Soma kept talking.  
"You lot! Did you really attack this kid for no reason?"  
They all just looked dumbfounded.  
"That's not right! Picking fights without reason is childish." Your one to talk, "Agni, Our brothers are wrong here. We shall help this kid now!"  
"Yes sir." Said Agni.  
Which dumbfounded even Ciel and Sebastian, as I just smiled at it all.  
"It is done lord Soma." Agni said cheerfully from his spot on all the bodies piled together.  
"That's right." Soma said, he then walked over and picked up Ciel's hat, "So you guys I hope your not hurt or anything?"  
"Er, no." Sebastian said.  
"Also kid, this kind of area isn't the place for a kid to wander about. So anyhooo" I knew I wasn't the only one to say that! "I'm in the middle of a search so need to split. See ya."  
I'm surprised English is his second language when he speaks slang so well. Then I realized something, NOOOOOO, he's taking away the sexy god!  
Then as they were gone and I was left depressed, Lau said, "Yaa those two are amazing."  
Sebastian and Ciel looked towards the roof, "And what exactly have you been doing?"  
"Meh, just waiting for the right chance to jump in. By the way... who exactly were those two?" He said as he jumped off the roof, like that was normal, "They are definitely not people who live in the east end. Also, they wear pretty dresses. Their English accent is pretty too." Lau said like he didn't have an accent.  
Sebastian sighed over next to the bodies, "Oh well, it looks like our first job is to deliver these people to the city yard.

We finally got home, after all those guys are now finally at the police station.  
"How tiresome. The criminals may be among them. Let's wait to hear from commissioner Randall."  
Ciel then went on complaining and Lau just laughed at it all, the other three servants then popped up and welcomed back their master.  
"I see you brought all the servants this time." Lau noted.  
"Yeah, they would have ended up more of a burden if we left them at home." Sebastian said with a scary expression.  
I then saw the two new guests just open the door and come on in, it surprised me even though I knew it was coming.  
"You must be tired due to the cold. I will serve you tea immediately." Sebastian piped up.  
"Fair enough then." Said Ciel.  
"Instead of English tea let's have Chai, that would be better." Said Soma.  
"Fair enough then." It took him a full minute to realize what was wrong and everyone turned around to see our guests, "Err... What the?!"  
I started laughing again at everyone's expressions.  
"Wha! Wha! Why the blazes the blazes are you here?!" Ciel asked in shock.  
I then saw the sexy god approach me, "Excuse me miss, but do you know where the bed is?"  
I smiled at him, it just felt so natural around him and he made me feel light and like I could do anything, "Yes, please follow me." I motioned.  
I took him up to the room that Soma would claim as his own, an extra guest bed that was unoccupied.  
He immediately bowed to me with a pleasant smile on his face, "Thank you Miss."  
He ran downstairs to tell his master of what he found, and when he left I felt myself come back down to earth. It felt weird and the world looked dull again, I wanted to be around him more and always close to him, then I would be able to feel like I was always in heaven.  
He came back up with Soma this time, and I went to stand next to him, having the feeling of being air again.  
"WAIT A MINUTE! Why do I have to look after you guys!?" Ciel yelled coming after them as Soma sat on the bed.  
I tuned them out and focused my energy on Agni, who didn't seem to mind, though the extra attention I was giving him did not go unnoticed by a Demon butler. Agni went to stand behind his master and on instinct I followed, still not completely in my right mind. Though he said nothing about my strange behavior and probably thought it to be an English thing.  
"This person is the 26th child to the king of the princely state of Bengal. Prince Soma Asman Gandal."  
Soma said something else and then Agni burst in happiness, making me happier.  
"Then, as a symbol of our new friendship, this Agni will serve you Chai! On a cold day Chai tea with ginger can't be beat!" Agni praised.  
I clapped my hands together as well, "I wish to help!" I smiled brilliantly at him and we both nodded off to make some.  
Sebastian followed us saying something, but I ignored it and ran down the halls, showing Agni where the kitchen was. When we got there I told him where everything was with amazing speed, since I had new found energy being around him.  
He smiled and nodded and got to work, as Sebastian came in, since he was ordered to go at a human like pace.  
"I should really-" Sebastian started.  
Agni cut him off, which seemed to irk Sebastian greatly, "Nonsense, this is for our friendship and I wish to make it so you can rest!"  
Agni is so sweet, I smiled happy with him and I sat up on the counter top.

* * *

 **AN: Wow I did two chapter in a row! Anyway I was not going to make her attracted to Agni, but I figured it would be funnier that way and more competition for Sebastian, Also we haven't seen undertaker in a while. So I might make something to where we have to see him, since she does also love him as well. Anyhoo~ Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: So let me just say one thing, my updates should be getting slower since I have a ton of stuff to do since I am such a procrastinator, it is a terrible habit I know. But this chapter should fill in some more parts that I had put in my filler chapters, like the whole Bard thing, but not to worry if you caught my foreshadowing then you already know what is to happen.  
**

* * *

It was already after everyone had gone to bed and we had gotten Agni and Soma settled in, I was wandering the halls, seems to now be a habit of mine, when I saw the kitchen light on. I wandered over to it and I saw a flamethrower get pulled out, I rushed in and snatched it away from the perpetrator.  
"Hey! I was gonna make a very fine meal for our guests!" Yelled Bard.  
"Mhmm, sure you were, and you were also going to blow the kitchen to bits. You do realize its almost midnight, right?" I said.  
"I could say the same thing, what are you doing up?" He asked crossing his arms.  
I shrugged, "Just wandering around, I'm not really tired."  
He narrowed his eyes and got close to me, making me take a step back, "That's a lie, you have bags under your eyes, you have been sleeping okay right?" He asked.  
I smiled, "Yeah I'm fine nothing to worry about over here." I lied easily, after a while it becomes just like breathing.  
Then he stood taller and smirked, "Oh so you were just looking for me."  
What? Why would I be looking for him?  
Oh! Right the whole 'friends with benefits thingy'.  
"No not really." I said truthfully.  
He started to advance on me much like the last time but I quickly stopped him asking him a question.  
"Bard, you seem to really like the gloves and hat you got for Christmas."  
He stopped and awkwardly scratched the back of his head, "Well yeah, why the sudden change in topic?"  
I ignored his question, "And those things you got looked as if the were homemade."  
That seemed to stop him so I just continued, "It looks to me as if your chasing the wrong girl, it like you said, we all get those lonely nights. Don't we?" I winked at him.  
And with that I left the room, I'll just let the chips fall where they will now, I found a pretty big window that revealed the beautiful moon. I stopped and stared out of it enjoying the view and letting the moonlight glide over my body.  
"You enjoy the darkness." A voice said behind me.  
I didn't turn, I didn't jump, I just looked at his reflection in the window. I was surprised that he didn't have a source of light with him, but I didn't have one either.  
"Yes." I answered plainly, not feeling the need to explain myself.  
"Surprising, most human enjoy the light since they can see clearly in it and it is warmer." He said putting a hand to his chin.  
I shrugged, "So what if I am different. Humans never get to see the darkness because of their fear of it, but I have always thought of it as calming and welcoming. It quiet and cold, besides I can see perfectly in it."  
"You have night vision?" He seemed seriously intrigued now.  
I laughed, "No, but over the years of being in the dark my eyes are now use to it and can adjust rather quickly."  
It was quiet for another minute and then he had to break the silence. Again.  
"The cold doesn't seem to bother you."  
I then turned to look at him and I gave him this incredulous look, "Have you seen me outside in the winter time?!" It was a rhetorical question since he obviously had, "My mother use to say all the time that I am cold blooded, the cold it absolutely dreadful, I never want to live my life in it."  
He chuckled at me, "So you would rather live someplace warm?" He asked, with his familiar gentleman smile.  
"Yeah." I said in a 'duh' type tone.  
"What if you have to move?" He asked.  
I shrugged again, I seemed to be doing that a lot lately, "I don't care about moving."  
"Even if the place was always hot?" He asked, leaning down towards me.  
I gave him a suspicious look, "What are you getting at?" I asked.  
He went back to his full height and decided to play dumb, "What ever do you mean?"  
I rolled my eyes and decided to play along, "Yes I would move if the place was always hot, in fact I would quiet prefer it that way."  
Unknown to me the demon had a bit of pride and hope swell in his chest, one of those emotions almost unknown to him.  
"Anyway," I started walking down the hall, "I need to get to bed, Bard said I had eye bags under my eyes." I said as an explanation.  
I then went back to the room, me and Mey-rin were sharing and quickly went to sleep, exhaustion taking me over.

* * *

I woke up the next morning quiet early, since the rest of the servants were still asleep and the sun hadn't even come up yet. I got dressed quickly and left the room, I walked down to the servants area since I had heard some noise coming from there, it was quiet but still there.  
I saw Agni cleaning some sheet while something else seemed to be in the oven.  
He noticed me and a worried smile come across his face, "Oh, I did not mean to wake you."  
I waved it off, "Oh its fine, I was awake anyway. Is there anything I can help with after all you are a guest." In reality I just wanted to be in his presence so I could feel like I was flying.  
"If it is not too much to ask then I would much appreciate it if you could finish up the food, after all I do not know what your master would like best since I am not from here." He said with a light blush of embarrassment.  
I smiled and nodded my head, "You shouldn't be too hard on yourself though, I know that your cooking would have amazed anybody and it should be acceptable even to my young master."  
He smiled up at me, from his place on the floor where he was hand washing the sheets, "You are too kind."  
We worked in silence from then on as I set the table and started to get everything ready for the food he had started, it was a little difficult to adjust to his style of cooking but I managed.  
"I am going to go and get Lord Ciel, I am sure he will enjoy the food we have prepared." Agni said.  
I gave him a nod of acknowledgement and quickly finished up my task as he left to go get Ciel. It did not even cross my mind of what was to happen in the manga, since this felt and seemed more like a real life then fictional, to be completely honest I sometimes forgot that I was in a fictional series and I thought that this was my life. I think my greatest fear right now would be if I forgot about my past life who made me who I am today, it made me clutch onto anything that reminded me of my past life. I put a hand to my chest area, feeling my cell phone in there, it wasn't the cleanest place to put it but it was the most effective.  
I had finished all of my homework long ago and now I just needed something to exercise my brain since I was not going to school here, it really sucked.  
I was pulled out of my thoughts when the door opened and a shocked Sebastian and the idiot trio were there.  
"What happened?" Sebastian asked.  
Agni rose his hand like a kid in school, "Ah! It was presumptuous of me, but I have prepared this all with some help from Ms. White."  
Sebastian walked over to him, "Oh, you shouldn't have! Please just relax as you are our guest."  
Agni waved it off, "Oh, but it is nothing! The prince is of course excluded. However I am a mere butler. So I think the least I can do is lend the hard-working Sebastian a hand." He smiled brilliantly which in turn made me smile.  
"Agni..." Sebastian trailed off and then looked at the other servants, "Why don't you all kneel down on the ground and beg for even a scrap of Agni's talents. Perhaps it would improve even you a little." He gave them his closed eyed smile.  
They all paused for a moment before snapping back into action.  
"Gimme some scraps! Scraps!"  
"Some for me!"  
"Me too!"  
They all started begging Agni which made me slap a hand to my mouth and bend over trying my hardest to keep it in, they obviously failed at knowing what sarcasm was. Sebastian just looked tired of it all, and I followed him out of the room not wanting to deal with the idiot trio.  
We were headed to the young master's bedroom, probably to get him dressed, reason why Sebastian closed the door in my face! Guess Sebastian still didn't trust me to not be some creepy pedophile, seriously I have helped little kids in getting dressed, its part of the job of being a babysitter.  
I went to go wake our other guests, I was mostly afraid of waking Lau, he could try and do something and I know he has power though he always acts like an idiot so you would have never guessed.  
After I had got them situated at the table Ciel decide it was time to ask them.  
"So how long do you too intend to stay at my house?" He had his elbow on the table, wasn't that bad manners?  
"Oh Ciel be nice now, honey." Madame red sang.  
She had arrived late last night after Lau apparently had called her and told her something funny was happening over here, so I got to watch her little baby again. I absolutely adored her, as she was in my arms right now as I stood behind Madame Red.  
"We'll leave once our work is done." Soma said stuffing some big pieces of food into his mouth.  
"And that is..." Ciel started clearly irritated.  
"Aren't you two looking for someone?" Lau asked.  
"So what if they are and why do you need to stay here also?" He directed at Lau.  
"Oh yeah. We're looking for a lady." Soma said pulling out a terrible drawing, "This lady."  
Ciel took the picture and they all crowded around to see it, while I stayed back with the child.  
"Her name is Mina. She was a maidservant at my palace."  
"This is..." Ciel started.  
"I drew that." Soma said proudly, as if that was something to be proud about, "I drew it so good that once you see her in person you'll recognize her for sure! Isn't she a beauty?"  
Ciel looked at Sebastian, "Sebastian, can you find her with this?"  
"Even for me that's..." He sweated dropped, "I'll try my best."  
Lau then took it, "Meh, I have never seen such a beautiful lady~" He was obviously making fun of it.  
Madame Red went back to her chair, "I haven't heard of a Indian women called Mina in upper society so I can't be of help in this sadly."  
Soma clapped his hands together, "Of course she is the most beautiful lady in my palace!"  
"So why is this women in England?" Ciel asked.  
Too late they were already praying to their goddess.  
"LISTEN!" Ciel yelled, "What the heck is this all of a sudden? Where did they get that statue from?!"  
"It seems they are praying but that's such an awful surreal figure of god." Madame Red said trying to cover the baby's eyes from the statue.  
"A figure of God?" Sebastian was thinking, "It's just a statue of a women who holds men's heads as a necklace and happily dances on a man's stomach. That's how I see it." Sebastian finished.  
Of course you can't see it Sebastian, you would never be able to tell the holy things in religious paintings or sculptures.  
Agni looked over, "This is the statue of Kali the goddess from the Hindu religion we have faith in."  
"So its from India?" Ciel asked.  
"Our Kali goddess is the wife of our god Shiva and is also the goddess of power. A long time ago a demon recklessly challenged the goddess to fight with him. Of course the victory went to Kali the goddess. How ever since then her destructive urge has not settled. The goddess became absorbed in destruction and massacres." Agni said with much passion.  
"The damage of the goddess caused was worse tan what the demon did, eh?" Lau said in amusment.  
"OTHER GODS COULDN'T STOP KALI THE GODDESS SO THEY DECIDED TO DESTORY THIS WORLD AT ANY COST, AT THAT TIME," He started yelling making Sebastian and Ciel speechless, "IN ORDER TO PROTECT THIS WORLD THE GOD SHIVA WHO IS HER HUSBAND LAY DOWN AT HER FEET."  
Then Sebastian put a fist to his palm, "Ah! So that is why he is being trampled on." He then mumbled, "Of course it is just a matrimonial quarrel."  
I then gave him a crazy look, what kind of matrimonial fights has he witnessed till now?!  
"Maybe he should have done it before so many were killed." Ciel said, but then there wouldn't be a good story now would there be?  
Agni was blushing, which was adorable and super attractive, and had a pleasant smile on his face, "After she had trampled on her husband with her dirty legs, Kali the goddess returned to us and this world returned to its peaceful state. In other words, Kali the goddess," OMG! Does he have to say 'the goddess' every time, "is the great goddess who defeated the demon after a time struggle. She is holding the head of the demon she defeated as proof."  
Madame Red had left the room with her child after Agni had started explaining and now it was just the four of us listening to the two Indians tales.  
"So you say..." Ciel trailed off looking at Sebastian.  
"If such a strong person exists, I should be carful when I go to India." Sebastian said in completely seriousness, causing me to turn the other way and try super hard not to laugh.  
Which left Agni confused, Soma then stood up.  
"So I have finished praying now. Lets go out midget! You'll be my guide!" He grabbed Ciel with one arm dragging him along.  
"WHY ME?!" Ciel yelled shocked and upset, "BESIDES I'M NOT A MIDGET MY NAME IS CIEL!"  
"Then Ciel, I order you to lead the way." Soma kept dragging him.  
Sebastian then stopped them with his hand, "I'm deeply sorry but, it has already been scheduled for the young master to study and work today."  
"As you can see I'm very busy." Ciel said.  
I cut off his next line, "I could should you around if it not too prudent of me." I offered.  
Soma came at me with a smile and grabbed my hands, "Could you really?"  
Over the time that I have been here I have memorized some of the London streets so I could just take them on those.  
I opened my mouth to answer when Sebastian cut me off, "I am afraid that Ms. White has some chores that she must do."  
I the furrowed my eye brows in confusion, "Like what?" I asked.  
I saw Sebastian's eyebrow twitch in annoyance, "Do you not recall? I told you, you must go into town today to pick up all that we need."  
My jaw dropped, BS he never said that! "WHA-"  
"Come follow me I shall give you the list." He turned and I was obligated to follow him.  
When it was just the three of us out in the hall I decided to confront Sebastian, "Why'd you do that?!" I asked peeved.  
He gave me that closed eye smile, "What do you mean?"  
Ciel, being in the middle of us, was beginning to feel very awkward.  
"Like heck you told me I was going into town today, I was gonna get those two Indians out of your hair. So why did you suddenly give me a list of chores?"  
He looked forward as he answered, "It wouldn't be proper for a unmarried and unengaged women to be alone with two men."  
"We would not be alone, I was taking them into town, there's lots of people there!" I exclaimed.  
He kept looking forward refusing to meet my eye contact, "I do not permit you going out with two men alone."  
I was beyond belief pissed at this point over something so simple, "Why the heck should I care what you do and do not permit!"  
He then made eye contact, and let me tell you, it was cold, "Because me being the head butler of this estate and you being just a maid, means that I am in charge of you."  
I clenched my jaw but didn't push the matter, I was not use to being down, and I was fuming because of it. I usually had a ton of control back home and was usually in charge of my family's order, so being put lower than my place really had me fuming. Did I mention I was fuming.  
As we got near the servants quarters Sebastian pulled a list out of his butt, not literally, and told me to go get the things we were in need of. Apparently having more guests than expected would make you low on supplies.  
I got bundled up really tight since I hated the cold so much, and went off towards the area where I could buy the ingredients we needed. It was one of the roads I had memorized since I once had to come here with Sebastian to carry back supplies, even though he didn't need help.  
It was mostly food I was picking up, and since I did the shopping back home I knew how to bargain and how to tell if the food was any good or not. Sebastian had given me the grocery money before I left, and I wanted to make sure I could save as much of it as possible, so I could then go sneak a treat with it and cool down.  
I finished my shopping before expected and found a candy store, it was amazing all the candy from the older days is so good compared to the future. I was chewing on licorice sticks when I came across his shop, I didn't realize I had traveled down this road, I decided to go in to say hi real quick.  
I opened his door and called out to him, "Undertaker you there?"  
It was dead silence, so being me, I walked strait in, ignoring the horror movie signs that I should GTFO. I walked up to the counter and got up and sat on it, waiting for him to make his appearance since I had a feeling he was here, I heard a shuffling of feet behind me and I looked to see the Undertaker without his hat.  
His face was still covered though, dangit!  
He seemed shocked at first but covered it with his normal eerie smile, "I didn't realize that the Queens Guard Dog was in need of something~"  
I didn't break eye contact, or what I thought was eye contact, and said, "He's not, but I was sent out today and I decided to drop by."  
It was silence for a full awkward minute, I then went through my candy bag, "You want something? I got licorice sticks, peppermint paddies, a few chocolate things-" He then got super close to me blocking my way of getting off of his counter, "There is something I want, but the question is, can you give it to me?"  
He said it in a serious tone, which took me off guard for a second before I realized who I was talking too.  
"Its laughter, isn't it?" I deadpanned.  
He then threw his head back and started laughing, "You really are one smart girl~ hehe~ The Earl has gotten himself a keeper. Or should I say the butler~?"  
I looked at him in confusion, "What do you mean?"  
"Hehe~ No need to play dumb with me dearie~ I have learned many things in my old age, and I know what you are. I could tell the moment I first saw you~" He grinned coming closer to me.  
So he knows I am from the future? Well he is a grim reaper so I should have expected as much.  
"Okay, well I get that part, but what does that have to do with Sebastian?" I asked, still confused.  
He then giggled again, "Has he not told you~?" He asked, and by my look he must have gotten his answer, "Well maybe I should have a little fun and punish him a bit~ After all I don't get to tease a being of his kind that often~"  
He kept grinning, then his face came super close to me, which shocked me.  
"Undertaker, what are y-"  
I didn't get to finish as his lips met mine, a gasp escaped my lips, but then when he pulled away I grabbed his sliver locks hair pulled him back. Don't judge, I'm a 21st century teenager, with raging hormones, and I have not had any sexual action in months. He seemed shocked by my move, but didn't pull away, allowing me to molest his mouth as my tongue explored the inside of his.  
His hair was so smooth and delicate, with his mouth having a taste of something sweet, and also a fruity type flavor, I could smell his odor and it was mostly masculine with a little bit of a feminine touch, I could breath this in all day long.  
At some point his hands came around to my back and pulled me closer to him, apparently him being a mortician didn't allow him to have many girls come in here. I was unaware of how much pleasure and amusement he got out of this, but I was just happy with being in the moment.  
At one point he pulled back and chuckled, "Dearie~ I was not expecting that~ hehe"  
I smiled at him, "Yeah, well I am not your average Victorian lady, who will be modest about what she really wants."  
He chuckled at this, "As I can tell~"  
I then looked at the little hand held watch Sebastian gave me and realized I needed to get back.  
"Ah crap. I got to get back." I told Undertaker jumping off of his counter, I was quite relieved none of his customers came in during our little make out session, I don't know how I would explain that. I left a peppermint paddy on his counter.  
He giggled and moved out of the way, "Alright, come back anytime dearie~"  
I smiled and waved, "Sure."  
After I got outside I realized it would soon be time to make the dinner preparations, and I did not want to miss that! I love Sebby's face when he sees everyone working because of Agni, oh right I almost forgot about the other amazingly handsome dude in the mansion. I quickly started rushing back to the town house as I then thought over the actions I had just now done.  
Crap! I forgot I had a boyfriend! What will I tell him now that I have cheated? I never meant too, I always try my best to be loyal, but maybe it doesn't count since he kissed me first. Well that would have worked, but I did pull him back for seconds. Oh well, I guess I'll just tell him the truth, I am usually not one to lie.  
Hehe, Sebastian said being alone with two men would be bad, I wonder how he would react if he found out I had kissed one guy, repeatedly. I am not going to tell him, that super strict old fashioned butler can go screw it, for all I care. I am still an American and I was not going to change my ways just because Sebby gets a little jealous.  
Why would he be jealous again? I was almost back to the town house, and I picked up my pace so I would have enough time to put the things away and then help with dinner.

* * *

 **AN: So, so thoughts? Thoughts? I originally was not going to make them kiss, but then I changed it last minute because I thought it went better that way, so that's for all you Undertaker lovers out there! Also just a note this FanFiction will hold spoilers, because obviously if she really is a die hard Black Butler fan she would not be behind on chapters, so she thinks about it openly. Also is anyone else excited for the Book of Atlantic movie to finally be Subbed and Dubbed! I have been waiting for so long! Ever since I first found out about it I cannot sit still, I cannot wait to see it and Undertaker sexy face! It came out in January and now I just have to wait!... Waiting is soo hard! Anyway feel free to review and criticize this chapter as much as you like, it would be much appreciated.**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: And I am back! Sorry it took me so long I have just been thinking about there I want to take this story and I have big plans for the circus arc, I have never been particularly fond of it but I do enjoy writing it. Anyway here's the next chapter.  
**

* * *

I rushed back inside the town house and quickly ran up to my room to not be noticed, I threw the candy I had left under the bed, since I ate most of it on the way home. Then I rushed down to the kitchen. When I got there I saw Agni in the kitchen looking at the recipe and Bard was sitting in a chair, Oh so it was at this part. I quickly started to put the supplies away, so I wouldn't miss much, as I heard Agni speak up.  
"Super-Supervisor, Mr. Chef Supervisor!"  
"Huh?" Bard said before it clicked, "Super... Chef Supervisor! At you referring to me!"  
"Of course!" Agni smiled.  
It felt good to be back in his presence, I had now forgotten about my past actions and worries.  
"I'm not familiar with English cuisine, do you mind helping me out?"  
Bard looked like he was about to cry from happiness, I should tell Sebastian to be nicer to them if this is how they act when someone does treat them right.  
"Leave everything to me!" He pumped a fist into the air.  
Agni grabbed the bowl of onions, "In that case, would you help to chop up the onions?"  
"It will be easily done! I am the Chef Supervisor after all!" He announced proudly.  
Bard went to go start that as I stared at Agni, that manipulative son of a biscuit eater. I would expect it from Sebastian but come on I thought Agni was suppose to be a complete good guy.  
Agni then turned to me, "If you are done with your chores could you chop these vegetables?" He had such a sweet smile on there was no way I denying that.  
So I found myself chopping a ton of vegetables, I don't know why we need so much though.  
"What a delicious smell~" Here comes Finny, "What's for dinner today?"  
"Lad, you came at the right time! Are you willing to help out with making dinner?" Agni asked, carrying the boiling pot of potatoes.  
"EH ME?!" Finny exclaimed loudly, "Um.. but... My strength is too large. So Mr. Sebastian forbids me to touch anything in the kitchen." He twiddled his fingers.  
"It's good that you are very strong! In that case, please use this spoon to smash these potatoes before sieving them. This is a job that is extremely taxing on one's strength. Can I count on you to do it?" Agni smiled, again that perfect smile.  
"It requires strength?" Finny perked up, "Since that's the case, I might be able to do it! I wanna do it! Please allow me to do it!"  
Finny looked absolutely ecstatic.  
"Thanks for the trouble!" Agni called.  
"Sure thing!" Finny said starting on his new chore.  
We were all working, I was afraid Bard was going to chop the cutting board in half at how he was going at it.  
Mey-rin poked her head in the door, "Erm, um... Where is Mr. Sebastian?"  
Agni walked up to her, "Mr. Sebastian is cooking in the inner kitchen."  
She then beamed with a blushed on her face, "Then I shall set the table!"  
I saw he get the wobbly chair, but I didn't stop her since that was Agni's job in this, she got up on it and started falling, like always, I loved her but she was a real idiot.  
"DANGER!" Agni yelled catching her, "Miss maid I hope you aren't hurt. Are you?"  
"Yes I am okay." She said now safely on the ground.  
"The big plates should be rather heavy for girls! When taking the plates down from a high place. It'll be best if you take them one by one, for your own safety. It won't be nice if you fall and injure yourself."  
Agni smiled, I think I might be falling in love with that smile.  
"Sure." Mey-rin said obviously thinking what I was thinking.  
We all got to work and about five minutes later Sebastian finally made his appearance.  
"Mr. Agni, how are things going? Can you cope?"  
When he saw the scene in front of him I almost burst out laughing at his face.  
"Yep! There shouldn't be a problem." He was rolling out the dough.  
"Mr. Sebastian! Look! The potatoes that are going to be in the pie are smashed by me!" Finny announced proudly.  
Tanaka was juggling the vegetables and whenever I needed one I would just make a motion with my hands and he would throw it on the cutting board I was at.  
"As for me, I was the one who chopped up the onions." Bard said with a big pointy nose.  
" I have already prepared the cutlery." Mey-rin said cupping her face.  
"Thanks to everybody, we will be having a really delicious meal tonight." Agni beamed.  
Agni was shocked at how Sebastian had turned to stone, but I let a little laugh scape me earning a quick glare from said butler.  
"Mr. Sebastian?"  
"It's nothing... Just that it's amazing how you're actually able to let them be of some help!" Sebastian said looking like he saw a ghost.  
"Everyone are good people who works really hard!" Agni said, I was amazed to see he was a couple of inches taller than Sebastian, I was always attracted to taller men.  
"Yes...they are not bad by nature...but..."  
"Everyone is born with different abilities and purposes in life, with our calling and life being guided by god. Us humans just need to abide by god's will naturally and slowly. In order to complete what we have to do."  
I was eaves dropping on their conversation as I was finishing up my chopping.  
"I don't know how to put it across... Mr. Agni, you're a really capable person."  
"That's not true." Agni was quick to correct, Agni then quieted down making me have to scoot a little closer to hear, "Before I met the prince, I was an idiot that can be said to be hopeless. What I owe him can never be repaid in this lifetime. My family were Brahmnas and in the caste system we belonged to the highest possible caste that is said to be able to serve God. However things are not what they seem and the me who grew up seeing my father swarmed by material goods and desires had totally no faith in God."  
Sabastian stayed quiet through out his explanation.  
"I took advantage of my social status and committed sins everyday. I kept hurting people, and going against God. That was the me whose sins and crimes keep piling up. Finally the day when I had to pay for my crimes came... In front of the me who have no lingering affection with this world, the me who had zero faith in God... In front of the me who have already decided to throw away everything I had... God Appeared, he allowed me to realize that God do exist outside of him." Agni then started to yell, "THAT DAY I DEFINITELY SAW A GOD EMITTING HOLY LIGHT INSIDE OF THE PRINCE'S BODY!"  
Sebastian just went over to the pot that was over boiling, "Mr. Agni, the pot in boiling!"  
I was cutting around the core of the vegetables now and had to make sure not to cut myself.  
"I served the prince ever since that day. The prince is my King and my God! Even if it cost my life. I will do anything to protect the prince who gave me a new lease of life. I hope to help fulfil his wishes in anyway I can!"  
Then Sebastian mumbled something off to the side, I ,knowing what he said, snorted in laughter.  
"Eh? What did you just say?" A confused Agni asked.  
"Nope I didn't say anything." Sebastian smiled.  
I then finished my last vegetable, well if that wasn't perfect timing I don't know what is.  
"Agni I am done with this, what would you have me do next?" I smiled up at him, gah~ He is so attractive.  
"Actually I need your help in the other kitchen." Interrupted Sebastian, speak of the devil.  
I barely kept my smile up, still angered at him for this morning.  
"Alright." I said and followed him out of the room.  
We were almost to the second kitchen when he spoke up.  
"Do you intend to anger me?"  
"Wut?" That took me off guard and I totally let my accent slip out, I had been using a fake voice ever since I got here since people would be able to tell in a second that I was not British and that I was not from this time.  
"Do you have intentions to anger me?" He said slower.  
"Why on earth would I do that?" I asked.  
"I'm asking you." He looked at me as he opened the door for the second kitchen.  
I walked inside ignoring his gaze, "I do not have intentions to anger you, Se~bas~tain~," I dragged his name out.  
"Oh really, your actions say differently."  
"What actions!?" I asked, annoyed at this conversation, and the fact I had no idea what we were arguing about.  
"I think you know."  
Then it dawned on me what I had done while I was out, and I sighed scratching the back of my head.  
"Okay, okay, so I did sneak a little candy-"  
"What candy?!"  
Wait, so that isn't what we were arguing about!  
I then acted clueless, "Hmm? What candy? I don't know anything about candy!"  
He rolled his eyes, at my obviously bad acting, "That is not what I am speaking of, though I realize we might have to talk about that later."  
I gulped, He would not take away My Candy, that was hard work bargaining with people to get the candy I wanted.  
"I am speaking of your visit to the Undertaker today." He said.  
My brown, now worried, eyes met with his determined red eyes.  
"I just stopped by and said hi." I tried to wave it off, "Now wha-"  
"Is that why his scent is inside your mouth as well."  
I looked back at Sebastian to see barely contained rage behind his clenched fists.  
I tried to wave it off again with a lie, I could lie believably when needed, "Your overacting he gave me some of his biscuits and I ate them, just like last time."  
I then had a sharp pain in my back and a hand squeezed my cheeks together till it hurt, Sebastian's body had pressed itself up against mine pinning me to the counter.  
 **"Do not think of me as stupid! I can tell when you are lying to me! You can be with no other man than me! You can be with no one other than me! I own every piece if you and I will make you never forget it!"**  
His eyes glowed their demonic pink color, as he smashed his lips against mine, it was not enjoyable in anyway. It hurt and the whole feeling repulsed me, I absolutely hated the taste of him. I could feeling something sharp move against my lips and it felt like it was going to break the skin, but I wouldn't let it go that far.  
I kneed him right in the one weak spot for men and punched him strait across the face, the contact broke him off of me, to give me just enough time to run out of the room. Once I was out of the room I did not stop, I ran all the way to mine and Mey-rin's temporary room. I locked the door and shut myself inside. I was not surprised when Sebastian did not come up and check up on me. He was a Demon and that would never change, he was not going to feel remorse for his actions, if anything he would celebrate that he got under my skin.  
I wrapped my blankets around me, I felt cold, Extremely cold. It was like one of those naked dreams, where you keep putting clothes on, but they would disappear right as you felt them on your skin. I was trembling, badly, that hadn't happened since...  
I couldn't think of that right now, I had other things to worry about and this was not the time nor place to be worried about those type of things. I swallowed some air and tried to get a grip on myself, but I was just too cold, maybe it'll be okay if I rest for just one night.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry that took forever, I had a lot of stuff happening, anyway I really like how I showed a bit more of Sebastian's demonic side. I don't know, I feel like in a lot of other story's Sebastian is too OOC, and I have actually done that in a different story of mine don't judge me it was my first FanFic. So I wanted to change that a bit and show that he is a Demon and he does not care for others, he just cares for what he wants and himself. Anyway, tell my your thoughts on it! Review please!**


	20. Chapter 20

The I woke up, but it was because Mey-rin had shook me awake, and I still felt a bit cold. It worried me a bit that I might be coming down with something, but whenever I do get sick a nights rest is usually enough, unless its the flu. I put on my winter uniform, which did not help in the slightest, it was like I could feel nothing but the coldness, it was an ever present wind that seemed to want to freeze and blow at me in all directions.  
The morning started out early, and when all of us servants when down to breakfast Sebastian was there ironing the newspaper, I acted like he wasn't even there as did he. He gave us our assignments with indifference and then went to go deliver Ciel's breakfast. It was a normal day I had cleaning with Mey-rin, where I would end up actually doing her chore, I knew Ciel, Lau, and Madame Red were having their conversation. They were going to make plans to go out tonight, I would have loved to include myself but there was another certain person in there that I would like to avoid for now.  
It was a normal day and I was just cleaning with Mey-rin until lunch time came around.  
"Miss White, would you mind helping me with lunch preparations?"  
"Not at all, Agni." I smiled.  
I followed him to the kitchen and then right there in the middle of it was the one person I wanted to avoid, Sebastian was chopping vegetables.  
I ignored it and turned to Agni, "What would you like me to help with?" I asked suppressing a shudder from the sudden chill in me.  
"Can you preparing the meat and seasoning it, since I am unaccustom to English seasonings?"  
"Of course." I said.  
Then Agni got it out and put it suspiciously close to Sebastian, I did not even try to hide it as I moved the things I needed far away from Sebastian, which made Agni feel very uncomfortable since he had such good nature in wanting everyone in the household to get along.  
"Miss White are you and Mr. Sebastian fighting?" He asked sweetly.  
I felt a tick mark form on my head, "I don't know why don't you ask Miss Priss over there." I huffed.  
Agni noticed he hit a mine and backed off it immediately, but not before Sebastian had his own tick mark and decided to take the bate and start a fight.  
"Miss White you are on duty please keep your feeling and personal matters to yourself till after work." He said in his oh so perfect butler tone.  
"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize that for a women I had to keep myself in check, But if your a man you don't have to and can even KISS a women when on duty, better yet force yourself on her!"  
Agni then tried to pacify the fight he accidently started, "Mr.-"  
"That was not forcing myself on you, I could show you what that really looks like!" He turned around to face me and now we were both glaring each other down.  
I let a mocking smile take my face as I raised my head high, "Oh do you even have the Balls to do that!" I laughed, in his face, mind you.  
"At least I can keep my body parts to myself!" He retorted.  
"It is none of your business what I do in my personal life!" I almost yelled, he was pissing me off, what right did he have!  
"I am your superior, so therefore I need to make sure you don't disgrace the Phantomhive name!" He said glaring me down.  
Poor Agni was stuck in the middle not sure what to do.  
"I wasn't doing anything to disgrace the Phantomhive name! I can kiss whoever the Heck I want!" I yelled.  
Agni wasn't sure if the were lovers or coworkers by the way the _conversation_ was heading.  
"You absolutely cannot!"  
"And why can't I!?"  
"Because you were not where you were suppose to be!"  
"I am where I'm suppose to be now!"  
"What does that-!"  
He didn't get to finish as I grabbed Agni's collar and smashed my lips against his in a bruising kiss, surprising the crap out of Agni and freezing both men in there spot.  
I pulled away quickly and glared right at Sebastian, "GO TO HEAVEN!" I flipped him off and stormed out of the room.  
I was so done today. Done with work, done with men, done with life. I just needed a very good deep breather. I was so mad that I didn't realize someone was in front of me till I ran into their chest.  
"Sorry." I said trying to rain in my anger.  
"It's fine, I heard yur fight."  
"My fight?" I questioned and looked up to Bard's face.  
He looked a bit awkward, "Well I m sure most of the servants heard it and maybe even some of the nobles, you guys were yelling pretty loudly." He explained.  
I hadn't even realized we were yelling, "Sorry to disturb you." I mumbled.  
"It fine, actually I had an idea to get rid of some stress, if your up for it." He added on at the end, and by the look in my eye I was so up to it.

* * *

I felt the air in my lungs heave, it felt like they were on fire, I had been running for quite some time now, I don't always run but when I do I sound like I have asthma. I went behind a tree and slowed my breathing down, checking my pulse as I did so, I gripped the gun against my chest. All I could see around me were the trees, green, green and more green. The trees were so tall that they blocked any sunlight from getting through and the snow on the ground left tracks, so I had to be careful of where I was stepping, I could only step on small patches of grass and twigs, sometimes the occasional root. I could hear his footsteps getting closer, I ready my gun for battle, and then it was silent. I listened as hard as I could but still nothing, leave it to a military person to be able to do that. I was in the pants and shirt I had stolen from Finny, and it was way more comfortable than the skirt and easier to run in.  
Then I saw his eyes on my left side I quickly turned and pointed my gun at him and open fired, he had to dodge behind a tree but not before I felt a pain right in my right leg and left arm.  
I did a very dramatic scene of it too.  
"I'VE BEEN SHOT!" I then proceeded to put my hand to forehead and act like I was stumbling around, "Oh what a cruel world!" I then fell to the ground dropping my gun in the process, "BLOOD, BLOOD, BLOOD, BLOOD, BLOOD, AND LASTLY DEATH!" I than coughed a couple times before I let myself fall limp.  
I heard clapping and peeked an eye open to see Bard walking up to me clapping his hands.  
"Nice show, I certainly enjoyed it." He smirked.  
I then got back up on my two feet and started bowing over excessively, "Thank you, thank you!"  
"Seriously though these BB guns are nice! I didn't know they were invented yet!" I praised.  
"What invented?" Bard asked confused.  
I waved it off, "Thanks for letting me play with them!" I smiled.  
He chuckled, "You're certainly different than most other women."  
"Tish tosh, whatever, you mean because I like to have fun and don't care if I get hurt."  
"Oh yeah where did I hit you?" Bard asked suddenly concerned.  
"Just my right leg and left arm, I'm fine, I've had worse. It'll probably just bruise a little and then should heal all up." I said.  
"If your sure." He waited a couple of seconds looking like he wanted to say something and finally he got the nerve to say it, "You know I actually just needed to test these things out and see what type of damage they did." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly.  
I smiled, "That's cool, I'm just glad to be able to relieve some stress like you said."  
He laughed, "Good, anyway your shot is pretty good."  
We started picking up our things and heading back to the town house, "Yeah my father started teaching me how to shoot when I was about seven."  
"Oh I'm surprised he taught a lady like yourself."  
"Pfft lady, no way, I was raised with a ton of brothers and my father. My mother was super girly but apparently that gene skipped over me and I liked doing all the men stuff with my brothers, though my mom would always try and squeeze me into the 'cute' clothes." I said with a roll of the eyes.  
"Oh you seem to be very fond of your family?"  
"Yeah I miss them." I said looking up at all the bright trees.  
"Then why did you come here and start working at the Phantomhive manor? Sorry if I'm intruding to much" He quickly amended.  
"No, no, your fine. I started working here because... I don't know my life just randomly popped up here one day and it seemed like the best solution."  
He hummed in thought, even he didn't realize the full meaning of that sentence, we were now entering the actual garden of the townhouse.  
We both went inside and things seemed to be going normally inside, until I suddenly felt a wave of depression and regret come over me.  
"What's wrong?" Bard asked noticing my sudden mood change.  
"Nothing." I shacked it off, but I couldn't forget how I kissed Agni.  
Urg, I really want to fix that before he leaves so we're not in total awkwardness and won't be able to communicate, also I don't want to change the events that are suppose to happen soon.  
I went off to find Agni and left Bard to blow up the kitchen, knowing that that would keep Sebastian away from me for long enough.  
I was wondering through the halls when I spotted Mey-rin, who seemed to be doing a mighty fine job of ruining the stair case.  
"Hey Mey-rin have you seen Agni anywhere?" I asked walking towards her.  
She jumped a little and looked up at me, "Um I believe he is in the guest rooms cleaning, yes he is!" She said.  
"Thank you." I said and turned to leave, "Also Mey-rin that is shoe polish not wax." I called over my shoulder to inform her to quit before it became too much for even Sebastian.  
I heard her cry in the background as she realized but I was headed towards where most of the guests were staying. Now that I think about it I haven't really seen Madame Red, Lau, or Ciel all day today.  
I found him in the room Lau was staying in and he was making the bed, he noticed me upon my arrival.  
"Oh Ms. White!" He said with a shock and then it was super awkward as silence over took the room.  
I started fumbling with my skirt, "Ummm look I'm really sorry about what I did early, its just that I was really mad at Sebastian and you ended up being in the middle of it." I was looking at the ground as I said this, "I know I should have kept my emotions better in check and I am super sorry! I never wo-"  
"Ms. White it is alright." He cut off my rambling and reassured me, "I am sure you and Mr. Sebastian are going through a rough time, all you need to do is make up, and not drag anybody into it." He tacked on as an after thought.  
I sighed in relief about how calm he was being about this, "Thank you, yes I am sure everybody goes through hard times, I will take your advice to heart." I said making an overexaggerated hand to my heart.  
We both laughed a little and I helped him with the things he was doing since I really did like to be in his presence. Sebastian came in the middle of me helping him and said the young master had called me.  
I curtsied and excused myself from him and followed Sebastian to the young masters current place of hiding in this town house.  
"You called for me?" I said upon entering the room and seeing it was only Ciel in there.  
He made a noise of disgust and glared up at me from his sitting place, "No need to act so formal around me, I already know you are lacking sufficiently in any manners whatsoever."  
I chuckled at his reason, "You know me too well."  
Sebastian stood in the background simple observing the whole scene.  
"Scarlett tell me, is it them?" He asked.  
I played dumb, "What ever do you mean?"  
He scoffed, "Just tell me."  
I laughed a little, "Oh come on you should be able to answer that for yourself since I did tell you it was Kali's tongue on the page."  
"Is that a yes?" He was not in the mood for games today apparently.  
"Yep!" I said with a smile.  
"Good then we should arrest them." He immediately decided.  
"Your not very bright." It was out of my mouth before I could stop it.  
"What!?" He demanded now seriously glaring at me.  
"Well, as much as I hate to say it, in this time a _women's_ testimony will not be enough to put two _men_ in jail. You need hard cold evidence and the Queen would not be happy with such a small report."  
He glared at the ground as he realized I was right, "Fine, we will follow them at night and hopefully catch them in the act."  
He waved his hand, "You may go now." He dismissed.  
I then put a hand to my mouth and acted weak, "How cold! Not even wanting to speak to me unless to get information out! How rude~!"  
He sighed and put a hand to his forehead, "Sebastian."  
As soon as the word was out of his mouth I snapped out of my act and started backing up with my hands in the air.  
"Alright, alright you win!" I giggled, "Bye Ciel~" I cooed leaving the room to go back to doing heaven knows what.  
The rest of the day seemed to pass in a blur and soon enough it was night time.  
Soma and Agni were ready to leave in search of Mina, "We're off then!" He waved, "Go get some sleep midget Ciel."  
Ciel had an obvious tick mark but soon enough they were dressed and ready to follow them.  
"Your not coming?" Ciel asked.  
"Not this time." I shook my head.  
"This time?" Ciel said with his eyebrow twitching.  
They left, Ciel doubtful since I had let it slip that they would be doing it again, but there was no way I was going to freeze in that cold weather I was already bad with weather enough as it is.  
I set an alarm clock to ring at 2:00am so I could venture out with them at 2:45. Knowing Mey-rin it would not wake her up.  
It felt like I blinked and then it was two o'clock, I got out of bed slowly and then changed into more warm clothing and got ready to go out heading to the room I knew everybody was at.  
When I got there it was just Ciel and Lau.  
"Whatever happened to Madame Red?" I asked rubbing my eyes.  
"She didn't want the baby to get a cold so she left early and went to bed." Answered Ciel.  
I looked at the clock to see it was two forty, Ciel's head started bobbing and it was such an adorable sight that I couldn't tell him.  
Then since I was so distracted I didn't realize Sebastian pop back in upside down.  
"Young master." He said calmly making me jump, "He's making a move."  
Ciel stopped head bobbing and tried his best to look awake, "Good so-"  
"Wait!" Well that was good timing.  
"You?!"  
"Let me come also... I have been aware for some time that Agni goes out while I am asleep. I want to know what he is up to."  
Ciel let him tag along and soon they were all ready, again, and we were off. We followed him all the way to Harold West's place.  
"So he went inside this building?" Said Lau.  
"This looks like!" Said Ciel in realization, "Maybe finally we can see what is going on."  
I was freezing by this point and so ready to just get inside this friggin' building.  
"What's that suppose to mean? Who lives here?" Soma asked, more like demanded.  
"Settle down Prince." Lau piped up, "No need ta panic. If you go in you shall see the horrible truth, you and I...Eh?" He suddenly broke of.  
"In saying that you mean you have no idea what's going on either?" Ciel said.  
"Yip!" He replied cheerfully, "So who lives here?"  
"This is the home of Harold West Jebb. He is involved in the import of various goods. I've only met him once while off duty, he is rather creepy not to mention his criminal record." Ciel explained.  
"Imported goods, eh? Then me and him are in the came business." Not quite Lau, he is not a drug dealer.  
I think...?  
"Why would Agni want to visit such a person?" Soma wondered.  
"He mostly imports Indian spices and teas. He runs a general store named 'Harold Trading'. He also runs 'Harold's Hindustani coffeehouse'. Mina's name appeared on some of Lord West's papers. According to what I read business mostly took place in the Bengal area. The hanging incident may have hurt the business however it seems such damage was avoided sue to Lord West being absent while the incidents took place." Sebastian went on to explain.  
"I guess we'd better go in then.." Ciel muttered.  
"If it's your wish." Sebastian said and picked Ciel up and jumped over the gate.  
"HEY YOU!" Ciel yelled in fright.  
I didn't hear Sebastian's response since I was now backing up a good couple of feet.  
"What are you-?" Soma didn't finish his question when I started flipping towards the gate.  
If cheerleading in high school taught me anything it was how to do back and front flips without hurting yourself, like you see idiots do on YouTube. I did a front flip then a back flip, then I jumped as high as I could and half way through I noticed my jump was not high enough, so I put my foot against the wall and boosted myself up higher than necessary to get over. I accidently aimed to high and went completely over the gate, instead of on top like I planned, so I positioned myself to be able to flip out my legs at the last second to where hurting the feet on the ground would be impossible.  
I landed much better than expected and on my two feet with both hands in the air to keep my balance, I looked up to see both Ciel and Sebastian looking in my direction. I looked behind me to see what they were looking at and there was nothing there, I looked back and they were still looking and that's when it hit me.  
"Me?" I pointed to myself in confusion.  
"Yes you!" Ciel said defiantly, "Where did you learn to do that?" He demanded.  
I scratched the back of my head, "Nowhere, anyway, look at the guard dogs!" I pointed towards them.  
Soma and Lau were just getting over the gate when the dogs started growling at us.  
"CIEL!" Yelled Soma, I don't get why they didn't get caught during this since they are being so loud.  
I kept my eyes on Sebastian to see when his eyes turned demonic, it was cool looking in my opinion. They dogs obeyed Sebastian and respectfully whined out to him.  
"Huh? The dogs are backing off?" Questioned Soma.  
"Hmm. Such cowardly dogs lord West has raised." Said Sebastian in amusement.  
"YO Earl!" Called Lau, "Look over here! Over here!"  
It was actually quite funny to see the bodies behind him, it looked as though they were dead, such an idiotic man yet he can do really cool things sometimes.  
"Aw come on now, I just put them to sleep, it's not like they are dead!" He laughed at their expressions.  
"So what. Let's get a move on." Said Ciel.  
I happily did as he ordered and led the way inside to get away from this freezing cold weather.  
"No guards inside?"  
"I can hear two people." Said Sebastian, "Let's go."  
We walked up to where Sebastian was leading, since I was not familiar with the layout of this manor.  
"You did a good job." Ah, finally we could distinguish what they were saying, "Why give me that expressionless face? Take a cigar and loosen up a bit okay? These are grade A Havana cigars. I got these babies from James Fox, he has a royal warrant."  
We saw a prideful dude with a cigar in his hand talking to Agni who looked like he was being made to sit there against his will, though I knew he was there willing.  
"Oh well, its your problem. Everything is going as planned. In one week it will all be decided. Only with this 'right hand of God' will I realise my dream." He grabbed Agni's bandaged hand, "I've been planning on this for three years. So I'll definitely complete it." West declared.  
"And if I help you accomplish this.." Agni spoke up hesitantly, "Mina will..."  
And then Soma had to go and be an idiot, though I was not going to stop it since I did want to see Sebastian's little trick.  
"YOU SAID MINA?!" He burst into the room.  
Everyone was shocked, except for me, but Ciel almost blew our cover.  
"YOU FOOL-!"  
Sebastian wrapped his hand around his mouth, "Shu, he would recognize our faces. Let's just wait for now." Sebastian explained.  
Soma then went after Agni and West finally understood that that was Agni's true master. Soma turned to West accusing him of taking mina and Agni looked to be in absolute pain, it would really suck to be him right now. West started taunting Agni to take out the prince, at one point it got so bad that he said to beat the prince.  
I had been watching it all until I heard a ripping sound and when I looked I saw Sebastian was ripping the deer head right off of the wood. I watched as he made it fit onto his head and cover all of his face.  
Sebastian ran in there so fast just in time to save Soma from the hit that was coming towards his face. I had ben slapped before across the cheek, there wasn't much pain to it, compared to other pains I have felt, but it was more for humiliation. I hated that about it.  
Back to the present Sebastian's head came up for everyone to see a deer.  
"WHIO THE HECK IS THAT?!" West yelled out in fear, and was even more fearful when the deer man turned towards him.  
"I am a deer sent to collect the Prince." He bowed.  
"Using a stuffed deer... Good one Mister Butler." Commented Lau.  
"How is it good?" Ciel questioned.  
I was clutching my stomach from trying not to laugh so hard and was on my knees as giggles escaped me.  
"Even if it isn't good it is still hilarious." I said in between giggles.  
I calmed myself down and looked back in the room to see Agni yell out in pain and rip the bandages off of his hand. He then charged at the Prince and...Pfft...Deer man, said Deer gracefully picked up the prince and avoided every one of his attacks. Making West freak out as all of his expensive things were smashed and destroyed.  
"It seems things are getting a bit wild, we should leave Earl." Said Lau, picking up Ciel and running off, I followed close behind him.  
"Wait!" Yelled Ciel, "A commotion this big is going to attract attention! You need to bring him out also!"  
We didn't hear Sebastian's response as we fled the building, after we had gotten far enough away, we regrouped and then headed back to the town house.  
Upon arriving the rest of the group went to one room to discuss the events of tonight, I delivered tea and then set back out to find a broom and a mop, it wasn't hard since they were both in the cleaning supply area.  
When I entered the room Soma was yelling.  
"Why?! Why is it that everyone around my vanishes! Why! Why!"  
A very awkward silence filled the room and then Soma ran past me and out of the room. Wordlessly I went up to the mess of tea and shattered glass, carful not to step on any since that hurt like crap, and started sweeping up the mess that Soma had made.  
"Are you okay?" Asked Ciel.  
"Yeah we dodged." Replied Lau.  
"Oh the Haviland tea set that I went to the trouble of picking out for the young master." Sebastian said with a mock frown, "I guess I should teach him some manners." Said Sebastian with a slight smirk.  
I pouted as I cleaned, great! Now I would have to miss Sebastian's awesome demonic teaching that he gives Soma, because by the look of this mess it should take me at least ten minutes. I quickly finished my chore, but then I felt as if I was about to pass out, I guess sleep really is important.  
I realized something else too as I passed a mirror. My lips...their blue!  
I stared at myself in horror at the mirror, just thirty, no, ten minutes ago I was not this cold, I have been cold all day but I figured it was because of this weather. Yet I have been inside for at least thirty minutes even if my lips were blue outside they should have warmed up by now.  
I reached for my lips and that was when I realized that my finger tips were also blue, it is almost like I have caught some sickness, but I feel perfectly fine, just cold. I guess I grew used to the feeling of coldness, But still it should not have progressed to this extent in such little time.  
Worriedly I went down to the kitchen and started a fire and then I started boiling water so I could out my hands above in the steam. As I did this I realized something very important, the coldness I was feeling was not from the outside like I had thought. The coldness was coming from the inside of me.

* * *

 **AN: So this chapter was suppose to be more detailed at West's house but then right after I was done with that scene I went to save it and FanFiction lost all of my work. So me being pissed off just decided to summarize the whole thing and only detail the parts I thought worth it. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter, until next time~**


	21. Chapter 21

I had tried multiple remedies to relieve myself of the coldness, but nothing worked, I was happy to see it was about morning though. It would soon be warming up a bit, though it was still cold outside, I put on my winter uniform and put on an extra scarf as well to cover my, now, blue lips since there was still guests to serve.  
I went to wake Madame Red up as well and take care of her baby while she would speak with the others, as I would direct her to the room they were currently in.  
I caught her staring at me, "You're not sick are you?" She asked, referring to the scarf covering my mouth.  
Honestly I didn't know the answer to that but I figured it couldn't be contagious, "Not at all, just a bit cold."  
I finished helping her get dressed and then fed her meal and fed the baby, Camilla, and soon I was directing both of them to the drawing room that the others were in. As we came in Lau was just finishing up his sentence.  
"What conversation?" Madame Red asked.  
Ciel sighed, "Scarlett." He gestured I just nodded my head and acted like I knew what he wanted me to do, I am pretty sure he just wanted me to fill Madame Red in on everything so that is exactly what I just did.  
No one else had noticed my super weird appearance so that was good, even though I suspected Sebastian was watching me.  
"Firstly," Ciel started, " Isn't it almost for certain that those incidents were caused by Agni under West's orders? With his physical ability, it's possible that he alone could have done it. So far what we have from West's speech is... 'The 3 year plan', 'the completion of the plan is in a week', 'Agni's right hand is essential.' Of these the most important is 'in one week'." Ciel finished explaining.  
"Using his 'right hand of God', he might make the next strike at a big event? Feh, but it's winter now, all the large events are pretty much over." Lau said.  
Ciel turned to Sebastian gaining his attention, "Sebastian. Can you think if any major events taking place in a weeks time?"  
Sebastian put his hand to his chin, his usual gesture, and looked upward as he thought, "A week from now? Amongst the written invitations addressed to the young master, there was...A choir concert organized by the Sophia choir institute as Westminster Cathedral... Wagner's opera at Covent garden opera house... A prospering exhibition of Indian culture in the Empire at Crystal Palace... The world currency Exhibition at the British Museum..." He went on and on.  
"Indian?" Ciel interrupted.  
"Young master, reading your own letters thoroughly no matter what the content is the way of a gentleman." Sebastian chided.  
"Give it a rest and just tell me the details quickly." Ciel ordered, making me have to hold back a laugh at how childish he was, than again so was I.  
"Next week the prospering Exhibition if Indian culture held in the Empire Crystal palace, has a main program displaying the achievements and productions of the English in India. As a part of this event, a curry show is scheduled. Young master had been invited to act as a special judge for the show. The show basically had several companies competing against each other to make the best curry. There is a rumor that the Queen, who loves curry, will come and observe as well. Other than that, would you like me to investigate the other parties or institutes?" Sebastian asked already knowing the answer.  
Ciel looked over gloomily at him, "Indian...Curry...I think it's kind of obvious."  
Me and Madame Red had mostly just been watching the whole thing, as I helped put her baby to sleep for a morning nap, I was just about to carry her to her small crib in Madame Red's room when she stopped me so she could hold the sleeping child.  
"It looks like you also noticed huh, Earl?" Lau decided to open his big mouth.  
"Ah, '3 years', 'the show'. There is only one answer to explain what West, who obsesses over brand names, is thinking about right? I can't believe this had turned out the be such a boring case." Ciel said.  
"Ahaha, so it really is a pointless visit." Lau laughed.  
"I can't believe we didn't see it in the first place." Madame Red exclaimed.  
"Hold on a sec!" Soma yelled, "I don't understand. Explain to me from the start!"  
"Meh calm down Prince. From now on, we will explain everything in order." Lau said then pointed to Ciel, "Well the Earl will anyways."  
"You didn't know yet you acted like you did!" Madame Red burst but immediately quieted down after having seen her baby stir in her sleep.  
Lau just laughed as Ciel sighed and started explaining, "The Hindustani coffeehouse that West owns has a main meal of curry. In other words West is trying to get a 'royal warrant' with curry."  
A light bulb turned on for Lau, "Ah I see!"  
Soma still looked a bit confused, "Royal warrant? What is that?"  
"Ah that's right. The Prince has no idea about such things." Said Lau.  
Ciel explained again, "In England, we have an interesting system. The royal family will give a 'certificate' to stores they are pleased with. That is a 'Royal warrant'. And those stores can put that up on their signboard. A Royal warrant is the same as a guarantee of quality. The stores that receive a Royal warrant will certainly see growth in sales. I was only just thinking that it is about time they awarded them to stores dealing in confectioneries and toys also. It seems that some stores have seen a growth in sales 3 times that of previous figures. Queen Victoria herself has a particular interest in the popular trends from fashion to cuisine. The curry boom has also declined recently. He must want the certificate so badly he will do whatever it takes eh?" Ciel sighed again.  
"I understand that West wants that Royal warrant. But how does that connect to this other incident?" Soma asked.  
Sebastian smirked, "There are two conditions for getting a royal warrant. The first one is that the quality must be recognized by the show. Then the second one is a free service must be delivered to the Royal family for three years."  
Soma looked shocked upon hearing the news.  
Ciel spoke up after his butler, "The those incidents that occurred with soldiers who have nothing to do with this is just to make it seem like it was done by an Indian who has a grudge against England. Maybe Agni was told to take part in this stupid plan at Mina's expense. All for his God."  
"Eh?" Soma said  
"There were papers left at the crime scenes containing a strong symbol without masquerade. Here." Ciel showed him the tongue at the bottom of the page, "General Randall got quite angry at the site of it, seeing it as an insult to England but there really is meaning to it. It's what you guys pray to right?"  
Really Ciel I already told you the name and you couldn't even remember that, no wonder you have to have Sebastian with you at all times.  
"So it must represent the Kali goddess who sticks her tongue out. So then this is the 'God' that Agni wrote this for?" Ciel said, "Everything is for his God, don't you think that this contains the signs of prayer and apology?"  
"Even after Agni left your side, he still had faith in you and lives for you." Sebastian said, "You have a good butler."  
Soma looked heart struck and he held the paper, "Agni." Was the only word he said.  
"How wonderful, wonderful." Lau clapped as if it was a show.  
"Well let's retire for now. Should we take this information to the city yard and leave them to take care of it?" Ciel asked.  
"Wait a sec! Then...What's the deal with Agni and Mina!?" Soma cried standing up.  
"What of it?" Lau said calmly.  
Ciel yawned, having no sleep from the night before can do that to you, "The way I see it that case has nothing to do with people who live in the underworld. We don't do philanthropic work." Ciel is so full of it, he says that yet he goes and does it anyway.  
"Darn. I understand." Soma said starting to look a bit more confident, "This is certainly only my problem. I'll try and come up with a plan myself."  
I had to stop myself from snapping at him, 'don't try, do!', since my mother had branded that into me when I was younger and I always found it an annoyance but it was very true.  
"Nice to hear." Ciel stretched, "So.. I best het doing what I should."  
I smiled under my scarf as he said that.  
"I was called to London in the winter for a boring case like this. Don't you think I should at least take back my reward? The show is only a week away and fortunately my other capable rivals have been removed. A royal warrant is granted according to the results of the show and 3 years of free service. In other words, if my phantom company enter the competition and win against West...The royal warrant shall go to my company."  
Ciel really is kind, even though he try's to cover it up with hurtful words, he is a lot kinder than most people in my day and age.  
"I'm thinking of expanding my business into the food industry once I get purveyors to the imperial household with confectioneries and toys. It will certainly spread through the news if I get purveyors to the imperial household from the show at first." Ciel explained.  
"Definitely, the Phantom company launching into the food industry will also deter competitors." Lau said with a smile, "However, you have only a week from now to create a food department? Will you have time to find a curry specialist, a store and equipment?" Lau asked.  
"There is no need for all that." Ciel said confidently turning his head to look at Sebastian, "Isn't that right Sebastian."  
Sebastian smiled, one of his favorite smiles and played his role of the butler perfectly, "How could a person that serves as the butler of Phantomhive not be capable of such a thing? Definitely a royal warrant-"  
"That's impossible!" Soma stopped him.  
"Eh?" They all looked shocked that Soma would actually dare to interrupt Sebastian's speech.  
"West is competing in a curry contest!? There is no way you can win!" He urged.  
"Why not?" Both of the English men and women were still lost.  
"He has Agni! With his right hand of God!" Soma exclaimed.  
"Of course, the destructive power of the right hand of God is marvelous, however this time its not about martial arts. Its a curry contest." Ciel emphasized.  
"That's what I mane though! It's not about technique like in fencing, because its a curry contest." Soma tried to explain.  
"I'm sorry. I just can't see where all this talk is going." Sebastian said, also lost.  
"You guys don't know much about Agni's ability or real curry. Real curry is defined by the spices. In a real curry there are a few carefully selected spices chosen from the hundreds available, combined together in just the right amount. According to how this is done the taste, spiciness, scent... Everything will be different. There are countless alternatives, cooking the best curry is like discovering the truths of the universe. However Agni's right hand can do it. With a fingertip he can bring out the best spices and combine them appropriately. The curry he creates is a miracle. The power to create the world from nothing is an ability reserved for gods. That's why that hand of Agni's is called **The right hand of God**. I have never had a more delicious curry than Agni's/ So I told him that it was his duty to dedicate himself to me for the rest of his life."  
"In other words, the right hand of God is..." Ciel started.  
Lau finished, "Not the God level of 'strength' but rather the God level of 'capability'?"  
"It seems that way." Ciel stated, "Sebastian."  
"Oh well it looks like things are about to get tough." Sebastian smirked with anticipation for his new rival that might actually put up a challenge.

* * *

 **AN: Okay so super duper sorry to my readers, I had tried to get this chapter out sooner but I had a huge writers block and what I was writing looked liked absolute crap and so much so that I could not even bring myself to post it. So here is a good chapter that I can release for now, I hope to be able to get back on a nice schedule again so you guys won't be waiting to long. Anyway I hope you enjoyed, sorry there wasn't a lot of free styling with it, review please and tell me how you think the story is going.**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Yay! I've been happy at how much people actually like this story, I believe it to be one of my best stories and am super proud of my self for holding out on the romantic interaction for so long, since usually I make it happen really quick, even in my personal life. Anyway I know some of you are asking about why she is getting cold and unable to heal from it, I really wish I could explain it but sadly I have to let Sebastian do the honors, and he won't explain it in this FanFic until she actually accepts the fact that she is his demon mate, and with the character I have created I am afraid that that will not be for a while, so super sorry for that! Anywho~ Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**

* * *

I helped Madame Red with her child for quite a while until she told me she wanted to be alone with her for some mother daughter bonding time, I left them with a smile on my face just happy at the fact that Madame Red could at least have one thing she asked for in life. I never knew why she didn't think of it sooner, maybe adoption isn't that big around nobles, who knows. I shrugged that train of thought off, and went to where I knew the other servants would be so I could get my list of chores.  
As I entered the kitchen I saw the other servants watching Sebastian make the curry, the smell of it repulsed me, I really did try and like curry but I just could not handle spicy food. Whenever anything with the littlest bit of spice got into my mouth I flipped out and drank ten gallons of water, I am obviously over exaggerating.  
"Wow!"  
"Yummy!"  
Well at least they like it.  
"Smells good!" Complemented Finny.  
"With this curry, that guy will be no match for you!" Bard said.  
I made a half snort half laugh sound at that making all eyes go to me, since I had basically just insulted something Sebastian made which no one ever did if they valued their life.  
"Is there a problem?" Sebastian asked with an eyebrow twitch.  
My scarf around my mouth was getting kind of stuffy so I decided to remove it so I could talk to him, "Not at all, I was just about to inquire about my chores for the day." I stated.  
I then realized letting the three of them see my mouth was not the best idea as they all noticed my blue lips and pale face, I quickly covered it back up. Sebastian looked very shocked and worried, I wonder why but didn't have time to think as the others decided to question my on the matter.  
"Are you alright?" Finny asked.  
"You're not sick are you?" Mey-rin asked.  
"You're lookin pretty pale." Bard stated, thanks captain obvious.  
I immediately calmed them down, "I'm fine, really, it's just this weather. It's been so cold lately." I sucked at lying, like really, really bad.  
Thank heavens these people were so dense they totally fell for it, of course Sebastian didn't though and I could already tell he was going to be talking to me soon, when no one else was around.  
"Shouldn't you be taking that to the young master and his guests?" I asked diverting the main attention back to the curry, the disgusting spicy curry.  
"Ah, yes, please excuse me." Sebastian said as he briskly walked out.  
Leaving me with the three other servants, I then realized something life changing that needed to be fixed.  
"You guys have not had breakfast yet?" I asked.  
They all shook their heads making Bard try and take this chance, "Then I, the chef, will make a delicious-"  
"Bard I am not going to let you blow up the kitchen." I interrupted him.  
"I wont do that!" He defended.  
"I will make breakfast, excuse me." I said as I walked past them and towards our underground pantry where we kept all of out food, since it was colder underground and it would keep them fresher.  
"Hey!" Bard yelled behind me, I knew it was a very Sebastian like thing to just ignore Bard, but it was also the wisest choice, I am not Agni.  
"I didn't know you knew how to cook." Mey-rin said after I came back up with the supplies I needed.  
"Yeah my mother taught me, I believe she started teaching me when I was around the age of nine." I said making conversation.  
"Why so young?" Finny asked.  
I talked as I worked, "Because I had told her that I was going to grow up and be a housewife to where I would never have a job and that would be my husband's job. I would stay home and clean, cook, and take care of the children, that would be my job. So she taught me all of the skills I would need to know."  
I loved talking about my mother, it would always bring a smile to my face and a hint of sadness, I really missed her, though I shouldn't.  
"When do you think you'll get married?" Mey-rin asked with stars in her eyes.  
I glared at the pan I was currently heating up, "Never, I use to think it would be sweet but now I can't think of anything more miserable."  
Wow, did I just create an awkward tension or what. I didn't mean to but whenever someone ever tries to talk to me about love I immediately turn off my emotions, I use to think that that would bring me ultimate happiness, but now I hated the very thought of it. I hate the idea of being tied down to someone and having to remain loyal to them, especially after my first boyfriend when he tried to severe all of my connections with all of my friends. The very idea of falling in love is sickening, I always kept myself very cutoff from my romantic relationships, I always had my guard up and never let anyone break through. After all there is a very fine line between Lust and Love.  
"So Mey-rin who do you think you'll get married to?" I teased with a mocking smile, knowing Sebastian would pop up in her mind so fast.  
"Whaaaa?! I-I-I-I-" She stuttered.  
I laughed, "Don't worry I am sure you'll be swept off your feet and fall in love quickly."  
She then mock glared at me, "Ooh don't set my expectations so high, or else I will be disappointed, yes I will."  
We all laughed and had a good time as I made breakfast, though Bard kept sending me evil glares to which I would smile innocently and piss him off more.  
"Want to see something cool?" I asked, letting a bit of my accent slip out, ever since I had figured out where I was I had kept my accent covered with a British one and I had my speaking more formally in my life than I ever have in reality.  
"What can you do?" Finny asked.  
I had been making omelets for us and I was now on my last one, which was mine, so I was a bit more daring.  
"Just watch!" I said and in my hand I held the pan with an omelet on top and I was steadying it first. Then I flung the omelet in the air and I ran after it, trying to catch where it would fall. My aim had been a bit off so it went more towards the entrance area, right at that moment the door opened.  
"Every-!" The voice was cut off as an omelet was slapped into said persons face.  
The pan I had been holding was right at the persons stomach area, where the omelet slide off of his face and onto my waiting pan, I on the other hand was frozen.  
My legs were blocks of ice and my eyes had gone as wide as saucers, I was still in my crouched position from catching my breakfast.  
I had no idea what to do, one part of me was trying its best not to burst into outrageous laughter and the other part was telling me to run away as fast as I could, Sebastian's eyes were still closed from the shock of it and I knew once his eyes opened my body and mind would have made up their decision.  
His eyes opened into a huge glare as he looked down at me and my body made up its mind.  
I burst into a huge fit of laughter and could not hold it back, I was laughing so much that I could not breath, when I had calmed down enough to talk, I set the pan on the counter turned to the others and said.  
"Tadaa~!" Which was basically my death sentence but I could care less at this point.  
The other were now struggling not to laugh and I was still not even trying to hold it back anymore.  
"Nothing *laugh* has ever been so *laugh* perfect in my *laugh* entire life!" I finally got out.  
Just the fact that he had opened the door right as the omelet had gotten there was so perfect, and hilarious I no longer had self control over my body.  
"Please leave the room, I need to talk with Ms. White." Sebastian said quietly, making the others scurry away as fast as they could.  
I was still mostly unable to control myself but I somehow regained my body back and calmed down, putting the omelet on a plate and going over to the servant table.  
"So what to you want to talk about...pfft...omelet face." It wasn't even catchy or really that funny but just reimagining that moment made my shoulders start shaking, making me put a hand over my mouth to try and calm down.  
Sebastian sat across from me and as he did so I took off my scarf, because it was getting humid and so I could me meal.  
"Your not going to throw it away?" He asked.  
"Are you crazy?! This is good food there is absolutely no reason to waste." I huffed, firmly set in my belief that food is the best thing that ever happened to humanity.  
I knew I was now showing him my blue lips and pale face but he had already seen it so I wasn't too worried, I scooped up some of the omelet and put it in my mouth, it had been forever since I had tasted my own cooking, and this was freaking amazing.  
"When did you start feeling cold?" He then asked.  
What the frick I thought he was going to scold me or yell at me for flinging an omelet into his face, but nooooo apparently demons do care for humans. As if!  
"Why do you want to know?" I huffed, again.  
"Because it might be partly my fault that this has happened." He said, and he actually looked earnest while saying it but I wasn't that gullible.  
"Of course it is." Cue the eye roll and obvious sarcasm, "It doesn't matter Sebastian I am quite sure that in a few days I will be all healed up, though I am unsure what exactly I have but it should be fine. I have a strong immune system." I reassured, just because it was in my nature.  
"I don't think you understand what you have." He pressed.  
"Oh and you do?" I retorted, "Whatever, I am sure I'm fine, just a little cold, after all where I come from it is not cold very much."  
"Might I kiss you?" He suddenly asked, making my eyes go wide.  
What...The...HAY! He certainly didn't ask last time and now this is just weird, why the sudden change and why do I want to kiss him!  
Well actually that answer is very obvious, I mean I am still a die hard fan of Black Butler, I am in love with Sebastian, well more like the idea of him, not the actual person sitting in front of me. Still I had imagined, over and over, Sebastian confessing his love, or saying he wants me to be his, or simple saying he wanted me for the night. But still this!  
This is an actual person in front of me, if I do things here and now there will be consequences, I am not in my own little fantasy land right now, I am with another living breathing being. I cannot kiss him for absolutely no reason...well I could, STOP! You will not kiss the Sebastian Michaelis in front of you, you cannot and will not screw around with his emotions like you have done to other boys in the past. This is the 1800s for crying out loud!  
I blinked back into reality to realize that Sebastian's face was coming closer and that his hand under my chin was tipping my face upwards.  
"WHOA!" I yelled putting both of my hands on his face to stop him from coming any closer.  
I then got up out of my seat and looked at him and then pointed to my self, "Still got a boyfriend remember?"  
"Boy friend?" He asked confused by the term, oh right they call it something else.  
"A boyfriend," I said as I walked towards one of the counters pulling it out and getting something from inside, "Is what we call them in my time, it is basically when some is 'courting' you. Yet also in my time it can be very serious and then there are other people who treat it as if it is super temporary and just for fun."  
I went over to the sink putting water on the rag.  
"Which are you?" He asked, seemingly curious.  
"I am someone who dates more for fun, I think of all my romantic relationships as short time flings, though I would rather not be called a cheater." I warned him.  
I then grabbed his chin and put the rag on his face, he took my hand by the wrist and held it away from him.  
"What are you doing?" He asked.  
"Washing the grease off of your face, from the omelet, I felt it when I had put my hands in your face." I explained.  
He released my hand and allowed me to wash the grease from the crevices of his face, which I did with care, since I was use to taking care of small children. I wonder how he would fell if he knew I was taking care of him like I do a child, probably insulted since he is a super old demon.  
When I was done and washing the rag off Sebastian seemed kind of happy, though I couldn't tell the reason.  
"What?" I asked, as he looked at me.  
"You seem to be warming up." He smiled.  
I quickly looked at my reflection after that and saw that he was right, my lips were almost to their normal color and my face was looking a bit healthier.  
"Am I to assume this means I am forgiven?" He asked, still in his good mood.  
I then remembered I was suppose to be very angry at him for force kissing me and for having the fight.  
I crossed my arms and huffed, again I seemed to be doing a lot of that, "Nope I am still very upset."  
Honestly by now I could care less about it, since it isn't the first time I have been forced kissed, but my stubbornness was to great for me to admit I was already over it after making such a big deal out of the situation.  
He just rose an eyebrow, still in his good mood, "Oh? I didn't realize you were one to hold onto grudges?"  
"Well I am!" I looked away, knowing my childishness was taking over.  
"Well come on Ms. Scarlett we need to be off there are many things to do around the manor." He said and started walking away.  
Making me have to follow him, I wish I knew what was going on in that weird mind of his.


End file.
